Transformation:New Dawn
by JonseyCat79
Summary: SEQUEL to Transformation:Quarantine. It is always said that the nightime is darkest before the dawn, but the dawn light will come and shine. Will Cindy be able to find this new dawn alone, or be trapped in this virus nightmare?TurtlesandMonkeys universe.
1. Dawn

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

**A/N: Hello everyone, and Welcome To Transformation: New Dawn, the sequel to Quarantine! YAAAAY! XD. I've been waiting to unleash this sequel to my favorite story for quiet some time now, and I don't think I can wait any longer. I hope that you fans of the original story or the transformation series in general are as excited about this fic as much as I am! ^_^**

**I've always yearned to return to the story of Cindy Richards and her place in this wonderful world created by TurtlesandMonkeys, and that time is now.**

**I'd like to take this time to thank TurtlesandMonkeys for giving me her blessing in publishing another installment in her series, to Swack16 for being a persistent fan and almost like a brother in helping me with this series, Bored-out-of-my-head and Felix the Eevee trainer for thier invaluable support, to Lord Nalthren for being my back up with some of the concepts, and to all my other fans who loved this series and pokemon in general.**

**Let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo did. And I did not make the transformation series, TurtlesandMonkeys did. It's her series, she made it, and I'm just borrowing it with her permission. Ok lets get started! MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Dawn. Dawn was approaching as the night sky became its darkest and tried to fend off the approaching light. Soon, the sky begins to brighten and at the edge of the horizon, the sun was beginning its daily ascent. Life began to scamper while the nocturnal life began to flee to their coves. Creatures of all sizes began to go about their activities, weather it be hunting, hiding, or just admiring the beauty of the world around them. The night seemed dead, and was now being reborn with this coming of the new dawn, teeming with life, or at least life getting ready to live again.

A Quilava watched all this from a hill as the sunlight began to crawl across the dark land and kiss it with light. The suns rays were soon high enough to spread to where the fire pokemon was an began to lighten the area up, the Quilava closing its eyes and soaking in the sun rays, its flame down beginning to rustle a bit. It looked to the sun with a sense of appreciation, being thankful that it was able to see beauty in it, to admire it, to pour over its simplicity. To have any awareness at all…

_The Night is darkest just before the dawn…but the dawn is coming…_

Cynthia "Cindy" Richards stood in the sun for a little while on her four paws, being thankful to see it another day as herself. _Well, as close to myself as I can get in this new body…_

It didn't hurt as much to look at her small body, covered with creamy yellow fur and navy blue fur on her back and muzzle. She looked to her paws, slender but round and stubby at the end, to her rear where fur-like flames rustled, the process mirroring her "hair". She listened to the soft breaths of something sleeping with her triangular ears on the side of her head. _Quilava…I see you when I look at myself…_

She sighed as she began to get down on her paws and began to walk away from the memory of her fallen friend toward her slumbering companion, a lion-like pokemon with blue skin and spiky black fur on her head, black fur on her chest, front paws, and a section near the hindquarters. The Luxray slept on her side, her tail whipping around occasionally as the Luxray inhaled and exhaled. The Pokemon's body heaved in her sleep. Cindy smiled as she walked by the Luxray and tapped a paw on her. She only batted Cindy's paw way with her own. Cindy tried again and smiled again, rubbing on the Luxray as she groaned and stretched her self awake.

"Good morning Sarah." Cindy said cheerfully.

"Grrr…Morning Cindy." Sarah stretched her neck with her eyes closed and opened her eyes a moment later when it snapped into place, she yawned.

"What time is it?"

Cindy out a paw under where her chin used to be as she thought about it. "Umm, daybreak?"

Sarah only yawned again. "Yawwww… Could have used five more minutes…."

Cindy smiled. "Lina used to like sleeping in…." She looked down as she began to remember with sadness. _Lina…_

That horrible night in Lilycove…Cindy remembered Lina's scream of anguish as six orange tails ruptured her backside and penetrated her shorts...She shook the memory away.

Sarah saw Cindy's face and walked over to her. "You're remembering again, aren't you?"

Cindy only looked down. Sarah sat next to her. "Hey cheer up."

"I lost all my friends that night...I almost lost you." Sarah smiled and put a paw on Cindy's side. "Well you didn't, I'm right here."

Cindy only looked down more. "But the rest…Umi, Maku, Lina…John…."

Sarah's face sort of trembled at the mention of John but she sharpened again. "We'll find them."

"They're out there, somewhere…."

Cindy smiled, but Sarah knew as well as she did, that it was a big world and many pokemon were out there and they could be among any one of them. With this insane virus running around and spreading at a rapid rate, Sarah doubted that Humans will last any longer…

Cindy's flames then began to ruffle with determination. "We will find them. We have to, they would never give up trying to find us, so we shouldn't give up on them." Her flames sparked with determination.

"Ok, that's good and all, but where do we start?" Sarah asked. Cindy calmed down when she thought about it. "I don't know."

Sarah began to walk. "Well, we won't be able to help them by just standing here, lets get a move on."

Cindy nodded. "Right. Let us find that new dawn."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. Cindy grinned sheepishly and held the back of her head. "Well, Lina used to say the night was darkest just before the dawn, but the dawn still comes. It's our darkest hour, but we'll find that dawn. I know it may sound silly and all…"

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them again with a smile. "Its not."

Cindy smiled and began to walk with Sarah down to the road.

"But try not to make it so cheesy next time."

-0-

Hold it down!"

"SQAUWK! SQUAWK! DO-DODUO!"

"Watch the heads! Don't let them bite you!"

Several men were around a Doduo that was going out of control. They were wearing green military outfits and had H.D.C. patches on their shoulders. The Doduo kicked at some of them. The left head and leg seemed to be attacking the troops more ferociously than the other.

"It's definitely a VP. The heads display different personality types. The Doduo stumbled in to one of our camps and started a panic. We're containing things now." A private was reporting to a person wearing a silver HAZMAT suit and had a red patch on his shoulder. His face was hidden behind a black visor. "Good. Proceed with the round up."

"Yes Lt. Garber." The troop left and took a Pokeball.

The red-patch man walked out of the tent and saw a bunch of pokemon on an open field being herded by the HDC troops. Some of them were being caught in Pokeballs while others struggled as troops began to herd them and noose them with lassos. Some of the troops weren't even in HDC uniform, they just wore ranch style outfits and had a big VPCU on the back of their vest, rounding up the human turned pokemon and viral pokemon like cattle. Some even hooted to the air from the thrill of the hunt. Several troops were being careful not to get bitten.

One group came upon a Kanagaskhan with an infant wearing tattered remains of a cap on its small head. One man rode up behind on a Dodrio and swung a rope around its neck, then two others ran around the trashing pokemon with ropes around the legs and tripped it backwards with a tug from the rope around its neck. They soon threw Pokeballs at the stunned giant and captured it, the tattered remnants of clothing of the once human pokemon meaning nothing.

Garber's smile was hidden beneath his visor. It has been good hunting this morning, and there were many bountiful pokemon since the outbreak, waiting to be utilized in their wild states…. _All according to plan…_

He heard a chirp from behind the bushes and began to look around as he began to head behind it to make sure no one was watching…

"AGH! Damnit!" A soldier fell back when the Doduo suddenly whirled on its left leg and the right leg, though flimsily, swung through the air and clawed his side.

"DUO! DODUO!" The two-headed bird called out.

More soldiers came in and began to prod the bird with poles and hot pokers, pushing the bird as it squawked defiance. The Doduo then began to run, both heads bobbing in unison. The troops then batted their rifles against the bird and ushered it into an open cage, and the grate clanged shut as the trooper closed the latch.

The Doduo was penned up in a cage, squawking defiance at the HDC members.

"Leave it there." One of the troops said. He had a huge scratch mark on is side from the Doduo's kicks.

"Vehicle approaching!" a private called out.

A Humvee was driving down the command station and stopped. Out came an important looking man being flanked by National Guard troops. A private saluted him He saluted back.

"Attention on deck!" A private from the convoy called out.

All the troops stood up and saluted an aged but tough looking man with a dark green Jacket and many medals on his right breast pocket, a starred hat on top of his pepper hair.

"General Kikari of the Hoenn National Guard. I would like to speak with the commanding officer of this unit."

Garber came up to him. "That would be me." he didn't salute.

General Kikari squinted to see any hint of a pace beneath the tinted visor, shook his head and took out an envelope. "I'm here by orders of the Hoenn government to inform you that as of now, the Viral Pokemon Containment Unit formerly Headed by Jason S. Keys is disbanded as ordered by the Hoenn Civil Defense Corps, signed by Kikari, Kenji S." He looked up. "Me." Garber seemed to scorn at him but he couldn't tell. The general continued. "All confiscated Pokemon are to be seized by the restructured Hoenn Defense Corps for proper identification and administration of the cure as mandated by the Hoenn institute of Science, signed by Dr. Harper, Melissa A. "

He put the envelope way. "We're taking possession of these viral pokemon."

"But, the virus…it's still hot with activity and new Virals are being made each day…" Garber hesitantly said, as if he'd been caught in the act of something atrocious. The General didn't seem to show any interest. "Yes, but we're tackling this virus in a new way, a better way then the way your unit has been screwing up. There have been too many incidents with this 'ancient kiddie society' nonsense and possible infiltrations that have been threatening to topple this whole operation. As Keys would so put it if he wasn't lost in the Lilycove incident, his own damn fault, 'it's a necessary precaution for stability.' You'll understand."

The general said. He looked to the guards.

"Ok start loading them up. "

Garber was standing there and pulled out a Pokeball. "You want them?"

He unleashed an Espeon. "They're all yours!"

The Espeon's eyes glowed blue and the locks on the cages came loose. At that moment the Pokemon began to attack from their cages and run loose. General Kikari tensed up on alert as the troops began to raise their weapons. Some of the pokemon immediately fled at this gesture but some still came. The troops fired their tranquilizers and struck some pokemon. A Rampardos came by and one of the troops stepped between it and General Kikari and lifted his rifle but his arm splintered backwards from the impact, the young man screaming as the dinosaur pokemon knocked him down and pressed a foot on his chest, breathing sharply and chomping on his shattered arm, infecting him. His comrades instantly unloaded their sedatives on the rampaging viral pokemon. Other virals began to run amok in the camp, biting, ramming, spitting on the humans that were their captors. General Kikari looked to Garber and ordered some troops after him. Garber pointed at the colonel and his Espeon began to dash toward him. It attacked with its forepaws extended. "ESP!" it cried out as it jumped.

The Espeon was suddenly knocked aside by a rifle butt and the troops opened fired and sedated the Espeon. They looked back to Garber who was fleeing already.

"After him!" the General Kikari ordered.

Garber was about to make it in the forest when a Doduo was running along and he didn't see it coming. He bumped into it and the two-headed bird squawked in surprise. Garber fell back and his mask fell aside, revealing the markings on his face. The Doduo seemed to recognize him and began to jump on top of him and scratch at him with its clawed feet. Some troops suddenly came by and hit the Doduo with a rifle butt and shot a tranquilizer into it. The bird squawked in surprise. "DUO!" it cried out. One of the heads began to slump but the other one was struggling to maintain consciousness. The bird limped itself into the forest.

"Let it go. We found the splinter." Kikari said as the troops surrounded Garber.

Garber only sneered. "You can't stop us. We're everywhere."

He began to laugh. "All will kneel before Yasuo's might!"

"Take him away! He's getting delirious." Kikari said after sending a right hook across Garber's face. They cuffed up the laughing man and began to take him away. General Kikari looked the forest where the Doduo slumped off, sighed and went back to the camp.

"Any Ninetales among the viral pokemon?" He asked. One troop shook his head. "Can't tell with them all running around, but I don't remember seeing any in the initial attack."

"Try and catalogue them and look into the databases about any recently captured VP's." General Kikari earnestly ordered. "I want to see the results on my desk by noon."

"Yes Sir." The troop saluted.

General Kikari looked to where the Doduo ran off then wondered about it, and he straightened up his uniform and put his hat on as he went back to the Humvee…

-0-

Cindy and Sarah were walking down the road when Sarah suddenly stopped.

Cindy blinked. "What's wrong Sarah."?

Sarah looked to the sky. "I don't know…I just had this feeling…it was about John…"

Cindy thought about it and looked to the sky. "I feel it too."

She looked to Sarah. "Come on, lets' get going. I'm sure John's all right."

Sarah had a worried look on her hard Luxray features. "Let's hope you're right.

Cindy sighed as she remembered when she was barely starting out her new life as a pokemon, she encountered a Doduo that John was apart of. She didn't know what torture he was going through, but she hoped that she will find him soon to help him. _That anguished cry…those pleading eyes…I'll help you john…_

She'll find him.

And maybe tell him what she always wanted to tell him…

"Come on Cindy, you coming or what?" Sarah asked.

Cindy nodded and followed her friend down the road…

-0-

**And it begins! I'm so glad to have this story up and running and it feels sooo good to return to this series. Those who have been following all faucets of the series should recognize the name Kikari from Lord Nalthren's _Beholder _Series. With this story, I wanted to show Cindy's appreciation for the humanity in her soul she almost lost…and what all her friends failed to keep. How long will it stay in her however?**

**Now in terms of a time line, this takes place between Ancient Society by TurtlesandMonkeys and Double the trouble and also takes place during, but we'll get to that a little in a while on later chapters. Sarah and John belong to swack16. (Would have said it in the disclaimer but that would give away too much…XD)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this little introduction and that I've hooked your attention. And for all you fans from before, hoped you liked it! Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	2. training

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Training.**

**A/N: HI everyone! I'm so glad you all liked that this is one of the few stories that got published DURING the login glitch crisis…now if only I could get more people into the story itself…. Well, at least some of my fans read it. (Swack16 and Nalthren, I'm especially thankful for.)**

**Once again, thank you to TurtlesandMonkeys, and it is HER series, not mine…. (Oh wait that's for the disclaimers...XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not won the Transformation universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys, I'm only borrowing with permission. Sarah and John belong to Swack16. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Cindy and Sarah were walking through the road in the daylight, their paws carrying them forward. Cindy was already accustomed to walking of four legs, but she still misses riding her bike or even walking for that matter. _The things I used to do when I was human…_

Cindy sighed. Sarah noticed her and saw the long face on Cindy and knew something was nagging at her.

"Something on your mind?" Sarah asked. Cindy looked up. "Oh? No, its nothing."

She shook her head. Sarah didn't give up.

"Nobody looks like that over nothing. Come on, what's wrong?"

Cindy stopped and looked down. "It's just…I was remembering the things I used to do when I was human…."

Sarah sat in front of her. "And? How long have you been a pokemon now?"

Cindy sighed and closed her eyes. "I really don't know. It feels like forever since I remember when I was last human. I can't remember what it felt like to stand up tall, when I had hair that didn't burn, when I actually used my hands before I had paws, even simple things like clothes…."

"You mean you feel…um, exposed?" Sarah asked.

"What bothers me is not that I am but rather that I don't seem to mind anymore." Cindy looked down.

"I feel it slipping away as if all that life was nothing but a dream…" Cindy's eyes grew worried.

Sarah looked to the side then began to walk forward again. Cindy followed on her four paws.

"I'm guessing it was your Quilava that attacked you, right?"

She heard Cindy stop. Sarah turned and saw Cindy there, holding her head in her hands and starting to sniffle.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right…its all right…." Cindy said while rubbing her eyes.

Sarah was going to walk to Cindy to comfort her when she smelled something. Sarah stood on alert and hunched down, her fur crackling a bit. Cindy looked around at hearing Sarah growl. It felt like someone else was there. Sarah sniffed the air.

Cindy shook the last of her tears and grew worried at Sarah's sudden alertness. "What's wrong?"

"We are not alone." Sarah growled, not taking her eyes away from the surrounding scenery. Cindy sniffed the air and could smell it to. It was a smell like honey…

"Bzzzzzdreeeeeee."

Out of the bushes a Beedrill came, its wings buzzing fast as it reached one dagger like drill back and struck Sarah, catching the Luxray off guard as she flew back, a cry of surprise and anger emanating from her. She arched her back and twisted her body as she flew through the air and landed on her paws, rebounded, and jumped back at the Beedrill. It flew out of the way and Sarah sailed past it. She landed on the ground and growled at her insect opponent.

"Hey, what was that for!?" She angrily cried at the Beedrill.

"Beedrill! Poison sting!" A young voice called out. Cindy looked around for the source of the voice. The Beedrill nodded and began to soar a little higher and bent its abdomen forward as it charged at Sarah, its stinger poised. Sarah hunched, her tail whipping behind her, teeth bared.

"Sarah, watch out!" Cindy called out. Sarah then bounded to the left when the Beedrill was a few inches away and its stinger plowed into the ground, the bug bending in recoil. Sarah then stood on her front paws as she bended her back legs and kicked the Beedrill, the bugs body bending before it got sent off the ground. It flapped its wings rapidly and got into an upright flying position.

"Beedrill, try Twin needle!" Cindy looked and saw a boy with dark blue hair and a yellow headband across his forehead standing behind the bushes, his eyes sparkling with the determination of a trainer. The Beedrill nodded and flapped its wings as its twin drills began to shine as it was focusing energy into them. Sarah was charging up as her opponent sailed in with its twin needles at the ready. She was about to unleash when the Beedrill unexpectedly changed direction and was behind her all of a sudden. Her energy bolts his nothing as she unloaded and then she cried out when she felt the Beedrill's twin needle attack strike her back. She was being pushed forward as strike after strike came upon her, the bug's needles moving so fast it reminded Cindy vaguely of a sewing machines needle.

"Sarah!" She called out. The boy heard a new cry and looked around when his eyes fell on Cindy.

"A Quilava?"

Sarah then opened her eyes sharply. _They better not go for Cindy! _She then roared out and spun to face the Beedrill and unleashed a massive discharge attack, the volts illuminating the area and catching the Beedrill full force. The bug fell to the ground, sizzling while Sarah fell as her back legs collapsed, panting exhaustedly.

"Beedrill!" The boy called out. He stepped into the clearing and picked up his blacked bug ,only its eyes looked normal as it gave him a sweet gaze and he knew it was ok, cooked, but ok.

"Beedrill, return." He recalled his bug into a Pokeball. Sarah then weakly stood up and glared at him.

"Back off." She growled.

The boy took a step back. "Dang, this Luxray is tougher than it looks. Maybe it was a bad idea to sneak attack it…"He took a step back as Sarah glared at him. "You think?" She growled in poke speak, not that the boy could understand her. Cindy observed the boy more closely. She looked at his poke belt, scarcely any Pokeballs on it. He looked around 9 or 10, he obviously is a fresh trainer. His eyes were wide and nervous.

Cindy ran over to Sarah. "Sarah, let him go. He probably doesn't know what he's doing. He's scared now."

The boy then cocked his head curiously at this Quilava that was apparently telling the Luxray not to attack him. "Uh...I'm sorry that I-uh…." He stuttered while taking a step back.

"Aki! Where are you?" Another voice called. The boy turned around. "Uh oh, I'm in for it now. Coming!" He shot a final look at Cindy and Sarah before running off in the direction the voice came from.

Sarah still stared down his direction. "Hmph, little brat. What business did he have attacking us?" Cindy walked over to her, her gaze also fixed on where he left. "Maybe he thought he could capture us."

Sarah shot an angry look at his direction before turning. "But I already have one. John is the only trainer for me! Hmph." She stopped and looked at Cindy. "Oh, and you too."

Cindy didn't seem to mind the comment. "Anyways, this shows that we have to be more careful. We probably seem like targets for trainers like him."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What kind of trainer goes looking for pokemon at a time like this?"

Cindy looked up as she thought about it. "Um, maybe he doesn't know about the virus. Either that or he's incredibly gutsy...or not very bright."

Sarah snorted. "I'll go with stupid." She began to walk down the road again while Cindy began to follow. "Anyway, I could have used some help out there."

Cindy then stopped and began to twiddle her fore paws. "well actually…I don't know any attacks…"

Sarah stopped and dropped her jaw. "Are you serious?"

Cindy nodded embarrassedly. Sarah sighed. "Well, looks like you're gonna have to learn. I may be good, but I won't always come through when it comes to saving you. You need to learn to fight for yourself."

Cindy listened to Sarah's words and heeded her message. _She's right…what if I'm in trouble and she isn't there to help me…or if she gets captured because I can't do anything about it…_

Cindy's flames ruffles with determination. "All right, I'll do it." She then looked to Sarah with a naïve look. "Um, but who's going to teach me?"

Sarah raised her head up. "Well, seeing as I'm your only friend, guess it's going to have to be me."

Cindy cocked her head to the side. "Um, no offense, but your and electric type and I'm a fire type…will it be the same?" Sarah rolled her eyes with a lighthearted smile. "Fire-type, electric-type, all-the-same-to-me-type. It doesn't matter. Come on, let's find us a place to lay low and train."

Cindy reluctantly nodded and followed the Luxray deeper into the forest.

-0-

"Ok, first off, when you need to attack, you just concentrate deep within and your body will know what to do."

Cindy was sitting down and watching Sarah stand on a stump while she took in everything the pokemon told her. After all, what better way to learn how to attack than from a pokemon?

"Ok, sounds easy, but how do I know what attack to use?"

"As we grow, certain instincts come to us and we just go with it. It's probably what you humans call learning an attack. Whenever a trainer gives us an order, it's usually connected to a move in our instincts. You're a Quilava …do you remember what moves a Quilava has?"

Cindy but her head on her paw and began to think, a very cute gesture coming from a Quilava. "Um, let me see…leer, tackle, ember, smokescreen…"

Sarah got off the stump. "ok let's start with something simple. Tackle is so easy, even a young Shinx can do it." She stood her ground. "Ok, now come at me and tackle me."

Cindy twiddled her paws. "I don't know…what if I hurt you?"

Sarah only shook the comment off. "Don't worry about me, now just tackle."

Cindy got up on her paws and stared at Sarah, a hesitant look on her face. Her flames then ruffled up and she began to run with her eyes closed. She jumped in the air…and missed Sarah completely and landed hard on the ground. "Oomph!" Cindy grunted as a cloud of dust billowed around her. Sarah shook her head. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

-0-

"Ok, this time for sure!" Cindy began to run and at the last second swerved away from the Luxray. She hit empty ground again. Sarah groaned to the sky. _She should have hit me by accident at least once!_

Cindy continued jumping at Sarah but she kept missing. She was panting after her last attempt failed. Sarah slapped her own face with her paw. "Ok, take a break."

Cindy was panting. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to hit you. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Sarah turned her head to the side with a cocky smile. "I've been through a lot worse than a tackle before…" She sighed, as if she were reliving past battles, John appearing in most of those memories. Cindy remembered too, when John fought Akira and Sarah pulled a risky maneuver on the Arcanine Akira sent out. _I wonder how Akira's been…_

"Ok break time's up. I think we'll come back to the tackle later. I think you should try using a special attack."

Cindy gulped. "O-on you?"

Sarah laughed. "Not on me silly! You're too scared to attack me anyway. No, you're gonna torch that rock over there." She gestured to it with her head. Cindy nodded and got on all fours.

"Remember, concentrate hard on the attack you want to use, and let it go."

Cindy nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. _Special attack…concentrate hard on what I want to do…_

She could feel something building up inside her. _It's working! _She began to concentrate harder and felt something building up I her throat. Sarah was watching in anticipation. Cindy opened her eyes and then released the force inside her…

And out came a billow of black smoke. Sarah began to cough while Cindy put her paws to her mouth in surprise. "Oops, I used smoke screen instead!"

"That's okay…at least it came from you…" Sarah coughed. The smoke cleared. "Might be useful incase we need to escape anyway."

Cindy nodded and got down on all fours again. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked. Cindy closed her eyes. "I'm gonna try it again…" She began to concentrate again. _Ok, concentrate harder on what I want…_

The flames on her back and head began to intensify as they began to burn faster and brighter. Cindy opened her mouth…

…and an even thicker plume of smoke erupted form her mouth. Sarah closed her eyes and began to cough as her eyes stung. Even Cindy began to cough form her own smoke. _Oh damn it, I thought I would get it that time!_

-0-

"Aki, get over here. Mom's looking for you!"

An 9-year old girl was crossing her arms as her 10-year old brother came back. She had blue hair like him too. "I'm sorry Nauru, Beedrill and I saw a Luxray and thought we could capture it…"

A mature voice but gentle sounded behind him.

"That's not always a smart thing to do. It could have belonged to someone else already or it could have had this dangerous virus."

Aki turned around. "Big brother! You're back!"

A 16-year-old boy with the same blue hair laughed in a smile too. "Hi little brother. Are you taking care of Beedrill?"

Nauru crossed her arms. " I heard that it got hurt when he was battling with it."

Aki bowed before his older brother. "I'm sorry Kyle. I was just trying to show you that I wanna be a good trainer just like you."

Kyle only laughed. 'It's ok, I know you'll be. Still It's not safe with this virus running around…"

"Yeah, you don't want to get turned into a pokemon, do you?" Nauru chided with her finger. Aki pushed it way. "Leave me alone. I'll be careful."

Kyle smiled. "I bet you are. Now lets get back to mom before she thinks she'll have to call the HDC for us ok?"

Both of the little kids laughed and went back. Kyle looked at them run along and sighed. _That boy worries me sometimes…but he'll be ok. _

He looked to the sky taking on tinges of orange and pink. _The sun's setting down and it'll be night soon…_

He got his bag and began to follow his brother and sister. He stopped when he thought he saw a Vulpix in the bushes. He brought out his own Pokeball for defense but saw it scurry off into the woods. _Those eyes…it looked different some how…_

"Kyle, you coming?" Nauru asked.

"Ok, I'm coming." He looked to see if the Vulpix was still there , but it was gone. He shrugged and went back with his family.

-0-

"It will be getting dark soon." Sarah looked to the sky. Cindy was panting as she stared at the rock, a mocking laugh inside her head as she stared it down. _Come on, I can feel it getting closer I just gotta…._

Sarah walked beside her Quilava friend. "It's ok, we can try this again tomorrow." Cindy still stared the rock down and closed he eyes as she began to concentrate harder again. Her flames rustled with determination again and she could feel the energy again. _Almost got it…burning…fire…attack…_

She thought of herself and all the accomplishments she did when she was a young trainer starting out. _Think about all I was…_

She had thoughts on her friends. _Umi, Maku, Lina…Quilava…_

Her chest felt warmer and the back of her throat too…

_Think about all I could be…_

She had a small image in her head, when she hugged John for luck.

_John…_

Cindy then threw her head back and opened her mouth, an intense heat rushing out her throat and exploding outward into a concentrated stream of fire. The flamethrower struck the rock, scorching it. Cindy panted and her eyes widened as she saw the charred surface on the rock. _…I did it!_

Cindy jumped up excitedly. "I did it! Yeah! I did it!" Sarah smiled at her celebrating friend. "Wow Cindy, that was pretty good. Maybe your fiftieth try, but you didn't give up. Good job." She patted her back. Cindy smiled. "Thanks Sarah, you believed in me."

"Anytime."

-0-

The little Vulpix was running, running away from the human that might have been a threat to it. It could have bitten the human to nullify the threat, but this small part in it told it to run instead, as if it couldn't think of biting anyone else.

The inner voice soon died down and the Vulpix stopped and saw night take hold. It looked up at the stars with curiosity then began to feel vulnerable in the open part of the woods. It slinked to a bush and hid in there. There was no mother Ninetales to protect it, so the Vulpix had to learn to fend for itself.

It yawned, curled up and began to go to sleep. It was sleeping on its stomach with its head resting on its arms.

-0-

Cindy and Sarah were next to a bundle of fire that Cindy conjured all by herself. "You're getting good at this." Sarah said. "You would make a pokemon trainer proud to have you."

Cindy was lying on her back and stared at the sky. "Thanks…Sarah?"

The Luxray looked up. "Hmm?"

"Will we make it? Humans I mean."

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know…I try not to think about things like that."

Cindy sighed. "Lina, Umi, Maku, John, stay safe where ever you are."

She turned on her side and began to close her eyes. "Good night Sarah."

The Luxray stretched too. "Good night Cindy."

Then the two drifted off to sleep.

-0-

"..Duo…Duo…duo…" The Doduo was still limping across the forest, the other head totally unconscious, the remaining one struggling to stay awake. The drugs began to take effect and the bird collapsed.

"Duo…" An image of a girl flashed before it…

_Ci…Cindy…_

Then the Doduo blacked out.

-0-

**A/n: I loved writing this little training scene between Sarah and Cindy. I thought it was important to see how Cindy would go around learning attacks. Sometimes people have a natural talent for it, and others have to focus to get it right. That's the way I see it. Also new Characters where introduced, Aki, Nauru, and his big brother Kyle. Also, that little Vulpix has significance…**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	3. Whispers

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 3: whispers…**

**A/n: well it is nice to see some of my old fans embracing this one as well as those who are new and liking it anyway. :D**

**Well, here's another chap. I bet if I didn't have to focus so much on my other stories this one would be top priority….**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys made the **_**Transformation **_**series and its virus, so they belong to her and I'm only borrowing it with permission. Sarah and John belong to Swack16. MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

_Where am I?_

There was Darkness everywhere Cindy looked. She saw nothing but blackness…

Soon an object came into her focus. She began to move toward it and saw something she thought she'd never see again.

There was a girl in the distance, a girl with an orange headband, orange jacket, and a familiar face, her hair in a ponytail…

_Lina! _Cindy began to run excitedly to her old friend, barely noticing that she was running on four legs. When Lina saw her however, her face became on of horror as she gasped and backed away from Cindy. She raised her arms defensively.

"Get away from me!" She called out as she reached for a Pokeball. Cindy then notice that Lina seemed taller the closer she got and she looked at herself and saw that she was still a Quilava. _Oh no, Lina doesn't know it's me! _"Lina, it's me Cindy!" It sounded like Quilava snarls to Lina and her face grew more desperate as she began to amble away from Cindy blindly, not seeing the pokemon ahead of her…

"Lina look out!" She called out to her friend but it was too late. The pokemon bit her and she began to scream again, the cries piercing through Cindy's body. Lina seemed to crumble and melt away as her body grew smaller and sic tails tore violently from her backside and her eyes became sunken pools of black. Cindy felt anguish pierce through her as the newly formed Vulpix turned and faced her with cold eyes, devoid of any emotion. "Why couldn't you save me…" It said in Lina's voice.

Cindy felt tears sting in her eyes as her voice began to break. "I-I tried L-Lina….I tried….I tried…"

Any sign of sentience in Lina completely vanished as her eyes became even blacker without any definition and she stared at Cindy with those cold eyes, eyes that didn't seem human at all. Cindy tried to shield her self from the unforgiving stare but she could still feel that laser stare piercing her very being. _I tried...I tried...I tried…_

"Vulpix Vul…" The fox pokemon said with a tone of resentment, and Cindy watched as the Vulpix began to dash into the woods and into the darkness. Cindy began to run but soon stopped as someone else walked between her and the fleeing fox. She saw a girl with light blue hair staring at her with emotionless eyes that soon closed as pink fur began to race all over her body and her ears grew, a tail sprouting from her behind with a thick round end that had three extensions. She shrank and became a Skitty and didn't run at her with the hyperactive attention that Skitty are normally associated with, no, Cindy felt contempt from this Skitty. _Umi…_

"Why didn't you protect Maku?" She asked and each word burned through Cindy. A boy walked out of the water, turning blue with each step and sprouting fins as he got closer until he became a Mudkip that stared at her with sad eyes. "Why didn't you keep your promise?" .

_Maku...Umi...Lina...I tried…_

_  
_Cindy felt like screaming, wishing that the world would just open up and swallow her. She looked and saw Quilava there, staring at her with burning hatred. Cindy felt her tears stream harder down her face as she hid in shame from all her friends.

_I tried...I tried!_

And then she looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and blue shirt and jacket staring at her with an emotionless look and dead eyes.

"No, you didn't…" Her former human self said.

All of a sudden, they all just seemed to shoot away into the darkness, leaving Cindy all alone as they disappeared…forever…

_NO, WAIT! COME BACK!_

_-0-_

"…Cindy! Cindy, Wake up!"

Cindy was shaking in her sleep, reaching out with a paw, murmuring. "…Wait, come back…come back…"

She then felt a light shock jolt her and snapped her eyes open with a gasp. She panted, staring at the ground when she sensed some movement next to her and turned and saw Sarah, a worried look on the Luxray's face. "Sorry, only thing I could think of…" She said. "You okay? You were shaking and crying in your sleep."

Cindy brought her paw up and felt the wetness on her fur. "I was dreaming…"

Sarah saw her face sadden. "About your friends...right?" Cindy looked down as she nodded. Sarah walked over to her.

"I..I couldn't save them Sarah…" Cindy sniffed. "I..I tried…but….but…."

Cindy felt the tears resurfacing as her voice broke when she started to cry. Sarah looked to the side as she tried to search for the right words. "Now hold on, it's not your fault-"

Cindy snapped her head towards Sarah, a face full of tears and sorrow. "Yes it is! I didn't try hard enough...I led them to that city…I couldn't save them and now they're gone forever!" Cindy put her paws over her head as she curled up and continued to cry.

Sarah only sighed and walked next to Cindy and bent down to her weeping face. "Cindy….from what I've learned, sometimes it feels like bad things happen and it seems like there's nothing in the world that you can do about it…" Cindy began to look up. Sarah continued. "Sometimes you can't…but sometimes…sometimes you just have to pull through and do what you can. I bet you did all you can for your friends and they know that."

Cindy only curled up. "But how can you be sure? They're gone…"

"And we'll find them. " Sarah added. "Remember that thing you keep telling me about it being worse before it gets better or something? Well you gotta stick to that if you want to have any chance of finding them.. You're the one who taught me never to lose hope…"

Cindy sniffled some more. "I guess you're right…"

She then got up and hugged the Luxray. Sarah was surprised at first but soon rubbed Cindy's back with her forepaw.

-0-

_..."take care…"…she hugged him…_

One dormant soul was remembering their first embrace…

…_They all hugged in a group…she blushed at… Chad…_

Another was remembering a reunion of friends faded long ago…

…_the girl…he tired to protect her…_

There were two consciousnesses dormant, buried, sleeping. It was only in dreams that whispers of a memory can truly resurface and run free, but that was all that they were in the mind, whispers…

_There was a Quilava…that girl, she had a Quilava…_

"_Who was she?" _He asked.

_The Quilava had that girl's voice…_

"_Who is she?" _A gentler voice asked the other.

That one moment of confusion and pain…when he tried to speak…

"_Ci-Cindy…Cindy…Cindy…" _

Pain rushed both of the dreamers, as if remembering that triggered a reaction of rage and pain.

In the forest, the unconscious Doduo snapped awake and began to squawk in rage and confusion.

_Fight it…fight it…fight it!_

"…_I…I'm trying!" _A fair and gentle voice was loosing against the instinct…the other voice still fought….trying to reassure the other, trying to regain a lost identity.

…_it was after their battle…Cindy, the mystery girl…no not mysterious…He knew her…_

"_You're pretty good…."_

"…_John_.."

_John? _That was his name. He was John.

"DUUUUUUOOOOO!" The left head suddenly squawked loud, the cry resounding through the forest.

"_Agghh!…!…Cindy! I…I don't know how long I can…can hold it back…"_

There was someone else with him. He was trying to remember.

_The little Plusle was curled up in sleep…she came out of the room after being cured…_

…_Missy was calling out to her as the girl shrank into the body of a Plusle…_

"_Mary! Mary!"_

_Mary?_

"…_Mary?! Mary! Can you here me! We have to fight it!"_

"…" There was no answer back.

The left Doduo head turned and pecked at the other head, hoping to get a response.

"Duo!" The head responded. _Duo, Duo, Duo…can't…duo duo duo, fight, duo, duo, can't re…..remember…_

_Raaghhhhh! I'm fading again! Have to….have to fight it!_

The Twin headed bird began moving its heads about, squawking loudly. Both heads shuddered and the Doduo began to calm down.

_Duo Duo Duo duo duo duo…_

These whispers can have such resounding effects.

-0-

"_We'll make it right?"_

_She nodded. "yeah, we will…"_

The Vulpix woke up in confusion. It was hearing a loud squawking in the distance, two distinct voices crying out loud. One of the voices had a place in the Vulpix's memory…

"_Are you trying to say something?"_

"…_I'm just warning you that one day that thick head of yours is going to land you into a bunch of trouble one day…"_

The Vulpix turned its head in confusion at that. It was some type of memory, yet the Vulpix had no recollection of the event happening in its life, but maybe in the _other _one_…_

The Vulpix looked to the moonlight and began to move away from the squawking, whatever it was. The Vulpix began running. There was no mother Ninetales to teach it, so it had to fend for itself. It always had, ever since it was born.

-0-

Cindy was on her back staring at the moon, thinking about her friends.

_Maybe there's a chance that they were cured and they're waiting for me…but will they recognize me?_

John did. John did and he wasn't even in his full state of mind. Cindy thought about her dream with Lina. _She was afraid of me…she knew I let her down…_

Cindy rolled on her side. _Maybe it would've been better if I had lost my mind…then I wouldn't have to live with the guilt I have…_

Maybe she should just…fade away into nothingness…

-0-

**A.N: That's a wrap for this chapter. ****Interesting thought Cindy had at the end of the chapter… The dream was a way to show how Cindy still agonizes about the night in Lilycove, more about the fact that she couldn't do anything about her friends. She feels better if her human self were to go into oblivion so she wouldn't worry about it anymore, probably how most people feel when they loose their minds. May and John had a brief resurfacing, but it was only brief…John is fighting, that itself is evident. The "whispers of a memory line" is a direct reference to my one-shot with the same title. Originally, this dream with Lina only had Lina but then I came back to this and decided to add the others…makes it much more agonizing in that respect…. **

**Well, please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	4. Mama

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 4: mama**

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chap for all of you. I like that a lot of you are really concerned what happens to Cindy…reminds me of the old days when writing Quarantine. So, what will happen now? Read on to find out! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys, which belongs to her. MEE-YAA!**

-0-

_The night is darkest just before the dawn…_

What darkness? What dawn?

_The dawn is coming…_

The Vulpix stretched itself awake when the sunlight hit its eyes. It yawned and sniffed the air. It was a beautiful morning and it had no care in the world. The Vulpix got up and stretched its little furry body one more time before starting to walk around the grass on its four paws.

The Vulpix went by the stream and saw its reflection. It bent down and touched the water with its nose and the reflection rippled for a while. The Vulpix yelped and flew back a bit, a little surprised, then it went back and saw the reflection starting to go back to the way it was. The Vulpix cocked its head to the side and walked to the reflection again. It put one paw in the water and saw the reflection ripple again. Amused by this, the Vulpix was batting the water again. Its paw began to feel tired and began to ache. It put its paw out of the water, wondering why it was starting to hurt.

_Fire type bad against water…_

The Vulpix realized that it shouldn't be around water for too long. Or maybe it was only in attack situations. The Vulpix sighed and began to walk. There was no mother Ninetales to teach it about survival in battle or to forge for food so the Vulpix had to learn by itself in the three months it could remember existing. The Vulpix yearned for a mother. It tried to remember what it mother was when it was born…

_A rush of light…there was wailing…hers…the sound of new life…there was joyful sobbing and light everywhere…a brown haired woman looked tired but was smiling with joy and bliss…she reached a hand out and cradled…her…_

"_Lina…"_

The Vulpix blinked. It couldn't understand why that would show up in trying to remember its birth mother. They were not the same species as it. And the meaning of this one word, _Lina, _held greater mystery for the Vulpix cub. It really wanted a mother Ninetales who probably knew what these visions mean…

**-0-**

"Do..."

"Duo.."

"Do…"

"Duo."

The Doduo was running through the forest, its mind back in a stable state, free of any signs of the previous night's disturbances. Both heads bobbled as it took great strides with its enormous clawed feet.

"_Duo! Do…keep running…Duo!…get away from…Do! Predators and trainers…duo!"_

"_Yes, Duo! Run, run run, duo duo duo!"_

The Doduo then took a left turn and began running towards a stream. A Vulpix walked into its field of vision. The little fox ducked as the two-headed bird bounded over it.

"Vul! Vulpix Vul!" The little fox complained. The Doduo stopped and one head turned to the side.

"Duo?"

It bent forward and observed the fox. "Duo! Duo! Duo!" It squawked. The Vulpix just turned and slapped it with its tails. The head was sent back.

…"_OW! We said we were sorry!"_

"…_Humph, that still doesn't excuse the fact that you attacked me…" A brown haired girl in an orange outfit complained…_

The girl in the orange outfit. She was with _her…_

_Cindy…_

The Doduo squawked loudly and began to shudder again. The Vulpix began to crouch with a confused look on its face.

"Duo! D-ahhhh!" The bird began to squawk while the other head looked to the Vulpix then it's left head then back to the Vulpix. "Vul!" The fox said in a familiar voice. No not familiar to her, but to _him…_

"Duo! Do-….L-Lina?" The Doduo asked of the fox.

The Fox's eyes widened. "Vul? Vul vul Vulpix vul?" How did the Doduo know about that name? Did the Vulpix know the bird? It had no recollection of ever making friends with it or anything, this was the first time she ever saw a pokemon like this.

"Lina! It is you isn't it… Duo-gahh! What-what happened to Cindy…?"

The Vulpix began to run and run away and the Doduo's left head tried to run after it but its mind was not coordinated and it stumbled. The right head was squawking in confusion while the left head tried to move forward on its own.

"Lina! Lina! Li-Duo! Doduo DODUO!" The head shuddered and it slumped. Then it got up and the bird was walking normally as if the incident before never happened. It took a drink at the stream.

-0-

The Vulpix did not know what that was about. How did a Doduo it had no memory of encountering know about the word that confounded it ever since it could remember?

The Doduo and the Vulpix may have met before, but it wasn't in the states they were currently in…

The Vulpix shook its head clear. Now what did that mean, not in their current states? Was there a form that they were in before this one?

Lina. That word meant something, and until the Vulpix knew what it meant, it would try and find someone to explain it to it. Just not a two headed bird that is clearly out of its mind…

_Cindy…what did the bird mean by that. Cindy was a human in my dreams…was the Doduo in my dreams too?_

The Vulpix closed its eyes as it tried to remember…

"_So who's this… your boyfriend or something…?" Both perked up at the comment…_

_There was a man_ with_ ebony shades and dressed in black…a boy with amber challenged him… the pokemon battled fiercely…"Playtime is over!" the tall man said as he unleashed a ball that burst into light…a beautiful red Ninetales…_

The Vulpix opened its eyes quickly. A red Ninetales…was that it's birth mother? The Vulpix looked to the sky. It has to be, Ninetales are mothers to Vulpix, and it was the only Ninetales the little Vulpix remembered in recent memory. It will seek out this red Ninetales…maybe it knows some answers…

The little fox got up and began to travel north, back to where it remembers being born…

Born by the city on the coast…

-0-

Sarah stretched her self and yawned and looked up. She felt real rested, but noticed something was different. Usually at this time Cindy already disturbed her sleep, but Sarah looked up and saw that the sun was already up for awhile. _And Cindy is an early riser…she didn't leave me, did she?_

Sarah got up and looked around. There were the ashes of their campfire resting in the center and Sarah looked a little more and sighed in relief when she saw Cindy at the far edge, staring at the horizon, her back to the Luxray. Sarah decided to walk over to her Quilava friend and say good morning.

"Morning Cindy." Sarah said.

Cindy still stared down at the small puddle that was in front of her…then she perked up and slowly turned to Sarah. "Oh, good morning Sarah…" She said with a forced smile. Sarah quickly knew something was on her friends mind. "You ok? You're still not thinking about that dream, are you?"

Cindy shook her head. "No…"

Sarah didn't give up. "You don't make a very good liar, Cindy…"

"Sarah, is there anything I can do? Anything that will make any difference? For my friends…for anyone?"

Sarah sat next to Cindy. "Hey, I thought I already told you, you did all you possibly can to help your friends, and you will find them." She looked Cindy in the eye. "We both will."

Cindy sniffed. "You know what's sad? I almost forgot something real important, and I can feel it drifting…my mother's name…"

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "Your mom's name?"

Cindy nodded. "I think I can still recall...parts of it…it's…It's…Di-lava?"

Sarah cocked her head in confusion. "Dilava?"

Cindy shook her head. "What? No that's not it…lava….It's Qui-ana?" She looked at Sarah with a worried face. "God Sarah, what's happening to me?"

Sarah put a paw on Cindy's back. "Don't worry, it's probably from being a Quilava for awhile…it's probably nothing…"

Cindy looked to Sarah. "I can't remember my own mother's name…it's more than nothing…my mind is fading…I'm dying inside Sarah." Cindy then buried her face in her paws. "I'm scared Sarah, I'm so scared…" She began to sniffle as tears began to stream down her face. She felt a reassuring lick on the side of her cheek and looked to see Sarah with a worried face. "Don't worry...I'm here for you…we all are…but you can't give up." She brought her worried gleaming eyes level with Cindy's. "We need you…your friends need you…_he _needs you..."

Cindy looked to the sky. _John…I need you too._

Cindy then wrapped her paws around Sarah and hugged her tight.

"Sarah, don't let me go…if it comes to that…don't ever let me run away…"

She looked at the Luxray with streaming eyes. "Can you promise me that?"

Sarah nodded. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to, I won't let you go…even if I have to go all over the world just to find you, I won't let you go."

"Thank you, Sarah…"

The two separated and Cindy brushed away her tears. "Come on Cindy, let's find that dawn you're always talking about."

"Yeah…Sarah?"

"Yes Cindy?"

"It's Diana. My mother's name is Diana."

Sarah smiled. "Nice name. Hopefully you'll see her again soon."

-0-

The Vulpix kept moving at a steady pace down the road, hiding in bushes whenever a tall person comes by on the road, though there were very few times when the little kit had to do so. There were only a few of those pokemon with the different furs on their heads that strolled by and had other pokemon fight for them…

Wait…didn't it use to call those things something else? What was that word again? The Vulpix stopped and pondered but couldn't comprehend what it was trying to remember…

_Mama…I need you…you can guide me and protect me…_

The Vulpix then got up again and began to walk down the path. Soon it got hungry and stopped by a berry bush. The little Vulpix stood on its hind paws and grabbed at a large pink berry that was closest to it and pulled down. The bush trained and pulled against the little Vulpix and soon the berry snapped off and The Vulpix settled down. It brought its little muzzle down to the soft skin of the berry and sank its little teeth. A sweet tangy sensation rushed at it as it brought some of the berry's flesh inward and worked its little delicate mouth, grinding the flesh into paste and swallowed it. The Vulpix cried out in delight. That was a good berry. It continued to nibble on it until later there was nothing left of it. The Vulpix licked any left over residue off of the rim of its mouth and looked to the sky. How closer was it to finally finding out what all the things that confounded it really mean?

_I have to find you mama…_

-0-

_They were there again…the pokemon with the multi-colored furs on their bodies. There were some young kits at play, swinging off of some apparent silver vines that connected to a silver tree, swinging back and forth. Others were on a part of the land that moved up when one of the kits sat on one end and the other young one on the other side would push down so that their end came down, laughing while they did it. Some reveled in the sand, digging and piling it up._

_She was riding on one of those swinging vines and laughed while she did. She soon leapt through the air and landed on her…hands and got sand all over her, but she didn't mind…_

"_Hi, are you ok?"_

_She looked up to see another kit with yellow fur on her head and a blushing smile on her bare face._

"_Hi, I'm Cynthia. Everyone calls me Cindy though. I like Cindy" She closed her eyes in a smile._

"_Hi Cindy! I'm…" _She said something then but now she can't remember.

The Vulpix awakened from its brief slumber. It was another one of those visions. And Cindy, that was what the Doduo asked it about…

The Vulpix looked at the sky and sniffed. It smelled a scent, a new one. It began to continue sniffing the air when it came across a lump in the idle of the road. It was a pokemon, one with black and gray fur and sharp teeth. It had four paws, each having claws.

…_The young one with amber eyes and black fur on its head released another red and white ball. "I won't back down…Go Shadow!" _

_A wolf like pokemon emerged, snarling…"MIGHTYENA!"_

The Vulpix jumped back from the memory, the vision so sudden, but sure enough it helped it remember what pokemon this was. _Mightyena…that's what it's called…_

And the red Ninetales faced a Mightyena…

The Vulpix became excited and sniffed at the Mightyena, trying to find another scent, hoping to catch what a Ninetales might smell like. It soon found a new scent near the head, as if it had been struck. The Vulpix had a brief image of one of those majestic tails hitting this snarling menace.

_The man with black hair struck the one in the silver suit and had yellow fur on its head._

"_Look Jason, I'm through being your lapdog…"_

The Vulpix didn't know why that came, but it had a feeling it had to do with the unconscious Mightyena.

-0-

Night was beginning to fall and the Vulpix could smell the scent weakening.

_No, I can't loose the scent, not when mama could be close!_

She looked around the bushes and saw a sign in the distance.

_Welcome to Lilycove city: "Where the land and sea meet."_

The coastline was near by, the Vulpix could hear it. This is definitely the spot it remembers strongly as far back as it could remember. The scent was still faint but it was around this area. The Vulpix knew that it was close to finding any clue about its origin here.

The Vulpix closed its eyes and listened. It heard a sound, like kits at play. It began to follow that noise and slinked in the bushes.

The noises soon stopped and by the time the Vulpix got to the source of the sounds, the sweet sounds of slumber could be heard.

What the little fox saw nearly made its heart leap.

Vulpix. Three of them, sleeping next to two Ninetales. One was as beautiful as the little kit could imagine, its soft creamy yellow fur exhaling and inhaling as it slept. Next to it was another Ninetales, only this one was black and seemed to be ruminating about something than sleeping, then nuzzled one of its sleeping kits. The Vulpix looked around and stopped at the objective of its goal…

A red Ninetales.

It was almost going to prepare itself for slumber when it stopped and sniffed the air. "Who's there?" It asked with a strong yet soothing and smooth voice. The little Vulpix couldn't contain itself and crawled out of the bushes in front of the Red Ninetales. The red fox stopped and looked at the little cub with confusion. "A kit, where is your mother, young one?" The Vulpix stepped forward expectantly.

"Mama?"

The red Ninetales seemed a little socked at the utterance of this word, but soon collected her self. "So, You believe I am your mother?"

The Vulpix stepped forward with expectant eyes. "Mama?" It asked again.

The Ninetales walked over to the kit and sniffed it, a look of faint recognition seeming to appear on its face.

"…I suppose I am then…" She said.

The Vulpix then ran quickly and nuzzled her head against the Ninetales, crying out in joy. The Ninetales twitched from the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed and put a paw on the Vulpix's back.

"Mama! I found you! I found you!" She continued to nuzzle the red Ninetales.

The Ninetales looked to the slumbering black Ninetales then back at the cub.

The Vulpix looked up. "Mama, do I have a name?"

Maybe now she can find out some answers.

The Ninetales seemed to consider then looked at the Vulpix with its deep red eyes.

"..Nia…"

_Nia…Lina…Nia…_ Lina sounded like Nia, so maybe that was the true name of the Vulpix. Maybe she was saying it wrong, but now her mother came and helped her remember her true name. She was Nia.

"Vulll." The newly christened Nia yawned and curled up at its mother Ninetales' feet and began to slumber…all the dreams with "Lina" seeming to…fade away…

-0-

**A/N:I think it's pretty apparent who this Vulpix really is now. XD**

**Well this was a concept that me and my fellow author Lord Nalthren came up with, that the Vulpix Lina became met with Kitsune under the notion that the red Ninetales was her mom, and even though several memories of her true self tried to show her otherwise, Lina still wants to believe in this new reality her Vulpix self created. She's still fighting, but now she has forgotten her name and that's a heavy blow to her state of mind. Now she thinks she's Nia. This will also be covered in Nalthren's **_**Eye of the Beholder **_**Story, and you will see Kitsune's side of it as well. Cindy nearly forgetting her mother's name was a sign that she needs to keep fighting before she becomes Cindy Richards no more…**

**All of our characters are still fighting…but will they emerge victorious or fade into nothingness? Well, please review. Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	5. New friends and old enemies

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 5: New friends and old enemies**

**A/N: Hi! Well, here's another chap for New Dawn. I liked everyone's reaction to the last chap and Lord Nalthren definitely benefited from Nia's addition. Well what's next for our transformed heroine, Cindy? Well, let's find out! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Transformation series our its virus created by TurtlesandMonkeys. She created it, so it's hers. Nintendo owns pokemon. John and Sarah belong to Swack16.**

**-0-**

Cindy and Sarah were walking along a part of the forest. There was less of a chance of running into most trainers in here, but they also didn't know where they were going. Sarah sighed as they passed another tree stump and looked to Cindy. "Remind me why we're in here again?"

Cindy stood up and sat on her back legs. "Well, other than safety from trainers, this is a forest right? And some pokemon live in the forest…" She looked around.

Sarah understood. "And some of those pokemon may be your friends…."

Cindy nodded with solemn determination. "That's right."

Sarah scratched the back of her head with a front paw. "Wouldn't you think it be better if you went to a city to get cured and all?"

Cindy shook her head. "Not without my friends. If I'm a pokemon I can talk to them better and understand them…plus I still think the HDC would rather capture us and store us away than cure us…" She felt her flames ruffle. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life as a pokemon in a cage."

Sarah walked next to her. "You also don't want to be a pokemon for the rest of your life either." Cindy nodded. "Of course not…the sooner I find my friends, the better."

Sarah watched a flock of Pidgey fly by. "Well, one thing that would help is to know what we're looking for, there's a lot of pokemon out here."

Cindy looked around. "Yeah…" She closed her eyes as she remembered. "Lina became a Vulpix, Umi was bitten by a Skitty, and Maku turned into a Mudkip…"

"And John's stuck as a two headed Doduo…" Sarah added bitterly. "Ok So Vulpix, Skitty, Mudkip and Doduo, that's what we look for?"

Cindy sighed. "It's not going to be easy, any Vulpix could be Lina, any Mudkip Maku…plus it doesn't help that they probably won't even remember who they are…" She looked to the sky. "All we can do is hope that they'll have some bit of them left, just like John-lava…" She grasped her mouth as soon as that left her. "And soon…"

-0-

Cindy and Sarah began to look through bushes and tree's calling for their friends' names, usually spooking some pokemon or even aggravating some. Cindy's last calling in a cave resulted in her getting a face full of soot from a grumpy Torkoal.

"Well, they're definitely not in there…" Cindy coughed out as she wiped some of the soot from her fur. Sarah was taking some sticky string off of her. "I checked the west part, but ended up on the wrong side of a Spinarak Man, wild pokemon can be so rude…"

Cindy nodded. "Then again, they are kind of territorial." Sarah got the last sticky string off of her. " So, what do we do now."?

Cindy began to walk forward. "We keep looking, maybe east." Sarah groaned. "We don't even know if they've been captured or not. For all we know, they're probably cured already and are waiting for us."

Cindy looked back to her. "I wish I can be sure, but something inside tells me they're still out there and I have to find them. " She put her paws near her mouth. "Lina! Umi! Maku! John!" She then began to walk in that direction. Sarah sighed and began to follow.

Cindy continued calling for the names of her friends. _I have to find them, soon…before I even forget who I'm looking for…_

She stopped when she heard crying. Sarah bumped right into her as soon as she stopped.

"Sarah, do you hear that?"

Sarah shook her head from the impact and listened. "Crying…"

Cindy nodded and called out. "Hello?" The crying voice stopped. "W-who's there?" A young boy's voice sounded out. It didn't sound familiar to Cindy, so it couldn't be one of her friends, but it was still someone in need. She went to the bushes and peeked her head through. What she saw was a little Larvitar, tears stained on his green pebble face. He blinked. "W-who are you?" he stammered. Cindy tried to put on a gentle face. "I'm Cindy, a pokemon train…well, was a pokemon trainer when I was human, but I won't hurt you."

"You won't?" He got up. "My name's Steve, I was human too, but a Larvitar got me and now I'm one too…" he looked down. Cindy went to him and put a paw on his back. "Oh, are you all right?"

Steve looked at her with watery eyes. "After I turned into one, I was so scared that I ran into the woods, afraid the space men would take me away and put me in a cage…"

_The HDC…poor kid's probably only 7 or 8 and this happens to him…_Cindy thought to her self. "Well, it's going to be ok… me and Sarah will protect you." He looked behind her and saw the Luxray. "You will?" Sarah looked to Cindy with a bewildered face. "We will?"

Cindy nodded. "Of course we will. There's a cure for this virus, and we're going to get it soon, but I'm looking for my friends first." Steve stood up. "There's a cure?" Cindy nodded. "Mmm-hmm, and after we've found my friends we'll get the cure and be human again." He looked to Sarah. "Is she human too?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, but my master has been turned into a pokemon and Cindy is helping me try to find him too."

Steve stood up. "Ok, then I'll come with you and help you look for them too." Cindy smiled. "Thank you. Oh Steve, how long have you been a Pokemon?"

Steve rubbed the back of his head. "I got turned into one probably the day before yesterday…."

"Have you seen any pokemon like a Vulpix or a Skitty around here?" Cindy asked.

"Or a Doduo?" Sarah added. Steve shook his head. "No, I didn't…why, are they your friends?" Both nodded. "No, sorry."

Cindy smiled. "It's ok. Well, let's get moving." As she passed Sarah by she leaned close. "I think he doesn't know how to use attacks yet…" Sarah groaned. "Awww, I'm not going to teach him this time."

-0-

Cindy, Sarah, and their newfound friend Steve traveled together as the continued combing the forest. In the middle, Cindy would tell the young Larvitar tales of her adventures before this experience and what led up to it.

"…I led them to that city…and now they're pokemon. I was so crushed by the fact that I could do little to save them…then Quilava saves me one last time before she gets infected and turned me into one…the pain of the transformation couldn't equal the pain I felt from losing her." Steve looked down. "Ow, that must have hurt real bad. When I turned into a Larvitar, it hurt. I felt like a thousand Beedrill were stinging me all over."

Sarah snorted at the mention of Beedrill but Cindy told Steve not to mind it.

"So, why did they run away?" Steve asked.

"Well, the scientists, Sherice, said that the virus turned us into pokemon fully sometimes that we even forget who we are. My friends think they've been pokemon since the day they were born." Steve shuddered. "How creepy…"

Sarah stopped when she smelled something. "What is it?" Cindy asked. Sarah looked up. "Pokemon…smells like a bug." Her fur crackled. "Hate bugs…"

Cindy understood…most of the time Sarah gets attacked by bugs. Cindy stepped forward. "Let me handle it, I'm a more effective type against them." Sarah nodded.

Cindy looked around when she saw a Wurmple in a tree to her right. She ruffled her flames, having a brief flashback when Society members attacked them and they used a Wurmple against them. She leaned her head back. The Wurmple noticed.

"Ahh, stop!" A girl's voice sounded out. Cindy opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth, firing a plume of smoke at the worm. The Wurmple coughed and fell off the tree. "Ow." She said as she landed on the back of her squirmy body. Cindy and Steve walked up to the struggling bug. "Let me guess, you're human too?" Steve asked. The Wurmple righted herself. She nodded. "Y-yeah. I-I 'm human, my name's Sophie." Cindy reached a paw out. "My name is Cindy." The Wurmple looked at Cindy's paw hesitantly and reached a pointy digit out. Cindy felt the stubby digit and shook it the best she could. Steve then stepped forward. "Hi I'm Steve." Sophie did the same and had an anguished look on her face. "Oh man, I'm so gross, aren't I?" Steve closed his eyes in a smile. "No, actually, you're pretty cool." Sophie turned away. "No I'm disgusting! I'm a Wurmple, a dumb, stupid, squishy Wurmple!" Cindy patted her back. "Now now, calm down…how long have you been a pokemon?" Sophie looked up. I-I don't know…weeks, months…I'm lucky no one has captured me yet…I heard voices and thought it might be trainers or something…I then find out its only more pokemon who used to be human like me…" She looked down. Cindy patted her back. "What if I can tell you that there's a cure to this?"

Sophie then let up, her big eyes widening, filling with hope. "There is?!"

Cindy nodded. "And we're going to get it, when I find all my friends, we'll get it."

Sophie's eyes then watered and she suddenly squished her self against the Quilava, her suction feet sticking to her as she hugged her. "Thank you, thank you!" Cindy smiled a nervous one as the worm continued to hug her then squirmed off. "Oh sorry, it's a little habit I have, hugging when I'm real happy, and as you can tell, I haven't heard good news in a real long time…"

Sarah looked to Cindy. "Don't you dare go on with that "Darkest before dawn crap"…"

Cindy sweat dropped. "…right?"

-0-

As they walked down the forest, they all exchanged tales of their lives as Pokemon and prior to that. Once Sophie calmed down, she actually sounds like a nice girl to hang around with, talking normally. They picked up one more former human that day, A Ralts named Warren.

"…And then these people with markings just come out of nowhere and knock me out. I woke up to see my self in a cage and they bring up an angry Ralts and I'm sure you can tell what happens next." He tripped when he missed a step. Warren sighed. "You'd think after several months of being in this form I'd be used to these little legs, yet I still trip on this "skirt" or whatever it is. Cindy helped him up. "Well, Ralts are part Psychic, I think they float or have some one carry them most of the time." The little reddish pink eyes under the crown of green lit up. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up and wobbled his head a bit, trying to catch his balance. "It's just, I can't stand being so short..."

Sarah whispered to Cindy. "He was turned by those crazy people." Cindy had a compassionate look. "He was turned by force…we kind of all were…"

Sophie began to go by a bush and her little mandibles started to gather some leaves and munch on them. She then shook her self and spat out the leaves. "What am I doing? I was doing it again!" She began to spit out some more. "Its been happening a lot lately, I get hungrier than before and randomly start to eat leaves." Cindy looked to her. "Maybe it's just something Wurmple do, you know, its instincts." Sophie shook her head. "But I don't want to be a Wurmple, I want to be me again."

Cindy sighed. "We all want to be ourselves, but first we have to find someone who'll help us." Sophie then began to eat at the leaves again. Cindy felt her own stomach rumble. "Well, I think it would be a good time to find something to eat…"

Sarah rested on her stomach, crossing her paws. "If we could find a river, I'd stun a few Remoraid or Magikarp and then you can finish them with a flamethrower or something." Cindy shook her head. "But they could be human too." Warren looked up. "I'm not one for cannibalism."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine, berries then?" Cindy nodded. Sarah sighed. "Some one care to join me?" Steve stepped forward. "I'll help."

Sarah nodded and Steve began to follow her. Cindy, Warren and Sophie began to look around for some twigs to be kindling for a fire that night. They found a few, but Sophie eating the leaves actually contributed to the bulk of their fire wood, the Wurmple tossing aside any twigs after she stripped it of leaves. Sarah found a berry tree and crawled up it with her claws to get to a branch while Steve waited below for her to drop some berries. Sarah tried to shake them but some wouldn't budge. Steve then began to think for a while and stood next to the trunk of the tree and began to head butt it. Sarah began to cling on to the limb as the tree began to shake a lot more. "Whoa, hey! What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she hung on. Steve continued to head butt and the berries began to pour from the limbs. The tree stopped shaking and Sarah breathed a sigh of relief before the limb she was on snapped and she landed with a thud. She looked at the Larvitar with a disgruntled look. "well, at least we got the berries?" Steve asked with a nervous look.

-0-

Sarah and Steve were walking back to the sight of a warm campfire glow, Cindy standing proudly by the blaze. "My second one." She said. Sarah smiled. Steve took off the large leaf on Sarah's back that had the berries on it. "Ok everyone, dig in." he said. Sophie looked up from her resting spot. "Urp, No thanks I...I had enough."

Sarah found a place by the side of the fire and rested on her stomach and crossed her arms. "Man, what a day…it's nice being out here in the wild and all, but what I would give to snuggle up to John resting here right now…" The Luxray said while staring at the fire.

Steve perked up from eating a berry. "Oh, your original trainer?" Sarah nodded. "He's out there somewhere, stuck as a mindless Doduo, and I can't even help him…" She looked down and rested her chin on her paws. "And he did everything for me…he saved my life, raised me, loved me…and I love him so much yet I couldn't help him now in his time of need."

Warren nodded. "It hurts to know there's nothing you can do about some things…like I wish I could go up to my family right now and let them know its me, but I know that won't happen. Everyone is so strung over this virus that even a Pichu is enough to call in the defense corps…"

Cindy sighed. "Yeah, but there's always a way, there always is. Like my friend told me, it's darkest before the dawn, but the dawn still comes. It means that the day we've been waiting for will come, and we must not loose our hopes or dreams now or ever at all. As long as one of us still believes that the day will come when this virus nightmare will end, then that possibility will always exist. If we can hope to be reunited with our friends and family, that day will surely come. We just have to keep up our hope. Nothing can take that away, not even this virus."

Steve began to clap his little stubby digits when everyone looked at him. He sweat dropped. "What, it was a nice speech." Cindy smiled. "Thank you, Steve." Warren nodded. "Here, here." He raised his little white hand in the air. Sophie jumped up and down. "Yeah that was pretty awesome...its like I know things are going to get better."

Cindy smiled. "Thanks, I just came up with it now, but its true-lava…" She grasped her mouth. And turned her head. _Is it? Or am I just blowing smoke, knowing that there's a chance we may never be saved, that I'll never see Lina or John or Umi or Maku again, and that I'll lose myself soon?_

She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned with a gasp. Sarah stood up and her fur crackled with electricity. Cindy also got in a battle ready stance as her flames began to burn faster. "Who's there?" Sarah called out.

"Aw, see? Told you it's not him…" A gruff voice sounded out

"I was ssssooo ssssure it wasss him." A voice responded to the other.

A female voice sighed. "That Luxray looks and smells female, it's not Blake."

"Still, they surely aren't wild...maybe they could join us?" a cold voice said.

Cindy called out again. "Who's there?"

The bushes rustled and pokemon appeared. One was a fierce looking Shiftry , followed by an Ariados, which made Sophie shiver, and next was a Ninetales. Behind her was a Weavile, smiling with his arms crossed.

"W-who are you?" Sophie uttered. The Weavile snickered. "We're here to help rid the world of the human race, who've oppressed pokemon for too long."

Cindy stared hard at them. "What are you doing here? Are you with the Society?"

The Weavile closed his eyes and smirked. "No, though I do have to admit they are making the job a lot more easier. My name is Wilhelm, a pokemon released by this virus when it liberated me from my human master. When I was bitten, I was reborn and saw my true purpose." He spread his claws. "This world belongs to us, the pokemon. You humans have been taking it from us for far to long, preying on and separating families just to use in your battles of sport for your own amusement." He pointed at them. "The human race's time has come, we will use the liberation entrusted by us from this virus to take back what is ours.." He gave them a sly look. "But to do that, we'll need a liberation front, and we'll need more pokemon. Pokemon like you." Cindy widened her eyes. These pokemon wanted to use this virus to exact their revenge on the human race, and they wanted them to help. She shook her head. "We'll never help you, there's good in humans too. I know we may not always show it and we have made mistakes in the past, but not all of us are bad, we actually bond with our pokemon and treat them as friends."

The Shiftry snorted. "You're just saying that because you're human, you were never one of us, never watched as you trainers captured a seedling at take it away from its family, never had to fend them off to see more of your kind get enslaved and captured.."

"Never sssaw pokemon turn against pokemon just to enslave othersss…" the Ariados hissed.

"Never lived life confined as an object, seen only as something to flaunt and show off and collect…: the Ninetales added.

Sarah stepped forward. "Wrong…have you ever felt the warmth of companionship from a trainer, the bonding with them, the trust, any of that? Sure we may be taken from our homes and we may seem shocked at first, but my master was different, he did everything for me, and he only helped me become stronger than I ever could be, helped me learn to see the good that humans are capable of. I am a pokemon, but I don't see that as a reason to wipe out a race that has taught me so much." Her eyes burned with determination. "So you're dead wrong if you think I'll help you!"

Steve stood next to her. "me too!." Sophie scrunched next to him. "And me."

Warren stumbled next to Cindy. "I won't help you as well."

Wilhelm looked pretty disappointed. "You'll stand in our way?" He fanned his claws out. "Oh, so unwise."

Cindy noticed that a Growlithe was also among the group and only noticed it when it got into battle position.

Steve's eyes looked nervously from Cindy to Sarah. "So, um, we're really gonna fight them, right?" Cindy nodded. "Just listen to your instincts, they'll tell you what to do."

Warren pointed ahead of him. "If you are not with us, then you're are enemies, and you'll shall join us, or die. Attack!" The Shiftry and Ariados ran ahead for Steve and Sophie while the Ninetales and Wilhelm went for Cindy and Sarah. The Growlithe ran for Warren.

The Shiftry swung his arms and threw several razor leaves at Sophie and Steve. Steve felt Sophie hide behind him and closed his eyes as he stiffened up, his body becoming unmoving. The leaves bounced around him but did not cut him. He undid his hardening attack and sighed in relief when the Ariados fired a sticky web at him, ensnaring him, causing him to cry out.

Sarah crinkled her fur and let the electricity travel through her paws as she swiped at the graceful Ninetales. One of her paws contacted with the tails and the Ninetales growled and fired an ember attack, the scorching embers causing Sarah to jump back a bit. "No one touches my tails." She growled. Sarah growled. "Oh is this the part where you curse me?" She then roared as she released a thunderbolt at the fox. The Ninetales dodged and pounced at Sarah. "I'll make you wish you had to bear 10,000 years of suffering." The fox snarled.

Cindy tried to keep her eyes on the fast moving ice type and fired a flame attack into the air, the blast missing Wilhelm and he jumped with his claws bared, frost gathering at the tips. Cindy gasped and jerked her body in a roll, narrowly feeling the cold rush of air as the claws swiped at her, striking the ground and building up ice chunks. Wilhelm cursed as he was stuck and Cindy reared her head around and fired tiny embers at him. Streaking across his body as he hissed in anger and pain. He pulled his claws out in fury. "I'll make you pay for that!" He growled.

Warren was trying his best to run as the Growlithe bounded after him. He fell and the Growlithe jumped at him and he closed his eyes and reached an arm out, the dog suddenly striking a shining blue barrier and being deflected. Warren took this time to start running again while the Growlithe was still recovering.

The Ariados was pulling Steve closer as it readied a poison. Steve was struggling to break free but the web was ensnaring him. Suddenly, a poison sting came and hit the Ariados in its bulbous behind, the spider crying out as it reared up and let go of Steve. Sophie scrunched her body fast as she slinked toward the trapped Larvitar. "Sophie, you came in time!" he said with an expression of joy. "Ok now help me out!" Sophie tried to pull with her little digits but couldn't do much. The Ariados was beginning to get up again and the Shiftry was bounding around them from tree to tree. Sophie looked around with fear and squeezed her eyes shut as she brought her mandibles to the web and pushed it in her mouth, feeling the silky strand enter her throat as she began to chew on it. _Ew! Ew! So disgusting! Ew! _She thought to her self as she chewed.

Sarah tumbled with the Ninetales and twisted her body, kicking the Ninetales off. He Ninetales landed and reared her head back, releasing a flamethrower at her. Sarah's eyes widened. _Oh crap!_ She closed them but before she did, she saw something jump in her path. She felt something bump into her as the flames knocked them back. She opened her eyes and saw Cindy there, panting after taking the flame attack. "Cindy!" She called out. Cindy coughed some smoke out then smiled. "Now you owe me one." Sarah looked to her. Luckily, her flameproof fur helped lessen the brunt of the attack, but she still felt a little tender from the force of the attack. "I think since I saved you that time in Lilycove, I'd say we're even."

Cindy and Sarah both turned to the Ninetales who was regrouping with the Weavile and Cindy and Sarah nodded and both hunched, Cindy releasing embers and Sarah shooting off a thunderbolt. The Ninetales tried to dodge this time but bumped into Wilhelm, the bolt striking them and the ember peppering them.

A loud screech filled the air, causing Cindy and Sarah to close their ears. They turned to see Steve using a screech attack on the Shiftry and Ariados , the pokemon appearing slightly rattled as Sophie began to fire some string shot at them, covering them with sticky goop. "Ha, how about that for your own medicine!" she shouted.

Cindy then concentrated hard and felt a fire burning inside, opened her mouth and hit the Weavile full on with her flamethrower, Wilhelm flying back and collapsing with a sigh as he fainted. The Shiftry broke out of the web and jumped to their fallen leader. He picked him up. "Everyone, retreat. Back to the forest!" he called out. The Ariados and Ninetales followed him back into the forest. "I told you we we're better off with Blake." The Ariados chipped in as they hid behind the trees and deeper into the forest.

Cindy and the others sighed in relief when suddenly they heard warren run by with the Growlithe still after him. Sarah fired a thunder wave at them, paralyzing both Warren and the Growlithe. The dog slid on its side and slammed its head into a rock before passing out. Cindy gasped and went to Warren and the Growlithe. "warren, you all right?" she asked. He looked to her with his red eyes under his green hair and blinked twice to say yes, but he was still paralyzed. Cindy then looked to the Growlithe, still breathing. "Hm, I wonder why it didn't go back with the rest…" She began to pull it near the camp. Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Cindy looked to her. "It needs help, I'm going to try and dress its wound." Sarah shook her head. "are you crazy, it tried to attack us like the others." Cindy rested the Growlithe on its side. "I don't think it meant to, maybe it was just following what Wilhelm said. You know how obedient they say Growlithe are."

Cindy looked to Sophie. "Sophie, can you try and make a bandage out of your string shot and Steve, help me find some herbs or something that is disinfectant." Sophie nodded and began to work some string shot into her digits and began to weave them. "Good thing I took that weaving class in school." She told herself. Steve found a thick plant leaf that oozed some sort of sap. Cindy hoped it was enough to kill some germs and squeezed it on the Growlithe's wound and put Sophie's bandage on it.

"Ok, now we hope it wakes up and thanks us with out wanting to attack us." Cindy said. Steve yawned. "I'm tired." Sophie also yawned. "Me too." Indy saw Sarah yawned and looked at the night sky. "It is pretty late. Ok, we'll sleep tonight, we all deserve a rest after that battle." They nodded and began to find their places, Steve lying next to Sarah and Sophie rested on the Larvitar and Warren rested on Sophie. Cindy smiled at this and looked to the sky. _Those pokemon…wonder what they would say if they saw this…._

She looked to the Growlithe and found a place to rest and looked to the night sky. "Good night, Lina, Umi, Maku… John… " She then fell to sleep, hoping that when she woke up, she was still her….

**-0-**

**Whew! Long chapter! XD! In this one, I wanted Cindy and Sarah to find some new friends and forge a sort of group like the one Missy had in the original story, when she was a Vaporeon. I also chose some pokemon you wouldn't expect, like the Larvitar and the Wurmple. I chose those names out of random but I think they fit. I also like the speeches in the middle of this chap, both from Cindy and Wilhelm. One day I had an idea that Blake's old pokemon invasion group from the first story try and seek their old master out, confusing him for Sarah since she is a Luxray like him. TurtlesandMonkeys mentioned in Ancient Society that Blake's pokemon group left him for another pokemon leader and I chose Wilhelm the Weavile. I think his ideas of the virus being a liberator isn't as extreme as the Society's love for the virus, but its close. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chap. Please review! JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	6. Revival

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 6: revival**

**A/n: here's a critical chap in this story that will surely have repercussions in the **_**Transformation **_**universe…it's only one step in a path that will lead to a long awaited return. (For some people, it's about time) What that is…you'll have to read and find out…XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to Swack16.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys owns the Transformation universe, the virus, and Mary. Swack16 owns John.**

**-0-**

"Duo! Duo!"

The two-headed bird ran with reckless abandon, seeming to flock around blindly, but both heads kept a steady view of where they were running, kicking up dust against the open plain. "_Run...run…duo...predators…trainers…duo…get away...duo!" _one head thought to its bobbling companion.

"Doduo Doduo do!" the other mind acknowledged, not even thinking intelligible thoughts anymore.

As the moon began to shine its highest, the Doduo sought a place of refuge to rest for the night. It soon settled on a shady spot on the field, a lone tree standing. The Doduo squawked and began to flock over to the tree, kicked the ground around it, and folded its skinny legs and sat down. One head began to close its beady black eyes while the other stuck its skinny neck out and began to survey the area, keeping a watch out for any sign of danger. It was true what they say about Doduo keeping one head awake while another slept…in natural causes. This is the first night in awhile that the Doduo was able to do this, the last night being a forced slumber for both heads. While the fairer head began to slumber away, the more alert one kept its head up, ever vigilant.

The Doduo kept up its evening watch, while its slumbering companion began to dream.

-0-

_They were in a waiting room of some sort**, **the walls a sort of pale green. She sat on a bench, swinging her legs as she waited. Across her, dressed in a dress up green sweater and black shorts was a brown haired boy, about 6 or 7, his arms behind him as he made a motion like imaginary ice skating on an ice rink, his eyes to the sky as he hummed. It made her smile while they waited. She was uncomfortable in her light green dress with lace around the sleeves and the edge of the skirt. She would rather wear pants or something comfortable, but her mom made her wear these sorts of dresses, and although she liked to dress up, there were times when she couldn't stand still in a dress. Her blonde hair was down but straight, a black bow on her head. She looked to her brother._

_"All right Timmy, that's enough." She smiled. "Daddy's coming."_

_Duo, duo, duo, duo…Timmy…Duo...Doduo…daddy…_

The slumbering mind was trying to comprehend why such words would enter its simple frame. They were not its species. Little did it know, its thoughts affected the mind of the other head, stirring a memory…

-0-

The one keeping watch had a sudden vision.

_There was a little boy playing with a Dratini, an older black haired boy standing next to him. They too were in a waiting room, a hallway in a hospital. He had a look of worry but tried to keep a calm face for his little cousin. A man walked out of a room. He rubbed the little boy's black hair. "Hey sport." His smile looks forced. "Hiya Uncle Roger." The little boy smiled. His older cousin stood up. "Dad, Uncle…how is he?" He stood up. Uncle Roger looked to John with uncertain eyes and back to his son. "He's… doing fine…" A woman came out of the room, eyes red with tears…_

The bird squawked loudly to the night and shook itself. It didn't want to remember that day…

_"Kou…is it?"_

_She somberly nodded. "It's time." His cousin stood up. "Auntie Kou, do you want me to take…"He paused and looked at his cousin, still playing with his Dratini before leaning in to whisper in his aunt's ear. "Do you want me to take Johnny somewhere?" She shook her head. "Not yet, he wants to see John…before he goes." his cousin nodded and Kou put on a sad smile to her son. "Johnny…daddy wants to see you..."_

"Ok mommy!"

_There was his…father…that was the word, father. He was strapped to all these wires, lying in a bed, a machine beeping next to him. He looked to him. "Daddy, you wanted to see me?" The little boy asked. All his father could do was smile. He then closed his eyes and stroked the little boy's hair._

"My…little…Shou hai…_John_…"

_He then dropped his hand as the machine next to him droned in a long beep. The little boy, John, began to shake his father's hand. "Daddy? Daddy! Daddy, please wake up." His mother came with uncle Roger. "Mommy, why he no wake up?" His mother then tearfully pushed him out the room and closed the door. _

_Ryan was there with his Dratini, looking down. "Is…is Uncle...did he go to sleep?" "Daddy just looked at me and smiled before he go night night." Ryan looked down. "Well at least you…"He wanted to break but tried to stay strong. "At least you brought him a moment of peace." He then hugged John and John only smiled. "I'm thirsty…I'd like a Sody." Ryan nodded, trying not to show his tears. "Yeah, let's go for a soda…" He wiped his face with his elbow and they went down the stairs, not hearing the weeping begging in the room…_

"Duo! Duo! Duo…Da…da!" The bird shuddered as the memory persisted.

_They were in a cold lonely room…everyone was dressed in black, either stone faced or weeping. Little John just sat as he saw his father, sleeping in a large box on the slab that led to somewhere. "Why he still sleeping?" His mother was lost for words. One of his father's friends went to John and lifted him up and down, like he used to do when his father was awake. Little John only enjoyed it, laughing. After everyone paid their respects, that's when the confusion began. John watched as they closed the box with his father and began to take him down somewhere. He looked to his mother. "Mama, what are they doing?" he asked with naivety and a little worry. His eyes widened with fear when he saw a little door open up with a burning blue fire inside and they began to slowly push the silver casket in. "Wait what are they doing?! Why are they pushing him into the fire?!" They continued to push him in. "No, Daddy!" He called out with an arm reached out as the box began to close in on the inferno. He felt an arm around him and saw his mom holding him back. "No! Daddy! Why is he going there? He's still sleeping! He'll never get out!" _

_His mother only hushed him while he struggled to break free. Maybe if he could make it, he could wake his father up and save him from the oven. "Let me go!" He tried to break free, but all he could do however is watch and scream with tears as he struggled and saw his father go into the fire, the flames devouring the box." DAAADYYYYYY!"_

-0-

"Du-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the bird shrieked out as it suddenly began to convulse the other head snapping awake and squawking as well, a shock hitting both their cores. Then suddenly, both slumped as both fell into a forced slumber.

-0-

_...Where…where am I…?_

He didn't know where he was…everything was black. He didn't know how, but he was awake in this place…but he didn't know _who_ he was. He then heard a weak breath and looked up and gasped. There was some one up there…no…_two _people up there.

There was a blond headed girl, not the one he dreamed about, but the one that was with him. She was suspended in the air, almost completely transparent, her face obscured in shadow. Her right side was regular, but on the left side of her ghostly body it was all twisted and merged with another ghost…a black haired boy, his face also obscured by shadow. His right arm and her left arm were connected and jutted out from each other's torsos. Her left leg and his right leg were twisted and fused into one joint with an uneven amount of toes.

_What is that?! Who are they?_

He heard a squawk and saw something step out of the darkness. It was a bird with two heads and brown feathers, their black necks bobbling, their beady eyes focused on him. But _who was he? _

The black world around them suddenly sprouted out images, all gray and hazy, a light mist obscuring them. One image that stuck out was a blond girl, much like the one hanging over him, holding a little silver fox like creature.

_An Eevee…_

He closed his eyes and opened them to see that he had form, he looked at his silver paws and turned and saw his fluffy silver tail.

The Doduo then rushed at him with beaks bared and began to peck at him, the beaks piercing him, making him feel like a part of him was fading away. He looked to the hanging figures and saw that the boy and girl began to grow even more ghostly. Several images began to fade away into obscurity.

_No…got to fight it… got to win…_

The silver Eevee then began to growl and tackle at the Doduo, the bird squawking. Several images then began to become clearer, breaching the fog.

_A blond haired girl hugged others in a circle…she blushed at…._

The Eevee tackled again and the name became clear.

She hugged Chad…

The Doduo then began to squawk, its eyes suddenly sharpening and glowing red. It released a penetrating cry and several images began to mount themselves against that memory.

_There was a teenage boy with greenish blue hair and a blond girl next to him.  
_"_Hi, we're here to have some pokemon of ours watched…" She went to the two when the captured her in a net… She woke up and they had uniforms with a beg red R on their chests…the Togekiss looked all wrong and sailed at her…she felt pain…watched as white down spread across her body…watched her body change shape and her hands became large wings, like the Togekiss...she was in a dark place...cold and alone… _

The floating girl then began to shudder, as if she didn't want to see that memory again and began to fade more. The Doduo seemed to increase in size from her despair and loomed over the Eevee.

The Eevee dodged an attack from the Doduo and began to run through the mist, looking for a memory to support it.

They were playing in the snow…he was on the shoulders of his father, laughing, tossing snowballs at Ryan and his mother…

The Eevee then touched the image and it glittered into sparkles and surrounded him, making him feel stronger, he then leapt at the Doduo and began to bite on its neck. The bird squawked loudly. It shook the Eevee off and he looked up to see that the memory made the two solid enough, they were breathing now.

The Doduo then swallowed an image and a small slit of a hole then appeared at the Doduo's center and something fell out. The mass turned into a little girl with he magenta hair in pigtails and markings in her skin. She giggled at him. "I'm going to make you cute…" Her eyes were pure red and she spread her arms as a wave of darkness rose and began to swarm at the Eevee. The Eevee began to struggle and kick against the darkness. A Giant turtle with a tree on its back appeared and roared, raising a large limb above its dull red eyes and tried to stomp the Eevee out. The Eevee dodged and looked up, seeing something twist itself out of the bark of the tree, a young man's torso appearing and he pulled his arms out and let them hung limp as he was half merged with the tree. His dull white eyes looked at him and looked to the girl's image. _"Why couldn't you save me?"_

A vision appeared, showing this same young man grasping himself as he twisted in a cage, the tree sprouting from his back as he grew and became a Torterra. The Eevee then pulled out another memory, this one of a Luxray licking and loving a boy that saved her when she was young. The Eevee then called out as this Luxray appeared next to him and fired a lightning attack at the Torterra and little girl, the images disintegrating away. The Doduo then rushed out and pecked the Luxray, the pokemon shattering to oblivion. The Doduo lifted its claw and pinned the Eevee down. The Eevee struggled, the image of a little boy crying out to a furnace of blue flames drowning everything out and the boy and girl began to fade even more, almost non existent.

The Eevee felt weak and saw as the Doduo's claws began to worm and fuse itself to the Eevee's body. It felt itself beginning to fade as it was being absorbed, the boy and girl also descending and beginning to fuse into the bird.

_A brown haired girl called out for them...and old man smirked…the man with cold blue eyes led the girls away…he was bound and tied…the pig tailed girl brought an Eevee to his leg…there were screams…The Red Ninetales blasted the Mightyena away…the Quilava looked at him with recognition…"John?"…Missy called out for them..."Mary! John!"…his father smiled before closing his eyes and his hand fell limp…"my little Shou hai…"_

The Eevee then released a shout and broke clear of the Doduo's flesh and leapt into the air and a shining wave emitted from him, the wave fading the Doduo away. The boy and girl became solid again and began to separate from each other. They parted and the Eevee began to glide at the boy. He reached his silver paw out and the boy grabbed it, his amber brown eyes opening and a bright light began to encompass all.

_We made it…_

-0-

The Doduo's heads then snapped awake. "Ah!…John?" one asked.

The left one opened his eyes. "Mary?"

Both heads then began to nuzzle each other, tears coming to Mary's eyes. "John...we made it...we're back."

John nuzzled back. "I know…" Mary then stopped and looked at their body. "Looks like we're a little _too close _this time…but I'm glad I got stuck with you." She looked to him. "You saved me, in there." John nodded. "duo. Yeah, I guess we both helped each other out of there."

Mary looked up. "So what do we do now? Duo." John's eyes showed determination. "What else, we go and get cured." He looked to her. "Much as we're friends, I'd really like my own body back." He added a chuckle. Mary only nuzzled his head again. John smiled inwardly and tried to get up, but only his leg went as Mary's stayed down. They were lopsided. Mary blushed inwardly. "oops…sorry." She stood up and they were standing. John took a wobbly step forward and Mary took the next step. "Ugh, looks like we're going to have to learn how to walk again.." John then stepped the wrong way and both came tumbling down, squawking out a bit.

Mary only laughed a bit. "Sorry…"

John then squawked and they both began to stand up and took more wobbly baby steps as the moon hung overhead.

"So john…I just want to apologize." Mary said. John took another step. "for what?"

"For getting you involved in this whole society mess and….looking at you memories. I feel so wrong, like I just violated a sacred space I'm not supposed to." John only smiled inwardly again and shared his good feeling with her. "No problem, it wasn't your fault, my thoughts and your thoughts were mixed up anyway, and it helped us come back, so you shouldn't feel sorry. Plus, I was in this society mess before I met you. Remember that Shiny Eevee?" Mary chuckled. "I remember. Still…what was that place with the snow?"

John stopped and looked at her. "Snowpoint resort, me and my family went there a year before…"He paused. She understood. "Oh…you looked happy there."

"Well, growing up in Sandgem where it barely snows, then seeing a whole lot, yeah…you learn to have fun with it."

"Maybe when this whole mess is over, we can go there?" Mary asked.

John thought about it. _Yeah…with her…_

_Cindy…_

-0-

Cindy looked up from her resting spot and looked to the sky. She felt a lifting feeling , a good feeling. She smiled. She looked to Sarah, the Luxray sleeping. "Sarah…John's going to be ok…"

**-0-**

**And that's the end of that! Now John really is back! Yaayy! Now all he has to do is get cured and he'll truly return. This chapter is probably one of the few that has a really personal attachment to someone, in this case Swack16. We became such good friends and in one session he shared an experience with me…the one illustrated in this chapter, in the hospital. I could have easily changed the chap as not to mirror reality, but I thought it wouldn't do justice to the character of John and I owed him that much. Swack16 came up with the concept of the silver Eevee bonding with John and battling the Doduo, regaining more of himself the more he fought back, though the ghastly image and nightmarish elements were all me. XD. Thanks to TurtlesandMonkeys for giving me some more info on Mary, elements being borrowed from her story in chapter 12 of Ancient Society and a Pm I sent her. I hope you all liked this. And once again, thank you Swack16, for being a valuable reader and an invaluable friend. : ). Please review! Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	7. Hakura

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 7:Hakura**

**A/n: Hi! I'm back. I've been real busy with school ,but it's almost over! Yay!**

**Well, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the past few chaps. And here's another one! : D**

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: TurtlesandMonkeys created the virus and the transformation universe, so it belongs to her and I'm just borrowing it with her permission. Mary belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, Swack16 owns John and Sarah, and Akira and his family belong to Lord Nalthren. I own Cindy.**

**-0-**

Cindy slept well, a feeling inside her assuring her that John was okay. It was the same feeling she felt when she had visions of him as an Eevee, and now he felt it once more. She stretched herself awake and saw that her newfound friends were still asleep. Cindy smiled to herself and figured herself blessed to find companions like these, even if she hasn't found her old ones…

_I will find you guys...and we will be together again…_

She felt her fire burn a little more and remembered the fallen Growlithe from last night. Wilhelm and his band of pokemon sure came as a shock to her, that pokemon would be actively attacking humans, and wonders if it was pokemon like them who were behind the attack at the long grass between Fortree and Lilycove. She looked at the resting dog with pity. _Poor thing…it probably fell under all the anger Wilhelm projected or maybe it was forced like he was going to do to us…_

The Growlithe stirred and Cindy began to get closer to it, an expression of worry on her face. The little puppy groaned awake. Cindy however, did not get into an attack stance. The Growlithe stretched its neck out and slowly opened its eyes.

"…where am I?" a girl's voice asked.

Cindy walked over to the Growlithe and smiled in front of her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The Growlithe jumped back a bit. "Ah! a Quilava…but you talked!" The Growlithe seemed to try and stand up but kept falling on her forepaws. She looked down and seemed to be staring at them for the first time, her eyes widening. Cindy understood. This Growlithe too was human but must have lost her mind at the time and had only regained it after the battle. She seemed to be shaking her head at her paws, her breaths quickening.

"I..I-I'm a-a…A…" Cindy walked by her. "It's ok, we found you, and we're here to help."

The Growlithe looked at her paws and looked to Cindy, her eyes watering. "H-How?"

Cindy sighed. "This virus…it has infected you and made you, and all of us, this way." The Growlithe sniffed and winced. "Ahh! My head…"

Cindy put a paw on the Growlithe. "You hit your head and we helped you recover. Tell me, what do you remember before waking up?"

The Growlithe seemed to consider, her eyes narrowing with worry and pain. "I-I don't remember…it was…was painful…pain, so much…"

Cindy nodded. "Well it's ok, you're among friends."

She stood up and put a paw to her chest. "My name is Cindy." The Growlithe nodded and wiped a tear off with her paw. "My name is Hakura." Cindy smiled. "Nice to meet you Hakura." Cindy patted her. "Ok, now you get some rest, you hit your head pretty hard."

Hakura nodded and rested her head. Cindy sighed and looked to the sky.

_Poor girl…well at least she's with us…_

She closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer for anyone who knew Hakura.

-0-

Everyone else woke up and Cindy sat by Hakura's resting form. Sarah stretched herself and walked over to Cindy. "Morning. So how's the stray?" Cindy looked from her spot. "She's okay, she's human too. Her name is Hakura."

"Oh, what a pretty name." Sophie chipped in. Warren nervously looked to the resting Growlithe and back at Cindy. "Are you sure she won't attack us? " Cindy nodded. "She just regained her self at the battle, that bump on the head must have done it." Warren nodded. "Ah, that's probably why she attacked me; she was acting on full instinct."

Sophie shuddered. "Ohh, how horrible it would be, to lose your mind like that." Her wormy body shivered. "I'd hate it if I acted like a full on Wurmple all the time."

Cindy looked up. "Well, once she's better, we'll get moving." Steve cocked his head. "To where?"

Cindy looked far off. "I don't know, hopefully to some help, or maybe even my friends." Sarah nodded. "Right, plus those poke creeps will come back here if we don't move it soon." Cindy nodded. "Right." Steve looked at everyone. "Okay now, whose turn is it to find breakfast today?"

-0-

They ate an assortment of berries, save for Sophie who found herself eating leaves again much to her chagrin, and Hakura began to stir again. Cindy looked to her. "Feeling all right Hakura?" The Growlithe groaned. "Right now I'm just a little hungry." Steve walked by with a leaf filled with tiny berries. "Here you go." He closed his eyes in a smile. "I'm Steve." Hakura smiled. "Thank you Steve, I'm Hakura."

Sophie raised her spindly digit. "Hi I'm Sophie and I do not like being a Wurmple." Hakura giggled. "Nice to meet you Sophie." Warren walked over to her, stumbled and got up. "I'm Warren, and I'm sorry about last night."

Hakura looked at the Ralts with a curious stare. "Last night?"

Sarah gave him a slight jolt and rolled her eyes. "Oh wait, you don't remember…never mind then…"

Sarah looked at her. "I'm Sarah. I'm not human but I am looking for my trainer John. And I am a friend of Cindy."

Hakura looked at Sarah, seeming to study her. "Wow, your coat is a bit ruffled up but you are a healthy Luxray. You must have had good training." Sarah looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hakura blushed. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I…" She stood up, a bit wobbly, but straightened up. "My mother works at a Pokemon salon in Lilycove, and I help her to groom the pokemon. I've come to learn to tell a pokemon by how healthy it looks." Cindy sort of flinched at the mention of Lilycove. _I wonder if she was there that horrible night…_

Hakura looked to all of them. "Hmm, let me see. Steve, you're a little battered but other wise a healthy Larvitar for your age." She walked over to Warren.. "Hm, you've been tripping a lot, your knees are a bit skinned.. You may have to learn to float soon or at least have a barrier." Warren nodded. "Knees?" he lifted up his skin flap. "I can't tell." Hakura smiled. "If I was human, I may be able to give you a nice massage." Warren blushed. Hakura chuckled and looked to Sophie. "You…have you been eating a lot lately?"

Sophie looked up. "Am I fat or something?" She asked with fear. Hakura giggled. "No, you're perfectly fine for a Wurmple your level. You might be close to evolving." Sophie seemed to jitter. "E-evolve?" Hakura seemed to smile with her puppy looks. "Think of it this way...you may end up a pretty Beautifly." Steve raised a hand. "Or a toxic Dustox."

Sophie seemed to get all flustered. "Steve! That doesn't help much!"

Hakura came to Cindy. "Hm…you seem to be in average shape but…you've been pretty sad lately."

Cindy looked down and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I've lost all my friends to this virus and I'm trying to find them again…my dreams have been a little rough, but…" She looked up. "I feel this glimmer of hope…like I'm going to see them again." Her eyes seemed to shine at that last part. Hakura smiled. "If that is true, then surely I'll be reunited with my sister and mother at the salon." She looked at herself. "if they recognize me."

Cindy smiled. "Don't worry, there's a cure for this."

Hakura nodded and began to eat the berries Steve gave her. Sophie was holding herself back from eating another leaf. "Ohhh, but I don't want to be a Dustox. I want to be me."

Sarah walked by Cindy. Cindy patted her. "Sarah, last night…I had this feeling. John is okay." Sarah stared at her in the eyes. "…I can feel it too."

A noise fell in Sarah's ear. She looked up and sniffed the air. Cindy looked at her. "What is it?" Sarah growled. "Someone is coming." Cindy sniffed the air. She smelled…gasoline. She heard the sound of an engine and marching boots.

Cindy looked to everyone. "Everyone, we have to go now." Steve looked around. "What is it? Is it the space men?"

Cindy pointed in a direction. "I don't know but we have to move." She began to scatter the leaves into the bushes and tried to burry the ashes. Normally she wouldn't mind leaving it, but if it's who she thinks it is…

They skittered into a nearby bush as someone with a gray and black HAZMAT suit walked into the clearing, his breaths heard through the gas mask he wore, giving him a ghoulish appearance. On his arm was a patch with the letters H.D.C on it.

_The VPCU…_Cindy thought to herself as she recognized him. Her thoughts flew back to when they detained her and Quilava.

Behind the man was another troop in similar garb as the scanned the area, prods and capture hooks in their hands. One came over the ashes. He reached for a radio. "This is Bravo team to Host, we have evidence of possible Human or HTP's in the area. Proceeding to investigate."

The radio buzzed. "Copy that. If it's human, bring them back. If it's VP's, bring them back to the outpost. Remember, keep an eye out for any special colored Ninetales and Vulpix cubs. The general wants them." The man nodded. "Ten-four."

Cindy looked to the others and gestured them to move back slowly. She then turned back and never took her stare away from the two troops. She then heard a twig snap. Her heart almost stopped as the troops both snapped their heads in her direction. One pointed at her hiding spot.

"Corporal check it out, I'll cover you."

The other one began to walk with his prod charged and walked towards Cindy. Panic entered her mind, fleeting thoughts of what she should do entering her mind. The troop was upon her and looked down. She took a fearful step back when he spotted her.

"Pokemon, Fire-type. Better prepare a fire proof container." He then began to take his capture hook and began to angle it at Cindy when a fierce cry erupted and the troop was hit with electricity.

Sarah jumped from the bushes with a snarl and talked the man down, her eyes gleaming and wild. She looked to Cindy. "Run!" Cindy then began to scurry away as Sarah began to gnaw at the troop's hoses that connected to his mask, the man struggling to get her off him.

Cindy stopped when she heard Sarah cry out and saw that a capture claw snapped around her neck and the man was lifting her forcefully, her legs kicking. "Sarah!" She called out. She then charged her flames and began to run at the man holding Sarah. He looked to Cindy just as she jumped up and her head impacted on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He let go of Sarah and the claw snapped loose. Sarah was catching her breath when Cindy smiled. "Tackle attack." The man began to get up but Sarah zapped him again. She saw the other one reach for his radio. "Bravo team to Host, we have two VP's in pursuit, calling for re-" A flame attack hit his hand and he dropped it. Cindy's flames ruffled and Sarah talked him against the tree, the man sliding down in a crumpled heap. Cindy panted. "All right lets go!"

They began to run when a cage fell over them. They had a third member among them. Cindy gasped as the cage surrounded them and Sarah began to growl and push against the bars. The troop reached for his fallen comrade's radio. "VP's captured, awaiting pick up."

Cindy began to look around frantically. _No, it can't happen this way!_

The troop then cried out as he was pushed down. he cried out again as he felt something bite his arm and saw a Growlithe there, growling and tugging, pulling hard, the fabric of his suit tearing. The man pushed her off and grabbed his bleeding arm.

His breaths seemed to quicken as he looked from the bite to the Growlithe. "No." Is all he uttered before looking around and then running off in a direction.

Hakura then got up and walked over to Cindy and Sarah.

"Hakura, you came!" Cindy said from behind the bars. Hakura then bent down. "stand back." Then she released a small fire attack on the bars and Cindy understood and tackled the bars, getting singed a bit but her fire proof fur helped her out. The lock came open and they came out of the cage. "Thank you. "

Hakura smiled, a bit of blood showing on the tooth she had sticking out. Cindy looked at it with a look of pity. _She probably doesn't know she infected that man…best not to tell her…_

"Come on let's go before they wake up and come back with more."

Hakura nodded and the three pokemon ran back into the woods.

**-0-**

**And there! Hakura was a character that arose from a role-play that I did with Swack16, a Growlithe (Well Arcanine in the Role-play) who was the daughter of a pokemon salon worker who lost her mind. She regained it in battle, much like Hakura did in this one. I also felt like reintroducing the HDC, who are still an adversary for Cindy to face from time to time. The one that ran away did so because he thought maybe they'd let him turn anyway and lock him up. Even the HDC is paranoid. Oh and they have gas masks…sort of a nod to events that are soon to come in TurtlesandMonkeys' Double the trouble. I like that Hakura is trained to tell a pokemon's condition by how they look, and it gave some insight into Sophie's situation. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap. Pleas review! JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	8. Those that are blessed

**Transformation: New dawn**

**Chapter 8:those that are blessed**

**A/n: Well, School is up for me and I now have more time to work on my stories now. Yay! Well, shall we continue?**

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the Transformation universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys, she created it and I am only using it with permission. Lord Nalthren owns Omega corp., Akira Ryoto, and his family, Swack16 owns Sarah and John, TurtlesandMonkeys owns Mary, and I own Cindy. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

Cindy, Hakura and Sarah continued to run through the forest, stopping when they saw Steve, Warren, and Sophie waiting for them.

Steve ran up and hugged Cindy and Sarah. "Oh you made it! I was scared the space men got you for sure." The little Larvitar nuzzled both. Cindy patted him on the back. "Thank you Steve, Hakura was the one who saved us." Hakura sat down and barked her approval. Warren looked around.

"I suggest we keep moving. Who knows how many more of them are out there?"

Cindy nodded. "Right."

They took off in one direction, following the river.

Overhead, a Staraptor saw them and began to fly in one direction.

-0-

Wilhelm was resting on a tee limb, rubbing his aching wounds he received from last night's battle. _That Quilava girl…I'll make her pay, her and that Luxray!_

Down beneath the tree, the Ninetales groomed herself delicately, the Ariados crawling back and scurrying up the tree. The Shifty bounced from tree to tree to reach the same spot. Wilhelm stood up.

"Well, report."

The Shiftry nodded. "Another camp successfully infected. I bit all of the young seedlings pokemon that were resting outside and they turned on their masters who were still in slumber. Some of those liberated have joined the cause."

Wilhelm grinned. "Very good."

The Ariados hissed. "I too have attacked the humansss, they were no match for my websss. I have brought some with me for liberation." The Ariados gestured to a large web sack, a young girl and a young boy's head struggling to get out, their arms constricted by the gooey web. They looked fearfully at the Weavile.

He closed his eyes as he smirked. "Did they have pokemon with them?"

The Ariados cocked his head. "None that I could sssee."

"The belts...did they have belts?" Wilhelm inquired.

The Shiftry punched one hand into the sack and pulled out to belts containing only one ball each. "Here." The Shiftry presented the belt to Wilhelm and he clicked them with his claws. He opened them to see a Chimecho from the pink belt and a Snorunt from the blue one. He quickly held the Chimecho down and bit it then he jumped onto the Snorunt and sank his teeth into its cone like head. The pokemon instantly shudder from the bites as the virus began to over take their systems. He grinned to himself.

"You have been liberated. Now, share your blessing with your...former captives."

The Boy and girl both stared with fear and tried to get way but the web was holding them down. The Snorunt propelled itself and bit the boy on his hand, crying out as its cold teeth made contact with his skin. The Chimecho bit the girl by her ear, ringing by it, making her cry out with even more pain.

Wilhelm smiled. "Excellent…Ariados, take them to a place where they can get comfortable to wait until the virus liberates them as well."

The Ariados took the web sack up the tree with him, Shiftry helping, and they hung it, the boy and girl watching with fearful tears.

Wilhelm rubbed his claws against each other, laughing. This was too much fun for him. Shiftry pointed to the sky. "Wilhelm, Staraptor returns." Wilhelm looked up and saw the bird pokemon glide down to a branch. "I have spotted the Quilava girl and the Luxray. Their group is traveling down the river."

Wilhelm's eyes flashed with excitement. "Did they see you?"

Staraptor shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Wilhelm flared his claws as he laughed. "Then we'll catch them off balance."

He looked to Ninetales and Ariados. "Go with him and bring them back to me. You can use whatever means necessary to acquire them, but I want them alive." His eyes narrowed. "The Quilava girl is mine."

The Ninetales and Ariados nodded and began to follow the Staraptor into the forest. Wilhelm then smiled and settled into a spot where he can lay back and watch the two crying humans in the web.

-0-

Cindy and the others took a break by the stream, panting from all the distance they covered. Warren panted loudly and rested his green dome on Sophie's squishy body.

"Well…we...we ought to have…have outran those troops by now…right?"

"No more running..." Sophie panted. Cindy sat down on her rear and looked up, panting.

"Ok…we'll rest here…then keep moving…"

Sarah shot a look at Cindy. "To where, we just running blindly to the forest. We're probably no where close to a city and even if we were, those HDC creeps will be sure to capture us and we'll never get out."

Cindy looked at Sarah an understood what she meant. _We were lucky Hakura did what she did...but I don't want any more humans to get infected because of us…_

Hakura was panting when she perked up and sniffed the air. "Huh?"

She then turned her ears, her hearing scanning the nearby area.

Cindy looked to her with worry. "What is it Hakura, more HDC men?"

Hakura shook her head. "No…something else...I hear…giggles?"

Cindy cocked her head. "Giggles?" She tried to listen too.

"Hee-hee-hee…_'When the day of promise comes, we will sound out with our drums…'"_

Cindy's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. _The little girl…from the society!_

This time, the giggling was closer, causing Steve to cling on to Sarah out of surprise. Sarah tensed up and growled, recognizing the voice.

"_With cheeks as red as pika-chu's, aren't you blessed by Yas-uo?" _The demented giggling continued.

Cindy readied her flames as she looked around in all directions, trying to pinpoint the voice.

"_When the moon shines pale in the sky, is that a tail by your eye?"_

Sarah crackled her fur as she growled.

"_When all your humanness is all gone, aren't you happy a Pokemon?"_

Cindy decided to call out. "Who are you? Show your self!"

The Giggling was directly behind them and Cindy looked up in the tree's to see a Luxray with blue skin and Purple fur giggling in the trees, those eyes being the same as the girl Cindy remembered.

Sarah growled. "It's you! You're with those society kids that attacked us! I thought we saw the last of you!"

The Luxray giggled. "Thank you for blessing me Luxray! Now I'm a pretty shiny one! Hee-hee!"

Sarah snapped her head at her. "You're the one who attacked John, turned him into a pokemon. I'll never forgive you for taking him away!"

The Luxray landed down to their level and turned her head coyly. "You mean my Eevee boy?"

"SHUT UP!" Sarah lunged at the purple Luxray but she easily sidestepped the attack.

Cindy looked at the purple Luxray. "Look, you don't have to be this way. There's a cure and we can-"

The Luxray laughed loudly at Cindy. "No no no, that would be breaking Yasuo's law."

She stroked her fur. "I like being shiny."

Sarah charged an attack. "Oh yeah, well take THIS!" She fired off an electric bolt and the purple Luxray only giggled as she began to absorb the electricity. "Hee-hee, silly Luxray. I'm a Luxray too, that won't work!"

Sarah began to dash at her. "My name is Sarah!" She tried to swipe a claw at her but she jumped back.

"Hi Sarah! I'm Miki. Wanna play?"

Sarah only roared as she tried to tackle her again, missing each time, Miki laughing like it was a game of tag. She then spread her claws. "Tag...you're...IT!" She then slashed Sarah across the shoulder, Sarah crying out and swiping a paw at Miki, making contact with her face. She flew back. "Ow! That hurt!" She whined back.

Cindy stepped forward. "Look, we don't want to fight you, we're just asking that you leave now."

Miki then giggled. "But this is fun!" She then crouched back and leaped at Sarah, catching her in a tackle. The Two Luxrays rolled on the ground and ended with Miki pinning Sarah down. "I win!" She cheered. Sarah ony bit Miki's paw and Miki jumped back. "Ow! Meanie!" Miki stuck a tongue at Sarah. Sarah growled and stood up. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to John and us."

Miki rubbed her sore paw. "Awww...you play rough...like little brother." She then crackled her fur and fired a thunderbolt at them, Sarah taking the brunt but shaking it off.

"Heh, I'm a Luxray too, remember?" Sarah taunted while Miki fumed. She crouched to tackle again. Cindy then hopped in and fired a smokescreen attach at Miki. The Luxray coughed and squeezed her eyes as the smoke stung her. She heard running footsteps and when the smoke cleared she saw that they were gone. She growled. "Ohhh..! Not fair! Not fair!" She then saw one of the bushes still shaking from where they entered and bounded off in that direction.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She giggled.

-0-

"Are you sure its safe to have a picnic out here brother?" Nauru asked her brother Kyle as they set down a checkered carpet. Kyle chuckled. "As long as you stay were I can see you, then yeah."

Aki came with the basket and set it down. "But what if a pokemon comes by?" He asked. Kevin rubbed his younger brother's blue hair. "Then just run to safety. I'll make sure it doesn't get any of us."

Nauru crossed her arms. "Knowing Aki, he'll be the one to run into it first."

Aki clenched his fist. "Will not!" Nauru got in his face. "You will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Kyle sighed. "Knock it off, both of you, we came here for some peace, remember?"

The both bowed their heads. "Sorry, Brother."

Kevin smiled. Ok, now where do we begin.." He stopped when he thought he saw a Staraptor in the sky. It flew out of his vision fast. He looked again to see if any other pokemon was out. He looked back to his brother and sister, trying to hide his worry. "Ok, now who wants the first Watermelon slice?"

Both raised their hands excitedly.

-0-

Cindy felt the ground racing beneath her as they ran fast through the woods, trying to evade Miki, but her giggles trailed behind them. Sophie then fell down and rolled. Cindy stopped and ran back to the fallen Wurmple.

"Sophie!"

She looked at Cindy with a weary eye. "I…I don't feel so good…"

Cindy put a worried paw to Sophie and looked around. She heard the giggles again and quickly hoisted the Wurmple up and held her on her back. "Come on Sophie, we can make it!"

She began to run and narrowly missed a lightning bolt that was sailing toward her. "Hee-hee…lets try that again!" Miki laughed as she continued to run, charging up another lightning bolt. Sarah then appeared and tackled Miki down, the two rolling down a hill. Cindy cried out. "Sarah!"

The two Luxrays rolled down the hill and landed with a thud, Miki bouncing off of Sarah. "Pinned ya!" She giggled. Sarah growled and swiped a charged paw at the purple Luxray. She playfully batted it away and spun around, catching Sarah with her tail. Sarah growled and began to use spark tackle. She contacted with Miki and slammed her against a tree, Miki crying out. Sarah then began to gnaw at her fur as Miki scratched at her, yowling to get Sarah off. Miki's paw swiped by her eye and Sarah bounced back, reeling. She blinked and made sure her eye was okay. Miki then talked Sarah on the side and sank her fangs into Sarah's wounded shoulder. Sarah cried out and began to feel fuzzy headed as a sensation began to wash over her. She knew what it was. _The virus...it's trying to take over…_

She began to shake her head as she tried to fight off the rage that was invading her. _Come on...you beat it before...don't let it beat you this time!_

Miki than swiped at Sarah and caught her on the cheek, causing blood to leak from the cheek. Sarah then turned and bit Miki on the paw. _If she did it to me...then I can do it to…her!_

Miki then began to shudder.

"Ohh...what did you do?"

Sarah grinned. "'When all your humanness is all gone, aren't you happier a pokemon?'"

Miki giggled back and seemed to shake off the feeling. "Hee-hee, thanks, but I'm not going anywhere. Hee-hee."

Sarah cursed inside. _Damn...was hoping that would work...getting dizzy…_

Miki seemed to wobble too. _Heh...got her too.._

Sarah felt another overwhelming surge of rage but she fight against it. _Don't...forget...yourself! Don't forget...John!_

She then cried out and released all her anger in a large thunderbolt against Miki, the Purple Luxray getting hit hard and sailing through the air. The Luxray weakly got up and she giggled before taking off into the woods. "Bye-bye! Hee-hee!"

Sarah was too tired to chase after her. Fighting against the virus did a real number on her and she felt so exhausted. Still, she climbed with all the strength she could muster and made it to where Cindy and the others were waiting for her. Sarah smirked at Cindy before collapsing on her side.

"Sarah!" Cindy called out and she held Sarah's head in her paws. Sarah yawned. "Soo…tired…"

Cindy smiled. "Ok, you can rest...you earned it."

Sarah nodded and rested her head, letting herself slip into sleep.

Cindy rubbed Sarah's head, watching her sleep. _Sarah…you saved us again…you are a true friend.._

Warren looked from Sophie to Cindy. "Uh Cindy? Something's happening."

Cindy walked over to Sophie. The little Wurmple squeezed her eyes shut as she shudder.

"Sophie? What's going on?" Cindy asked with worry. Hakura walked by. "She's gained enough energy. It's time."

Cindy turned to her. "Time for what?" Hakura sat by her and raised a paw. "Watch."

Cindy looked to Sophie and saw as she stood up and fired a sting shot over the air and begin to fall on her, layers and layers of gooey silk covering her until she was just a mass covered in silk. Then a glow began to cover her and the mass began to smooth into a rounder shape. When the light has cleared, a little white silk ball with spikes and Sophie's eyes was in the Wurmple's place.

Hakura smiled. "Congratulations, Sophie has evolved into a Silcoon."

Cindy walked over to the Silcoon. "..Sophie? Are you ok?"

The Silcoon looked to her with familiar eyes and tried to move but couldn't. Cindy put a hand to the silk ball and felt it squirm trying to move. "..blink twice for yes."

Sophie blinked twice. Cindy sighed in relief.

"She's still Sophie." Everyone cheered for her. Steve walked by Sophie's unmoving form. "All right, you're going to be a Beautifly!" He patted her head as she looked at him with worried eyes.

Warren looked at her. "Wow, I wonder what it must be like not being able to move or talk on your own."

Sophie then fired a string of silk at him and it landed on him. He jumped back. "Ah, on second thought, I really don't need to know!" He nervously chuckled. Sophie just continued to look on with worried eyes. Cindy went to her. "Hmm…we need to have someone carry you until you hatch. Sophie blinked twice.

Cindy looked to Sarah's sleeping form and back at Sophie. "We'll rest here when night comes."

-0-

The Staraptor continued to scan the forest when it saw something run down there. He flew a little closer and saw that it was a purple Luxray. It made a giggling sound as it ran, sounding like a little girl. The Staraptor was going to fly down there to ask if it wanted to join the liberation front, but something inside him told him that he wouldn't want her on the team. _Wilhelm is bad enough...and after Blake…I'm not sure I want to work with Luxrays anymore…_

He continued to fly with Ariados and Ninetales following, trying to find the Quilava girl and her friends….

-0-

**And I think I'll stop there! X3. This was a fun chapter to write and I wanted to reintroduce Miki from Quarantine into this story. I still figured Sarah would still be mad at Miki for what she has done and would like to settle the score. That song she sings in the middle is sort of a signature line for her, as it represents the Society's beliefs and her child like playfulness. I also wanted to bring Wilhelm and the others back into the fold. And Sophie finally evolved, providing an interesting conflict of how to keep her with the group in this new form. Aki, Kyle, and Nauru were also reintroduced in this chap to not only set the stage for something to happen later but to also lighten up the tone a bit. Well, please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	9. Pursuit

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 9: pursuit**

**A/n: I GRADUATED! YAAAYY! XD! I'm so happy. Here's another chap from me to you faithful readers out there. A special announcement: Swack16, a valued reader and friend, will be celebrating his birthday this Saturday on may 16****th****. Happy birthday! Without you, I don't know where my stories would be. Here's a chap that will definitely appeal to you. : D. the rest of you enjoy as well. **

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pokemon franchise, Nintendo does. The transformation universe belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys and I am only borrowing with permission. Mary belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, John and Sarah belongs to Swack16, and Akira Ryoto and Omega corp. belong to Lord Nalthren. **

**-0-**

Mary and John had come to a spot on the meadow to rest after their brief walk to the plains. They sat on their rounded body with their skinny legs spread out. John surveyed around while Mary rested her eyes, panting. "Man, this sharing one body thing sure is tiring." Mary said with a pant. John nodded in agreement. "Well, learning it all over again is tough…we lived like this for who knows how long." Mary looked to him with her beady black eyes. "Do you think Missy made it?"

John looked to the side. "I don't know…I don't know if we beat that old creep or if he got her too."

Mary looked down. "Ohh, I hope she did make it out ok…not a lot of us made it out of this virus mess. There's almost none of our original group left when we started." John could feel her thoughts drifting to old friends. _Alisha, Rick, Sherice, Randall, Chloe…Chad… _John felt her feel even sadder about the last one. She opened her eyes. "Oh sorry...didn't mean to trouble you with those thoughts…" She uttered. John shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Shows you are a caring person. They all sound like great people to meet." John said.

Mary nodded." They were my best friends during this ordeal, and now most of them are gone…"

John lifted her head up with his own and looked at her in the eyes. "Cheer up, they will be saved. All this will be over one day, and we can get back to our loved ones."

Mary nodded. "You're right John." She nuzzled him. "Like I said, I'm glad I got stuck here with a person like you."

John smiled with his eyes. "Shall we get up?"

Mary nodded. "Ok, on three."

"One... two...three!"

John's leg kicked up first and the Doduo wobbled in an awkward one-sided position and stumbled. Mary laughed. John looked at her. "You said on three."

Mary laughed. "I did say three but you got up in the middle of me saying it."

John began to laugh too. "Well let me know to start _after_ you finished saying it, ok?"

They heard a noise and both looked to the back. At first it was a dim sound…then it began to grow into a sound like the running of feet against the plain, sounds of galloping and running, squawking and neighing; a multitude of wild sounds. John thought he heard a jarring sound like the sound of an engine and Mary could swear she heard some voices of humans yipping and hooting wildly.

"John?" she asked with a hint of uncertainty while the Doduo head stared at the area behind the forest that led into the open fields. "Something's coming." He simply said.

Soon, out of the brush, a charging stampede of pokemon erupted, running with frightened or angered faces. Runners like Dodrio and Rapidash were among the stampede along with some pokemon like Rhyhorn and Tauros and even small field pokemon like Rattata and Pikachu were running; some in groups others by themselves, the small pokemon weaving to avoid getting trampled by the larger ones.

Mary and John struggled to get up as the stampede began to approach. Mary stood up on her leg with John following and soon the wobbling Doduo began to run with the stampede.

"What's going on?" Mary asked around. None of the other pokemon seemed to hear her or understand her. John tried to see above the gathering dust that the runners kicked up as they tried to keep a steady jog. He distinctly heard the sound of an engine and watched as a motorcycle weaved in between the groups of pokemon, the rider howling and cheering as he rode in between, his eyes shielded by goggles and his face masked by a bandana or handkerchief wrapped around his face. His garb seemed to consist of Jeans and a leather vest with gloves and should pads. The rider rode past the Doduo and seemed to home in on a Ponyta and took a lasso around his hand and swung it around and tossed it around the Ponyta's neck, the young horse crying out. The rider then swerved to an area outside of the primary flock and led the Ponyta to the outer layer where John could hear more engines and saw another rider toss a Pokeball and capture the horse, the thrower catching the ball in mid air, cheering while he did it. Mary looked to her left and saw this process being repeated with a young Pichu who was lassoed off of a Raichu's back and was caught in a ball by a passing rider, the large mouse stopping and turning to cry out for the stolen Pichu when another biker rode in and lassoed it around the arm and dragged it across the ground before throwing a ball at it.

"What is this? Some kind of gang?" Mary asked with shock at the treatment. John growled to himself. "This is not capturing…its brutality."

"Let's keep running so they won't capture us!" Mary squawked as they picked up speed.

John could see as a rider had a Wartortle riding in the back and pulled up by a Rhyhorn that was straying from the flock. The Wartortle then fired a water gun and made is stumble to its side as its master tossed a ball at it.

"Mitchell!" A Rattata called from his spot as he slowed down. John and Mary realized that some of these pokemon being hunted were human.

"There's another one!" The biker laughed as he gestured his partner toward the Rattata's spot. The Rattata gasped as the second biker tossed a ball and an Arcanine bounded towards it with a snarl. The little mouse was running toward the outer layer as a jeep rolled by and one person dressed in similar attire tossed a noose that grabbed the Rattata's tail and they strung him along as he cried out and tossed a Pokeball at him and the ball came back to them.

John squawked in anger at this display. "That's it! I won't let those bastards take another pokemon!"

"But John, they'll catch us, and I don't think they're here to help these humans get cured." Mary interjected.

"I don't care. It's wrong that they're doing this, I'm not gonna stand here and watch as thy capture innocent people that need help!" Mary then nodded and stood her head up with determination. "You're right, let's steer over to that one on the left."

"You got it!" John cried out as the bird began to weave toward a rider that was coming up on a Tauros, whose face was filled with fear. The rider was about to pull out another lasso when he heard a squawk and felt a tug on his vest as the Doduo pulled at him and he began to loose his balance as the bike toppled and he landed on his side as the bike was trampled by pokemon. A passing Sentret sprung itself at the rider and he was bitten, clutching himself upon being bitten. One of his fellow riders rode by and he reached out with a shaking and changing hand when a lasso ensnared it and he was dragged along as he shrunk, crying out in pain. His comrades didn't even wait for him to finish as they tossed a Pokeball at the half formed Sentret.

"They even capture their own people?!" What kinds of punks do that?!" John asked with anger. Mary looked ahead. "I don't know, stick to the inner layer. I see another one."

They continued to run along with the stampede.

-0-

In the jeep, a radio buzzed.

"Chief, Joel went down…sap fell of and got infected. We bagged him though."

Darius, a man with dusty colored blond hair smirked as he picked up the radio. "Well, then, I guess hewasn't worthless after all." He looked among the pokemon. "Move to the right, there's a Charmander that looks pretty unusual to me, running scared from the pack."

"Got it boss." The hunter straightened his hat as he saw the rider ride up to the fire pokemon and corner it.

Darius loved these hunts. _Standard pokemon bounty hunting was always a joy ride, when the cops didn't get involved, but ever since this virus thing came out, the hunt was a whole lot more enjoyable and profitable…_ He flicked on his radio. "Remember, keep your eyes peeled for any stragglers doing what they ain't supposed to be doing, got me?"

"Got it chief."

He the clicked off the radio and stood up against the open canopy of the moving jeep and brought out his Pokeball, tossing it out and unleashing a running Houndoom among the group. "Go get em boy!" he ordered it. The dog nodded and began to run into the crowd and several pokemon rode out. Darius then pulled out a tranquilizer rifle and steadied his aim, firing them and the pokemon dropped to the floor as the bikers rode by with Pokeballs.

He was watching as a Skarmory was running across with panting breaths. _Now don't them armor birds usually fly? Bingo. _He snickered and made a whistle that his Houndoom understood and it weaved toward the bird, firing embers that made it cry out and separate from the safety of the herd. Darius readied his dart gun when he head a squawk and saw a Doduo come out of the herd and kick Houndoom with its massive claws. The Dog yelped and fell on its side. Darius recalled it back and stared at interest at the new comer. _A little fight in this one…I like that!_

"Pull up by that two header that's running funny." He told the driver.

-0-

Mary and John knocked another rider from his bike as the bumped their heads against his arm, making him loose balance and fall. The stampede was beginning to weaken as another forest was pulling up and more pokemon were heading for its safety. John then saw a Skarmory that was being attacked by a Houndoom that the hunters had unleashed.

"Mary, over there toward that Skarmory." Mary nodded and they both began to steer toward the Houndoom. "Take this!" John squawked as he swung a leg and kicked the dog away from the metal bird. The Skarmory turned its head. "Thank you!" It said in a girl's voice before taking off back into the back.

The Skarmory turned around fast again. "Look out!" she called out.

Mary turned back and saw the jeep pulling up and a man with a fedora and a lasso tossed his rope at them and it wrapped around their leg.

"Ah! Mary called out as she felt it tighten and then they tripped, the jeep dragging them along the dirt, Mary and John Squawking wildly , kicking their other leg in the air. John bent down and began to peck at the rope when he heard a crash and saw that the Skarmory they had saved had crashed through the windshield and pecked at the driver. He cried out and the jeep pulled to a stop, the hunter hitting his chest against the open canopy and his grip slacking on the rope. Mary and John then kicked themselves upright and tried to run but the hunter kept his grip tight and was tying the rope to the jeep. The changing driver opened the door and fell to the side as he crawled out, feeling the pain wracking up. His fingers began to stiffen as a red line traveled from the middle of his hand all the way to his shoulder. He then cried out as his arm split and made a V-shape as two hard red feathers settled in between the hardening metal wings. His whole skin began to turn a steely color as they became hard and metallic. His claws tore through his boots while a metal blade erupted from his backside. His hair fell out and his face curved into a wicked beak as the top of his head became bladed shape. The Skarmory that bit him watched as he shook off his tattered clothing and took flight.

Mary and John were just about to breach the ropes when they heard a shot fired and saw the flying Skarmory fall to the ground with a dart in its chest and saw the hunter toss a ball at his former driver. The other Skarmory then began to wobbly back away from the hunter and went over to May and John and she cut the rope with her beak as the hunter was reloading.

"Thanks" Mary said while John stared at the hunter as he was beginning to settle his aim.

"Mary!" He called to her and sent her a quick thought and the Doduo then crouched and launched itself in a flip to the top of the jeep, missing the dart. They then leered at the hunter and began to jump into the canopy with him, scratching with their clawed feet, Darius holding his hands up in futile defense.

Darius stumbled out of the jeep, bleeding from his scratches when a bright flash blocked his field of vision.

"Stop right there." A firm voice told him. He brought his hands down and saw three men in uniforms with helmets and a Greek "O" on their shoulder pads, pointing weapons at him, a large truck with headlights homed in on him. Darius could see what few bikers he had left being rounded up with their hands up by people in police uniforms.

_Crap...got caught…but who are the goon in the uniform?_

"You are wanted on the charge of illegal pokemon poaching and unauthorized use of Hoenn Defense corps and Omega equipment for the purpose of poaching. Put your hands behind your head and drop to the ground." The man in the uniform told him. Darius muttered and complied as he felt a police officer get on top of him and cuff him up.

After Darius was put in a waiting police car, one of the men in the uniforms went to Officer Jenny. "Officer?"

She nodded. "Ok listen up everyone! Take any Pokeballs you find and give them to Officer Yui and the omega task force." The police officers nodded and took the Pokebelt and gave them to the men in uniforms. Yui nodded and watched as they brought some of the more scattered balls to the collection bin in the back of the truck.

"Commander, look." Another omega guard brought up a distinct purple top ball with the omega logo overlapping the M. "just as I thought...stolen Omega Master balls." Yui muttered. "All right, take these Pokeballs back to Slateport so they can get proper cure administration and then we'll be back on our way toward Omega! Ms. Ryoto and General Kikari want us to call in once we are at Slateport for an update. Move it!" He gestured his arms to the other men in Omega uniforms.

A Doduo stepped out of the jeep and wobbled toward them, followed by a Skarmory. All the officers reached for their weapons while the Doduo squawked out but didn't flee. The Skarmory seemed to make a move to run but the Doduo called out to it and it stayed. Yui came to a realization.

"Stand down, these are VPs." The Doduo nodded its heads in agreement. _Poor guys…can't even guess what they're going through..._

Yui took out a Pokeball with a C on it and took a step forward. The Doduo sort of flinched, but it stayed put.

"Don't worry, this is a special ball; it won't capture you like a standard Pokeball and it won't make you loyal to anyone, it's just for transport." Yui said in a reassuring voice.

The Doduo nodded and closed its eyes and Yui aimed the ball at them and fired a red beam, the Doduo becoming encased in red light and the light was sucked into the ball. Yui took out another one and aimed it at the Skarmory, who sort of trembled before being transported into the ball. He looked at the balls and put them in the bin, si_ghing. _

_I pray to Arceus this whole virus thing ends and we find Akira for Mika…_

"All right, lets get moving."

Jenny stopped him. "Thank you for helping us catch this slime ball."

He shrugged. "Just business." He stepped into the truck and it began to take off down the midnight sky.

-0-

**And there we are! Exciting chap huh? XD! I tried to bring back an old concept of "pokemon wranglers" that was established by TurtlesandMonkeys in her original third sequel, _Mutated, _and they were antagonist like they were in this one. Also wanted to have a way for Mary and John to get captured but in a way that will help them. The stampede thing was also inspired by the chase scene in _"The lost world: Jurassic park" _with InGen capturing dinosaurs in methods similar to the ones described in here. Also met the Omega capture squads dispatched by Mika to find Akira and show that they found Mary and John. Well, I hope you all liked this chap! Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	10. Hope

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 10: Hope**

**A/n: Hi everyone! Today is a very special day, the birthday of my good friend Swack16. Happy birthday Swack! This chapter is for you. Everyone else, enjoy.**

**MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys owns the Transformation universe. Lord Nalthren owns Omega and Akira. Swack16 owns John and Sarah. I own Cindy. CHIKA CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

Standing by a wide window that overlooked the sea, a young black haired woman had her arms crossed behind her as she looked out at the passing waves against the shore. She closed her eyes and began to feel her thoughts drift back to times past. She felt her breath slow and become stifled as her body began to tremble and her teeth were clenched, trying to fight back tears that were building in her eyes.

_Akira…_

Mika Ryoto only let the tears flow bitterly as she stared at the blue sea.

She elbowed her tears away and walked back to the radio receiver where she last heard that the search teams had found no sign of her transformed brother or his new family. She heard the phone ring and walked over and picked it up. "Mika." She answered with a professional tone, trying not to let her emotional bout from earlier sound in her voice.

"Hi sis, it's Mikoto. Do you want me to be with you? Is there anything I can do for you to take your mind off of…"He paused, careful with is wording.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Mika responded back looking to the side. "Any update in trying to figure a cure out?"

"Well, like I said before, all I need is a cure agent to figure out how to flush it out of the Pokemon's system completely, still figuring that out." He cleared his throat. "But we were briefly informed about the possible cure from our operatives in Slateport. I think it's actually a bit too simple but from what they say, all it takes is a strand of uninfected human DNA."

Mika closed her eyes with frustration as she tried to remain calm. "Yes that's very interesting but are we talking about prevention or an actual cure here?"

"Well, we know the DNA interruption helps for prevention, but we have no known proof that this actually reverses the process. No one has ever come back from full transformation, at least as far as I know. They say that that Missy scientist from Rustboro has, but she's gone missing again that I highly doubt she came back at all."

Mika put on a grim mask of determination as she looked out the window to see a helicopter bearing the familiar Omega symbol as it was approaching the island. "Can we at least test it out? What do we have to lose?"

She could sense Mikoto's confusion. "Um test? We'll need a Pokemon turned human to test it out and the only way we can obtain them is by capturing them or making one of our own, and I find it highly doubtful any one is willing to-"

Mika saw the chopper land and saw the uniform of officer Yui stepping out and ushering his team out. "I think you may have your chance."

"What?" Mikoto asked suddenly with confusion.

"Meet me at the helipad, I just have a feeling about this."

"Ok, see you there." The phone clicked off and Mika put it down and looked with hope toward the chopper. _Please, please let it be Akira...or at least something that will take me closer to finding him…_

"I sense your hope child, it helps make even these dark hours seem not so dim anymore." A wise soothing voice sounded behind her and Mika turned to see the silver haired Moro standing in a more modern version of her silver silk dress and she had most of her markings concealed save for the one on her forehead.

"I modified my appearance to blend in a little more." She said with a slight smile. Mika tried not to look her in the eye and walked past her. "I swear Moro, you are just unbelievable at times."

Moro closed her eyes and smiled. "These are unbelievable times child, and soon you will come to realize just how far the human spirit can soar."

She began to follow Mika down the stairs to the elevator. Mika narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Moro flashed another wise smile. "In my life time, I have learned that in times of immense trials that the full extent of ourselves truly shines."

They walked into the elevator.

"And it has been a long life."

-0-

They walked to the helipad and Officer Yui stood up and saluted Mika as she approached. His men did the same. Mika nodded and they stood down and Yui began to walk with her down the aisle to the island interior. "How was your search, officer?" she asked.

"Well, Ms Ryoto, we have not found Akira or any other Ninetales in this last venture, sorry to say."

Mika closed her eyes as she tried to hide her disappointment and opened them again as she stared ahead. "Well?"

"We did obtain several VP's that I thought you should look at." Yui said while reaching into his belt and pulling two Pokeballs.

Mika looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A feeling?" Yui nodded. She looked at the balls and could feel some sort of strange connection as if she were meant to have these pokemon here.

"The wheels of fate are shifting." Moro said from behind her with her trademark smile. Mika jolted up and stared at Moro with disdain. "For Arceus's sake Moro, you know I don't like it when you do that."

Moro smiled with her eyes closed, seeming almost youthful. "Sorry, the opportunity presented itself."

Mika took the two balls in her hands. _Well, Mikoto has some test subjects now…hope I'm not making an even bigger mistake._

-0-

Mikoto was rushing through the halls to get to the helipad. _Man, lateness is not a trait of mine, but I have been so backed up with this whole thing with the virus and Akira, plus not to mention my thesis on the shiny gene. And- _His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a young black haired female scientist.

"OOF!" he landed back and heard papers scattering. He looked up and saw Nomi Masterson rubbing her head. "Ow, in a hurry Mikoto?"

Mikoto stood up and helped Nomi to her feet. "Sorry Nomi, I was on my way to the Helipad and-" he looked behind her and saw Mika walking with some omega officers and a silver haired woman he didn't recall meeting but had an air of familiarity about her. Nomi and Mikoto both dusted themselves off and bowed.

"Hi Mika, sorry I didn't meet you sooner but-" Mika held up her hand and smiled. "It's all right brother." She hugged him there, causing Mikoto to blush at being hugged in front of his peers by their boss but he hugged her back and smiled. It was a warm hug. They parted.

"Ok, officer Yui and his tame managed to capture some confirmed viral pokemon that you can test your theories on." She gave him the two balls she had in her hand. Mikoto recognized the ball as being an Omega designed ball, the specially designed capture ball that was made for this crisis. It was made only for the transport of pokemon but does not designate them to the trainer. _And if they are human, they won't have to worry about belonging to or following orders from the person who caught them…_

He took them and nodded to his sister. "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

They walked to the lab and walked to the new cells where they studied the viral pokemon that Akira shipped to them. It was a small square room with an observation window and a lock so that if the pokemon became too rowdy, they would seal it inside and the automotive systems will sedate the pokemon. Two omega guards were armed with electric rifles in case the pokemon was rowdy on exit. Mikoto placed one ball at the center of the room.

"Ok, let's do this one first..."

-0-

Inside the cramped space, they were everywhere at once. It was tingly everywhere and they could not see.

_So strange…it's like being alive but having no body at all…_

There was nothing to see, nothing to hear, only the musings of the mind reassured them that they still existed. It was literally cogito. But even thinking was dulled in here so that one didn't do much of anything in the cramped space but rest. Still these two minds still mused.

Suddenly, there was a jarring feeling and a bright flash of light. The first sense that was regained was the sensation of breathing. _Air!_ Followed by that was feeling itself as they can feel their body seemingly reassemble itself from nothing and they touched solid ground. The spots faded from their sight and they can see again. It was like being born again.

Mary and John gasped and squawked out loud as they were released from the Pokeball and could feel life retuning to them. They looked around frantically as if trying to gain their surroundings as panic hit them immediately. Having one's body disappear and reappear is certainly not an experience everyone goes through ever day.

"Duo! Duo!" they squawked as their heads swooped around, trying to gain an idea of where they are as they panicked. The men in uniform reached for their rifles and aimed at the two-headed bird, but the scientist with glasses and the black hair urged them back.

"No, don't shoot! They're probably a little rattled from being in the Pokeball." He said, looking to them.

"Well of course we freaked out, we had no body!" John said to them but it came out as Doduo squawks to the humans. He was careful and shut his beak, trying not to rattle them or appear threatening to them. His eyes fell on the girl with black hair and blue eye who looked almost familiar, almost like…

_Akira…_

This girl looked like the man who battled and defeated him. She was probably his sister or something. He also had this strange feeling about the silver haired woman at her side. Mary looked at the mark one her forehead. "John, look, she has a mark like those kids." She noted. John saw it too, bit he didn't feel threatened by this woman. "Yeah…but she seems different."

The black haired girl walked over to the scientist. "So, what do we do Mikoto?"

Mikoto played with the rim of his glasses. "Well, from what the reports say, we just inject them with human blood."

Mary and John got excited. These people knew about the cure. They soon began to bob their heads, nodding to tell him he was on the right track. He saw this and smiled.

"Ah, I take it you've been through this before?"

They nodded again, their hearts beating fast. This could be it, they might be cured.

Mikoto walked over with a syringe and looked to his younger female comrade. "Nomi, do you mind?" he offered her the syringe and she offered her am. "Not at all." Mikoto stuck the syringe in and extracted some blood, then he walked over to the Doduo.

He looked to the blood and then to the bird. _Ok, this is it._

He took the syringe and stuck it in the birds round body and pushed the blood in.

The Doduo began to tingle and its body stiffened up as it felt the cure rushing through their systems. The first thing that happened was that their beaks began to slowly creep back to their face and shrink and split until they became soft lips again and the nostril holes settled where they should be and grew into a human nose again.

Mika and Mikoto took a step back at this new development, their eyes wide, but the silver haired woman watched with a sense of familiarity and odd curiosity.

The brown feathers began to fade away as the right head began to sprout long blond hair while the other head was growing messy black hair, their beady eyes returning to human shape. Their black necks began to shrink back as they bent their legs and sat down as the skin on their sides began to quiver and the area began to round off into a shoulder and that area swirled like flesh colored silly putty as a mass began to grow out longer and longer, gaining shape as the muscles and bones grew and the fleshy quivering stump began to sprout five digits and become an arm as it sprouted to full length. This arm as slender and petite and on the other side the process repeated itself only this arm was a bit more muscled.

At this stage, they looked like conjoint twins merged at the center with only one arm each and chicken legs at the bottom. Where their necks met the torso began to shift and suddenly split and traveled down to their legs. The boy and girl suddenly flinched, feeling themselves beginning to separate as new bones and organs grew from the old ones that split into two. John could feel the moment their beating heart ceased being one and stopped for a moment as it split and relocated the pieces to their proper places where they began to beat again. Where their necks met the torso began to shift and suddenly split and a line traveled down to their legs, the body splitting at that moment in two.

With more space to grow, their other arms began to grow in their respective places and their clawed feet began to shrink as the four twos got shorter and stubbier and shifted and moved until they became human feet again. John felt a sensation as his bones shifted and begin to move to make a new leg as he saw his flesh shift and move and felt a numbing sensation as nerves traveled along with the bones and muscles and felt a pinprick of sensations as they returned felling and he had his right arm and leg back. He felt one more sensation and felt himself growing what made him himself in the first place and he was human again. Mary felt her leg grow back and had her left arm back and she felt her breast return and she was human too.

The two humans were lying on the floor, breathing, staring at their hands and feeling their faces to feel no more feathers and to actually have arms again. With tears in their eyes, Mary and John both hugged each other, feeling the warmth of their bodies. Then after a moment of realization, the gasped and blushed as they parted from each other and whirled way fast with red faces. John tried to get up but felt his leg act sort of tender and fell on his stomach, hitting the linoleum floor with an audible smack, feeling the cool floor against his bare body. Mary just curled up her legs and curled in a fetal position, blushing from John. Nomi walked by with her lab coat and covered Mary and helped her up while Mikoto walked over john and took off his lab coat and wrap it around him. John struggled to stand up but cold see Mikoto's smile. "Well what do you know, it worked. Welcome back." He took Johns trembling hand and slowly walked with him, John having a difficult time with his right leg while Mary had a hard time with her left leg. She looked to John with a smile. "John, we made it, we're cured."

Mika seemed to focus her attention to the boy when she heard the girl call his name out. _John…not John Kai ping, could it be?_

Moro herself seemed to visibly flinch at the boy as if some recognition came to her and she looked at him with a look of yearning. _So much like him…_

Mikoto and Nomi helped the cured boy and girl to take a seat at some sofas they had handy. They held the coats close to themselves as they blushed. Mika walked up to the boy. "…what are your names?"

John looked up. "huh?"

Mika stared at them. "Can I have your names?"

"My name is Mary." Mary said.

John shrugged. "And my name is John."

"John Kai Ping?" She added.

John was beginning to nod when he looked at her. "Wait, how did you-" His words were cut off by a slap on his cheek as he fell to the side and held his face and shot an angry look at the woman. "Hey! What the hell?!"

She began to bite back tears of anger. "Your fault, all your fault…" She then began to rush out of the room.

Mikoto stared down her way with curiosity. "Wonder what set Mika off." He looked to John and offered a hand. "Mikoto Ryoto, Mika's older brother."

John's eyes widened. "Ryoto…wait, are you related to Akira Ryoto?"

Mikoto smiled. "Ah, so you know my brother."

"Yeah, we battled against each other." John said. "Beat me pretty bad."

Mikoto fiddled with his glasses. "Ah, so you're the one who led to Kitsune getting infected." He waved his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you."

John looked at Mikoto with worried eyes. "Akira...how is he?"

"Well, he's infected, like you were. He's a Ninetales right now."

John's eyes widened as he stared off in disbelief at Mikoto's words.

"No. no it can't be." He was beginning to tremble. Mikoto edged in closer. "Hey its ok. Nomi can you fetch some clothes for our gues-" John kicked the floor and beat his fists against the sofa. "NO!NO! DAMNIT! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" John beat the sofa with tears building up.

Mary reached and arm and put it over his back as John stared at the ground with tears building.

_Cindy… Akira… Lina… so many people deserving of being saved and only I get rescued…why did this happen this way?_

Moro walked by the boy and looked at him with compassion and began to walk out the door, leaving him there with only Mikoto, Mary, and his thoughts for company.

-0-

**And there! Whew! Yay! I finally cured them! It was an interesting cure scene to write, writing as a merger separates into two separate people again. Also present was the awkwardness that came from them being from two different genders and being cured at the same time. XD. Also, he is informed of Akira's fate. I thought that Mika might bear a grudge toward John for his hand in Akira's downfall so that was emphasized by the slap in the middle. Another interesting thing to write was the point of view from inside the Pokeball. Imagine having no body and suddenly gaining it again. Think of the sudden shock. XD. The character I had the most fun with in here is Mika, displaying her tumultuous emotions about the whole situation. Well, John is back and well get back to Cindy soon. Once again, this chap is dedicated to Swack16, Happy Birthday Swack! :D.**

**Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA! **


	11. Choices

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 11: Choices**

**A/N: Well, **_**Double the Trouble **_**has apparently ended, thus putting a cap on TurtlesandMonkeys' series, but although she has made statements that **_**DTT **_**was going to be the final one, there are chances for spin-offs such as this to continue the story. All I know is that I thank her for jumpstarting this series and allow me to explore and venture this nice little side of her pokemon world. I wish her well with her writing career. No for this story, it still continues. CHIKA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN the transformation universe, TurtlesandMonkeys does and I am only writing this with her permission. Swack16 owns John and Sarah, Lord Nalthren owns Omega corp. and the Ryotos. I own Cindy.**

**MEE-YAA!**

**-0-**

Cindy sat back as the embers began to ignite the wood and light up the darkness that was settling in with the setting sun. She walked to the little silk ball that was Sophie and lifted her up, feeling her slight weight. "Ok Sophie, how close do you want to be?"

She took several steps forward. "Here?" She blinked once. Cindy walked forward again. "Here?" Sophie blinked twice. Cindy smiled and set her down. Steve walked up to Sophie. "Are you hungry Sophie?" He asked, offering some berries. Sophie blinked once. Hakura looked up from the berries she was munching on and looked to Steve. "Silcoon usually don't eat during this period of growth, that's what the larval stage was for. Have you noticed her eating a massive quantities of leaves before she evolved?" Steve nodded. Hakura shot Sophie a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you will be able to eat again when you evolve, though not solid foods." Sophie gave Hakura a worried look with her eyes. Hakura only laughed and continued her meal. Steve looked to Sophie and patted her on the head and smiled and walked back to his spot to continue to eat. Cindy looked from where she sat to the log Sarah was sleeping by, the Luxray taking breaths as she slept with her eyes peacefully closed, several leaves wrapped by Hakura and Steve on her injuries she sustained while battling Miki, being held in place by some silk shots Sophie managed to fire. Sarah's tail wavered slowly as she slept. _I wonder what she is dreaming about. _Cindy thought to herself and immediately knew the answer: John. She remembers when she would dream about him too. She looked to the stars again and felt something, a sense of hope. She smiled and looked to Sarah. _John...he's ok...I can feel it…_

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she really saw him. The moment that he was leaving, she reached out and gave him a hug without knowing why, her body just acted on its own. She remembered his amber brownish eyes, his determination when he fought bravely against Akira Ryoto and lost. She remembered when Lina was talking with her about love and how she might have loved John, which she did. Lina laughed at her but now Cindy knows the feeling is real and she would do anything to keep that feeling in her. _John, I love you…I just want to tell you._

She rested her eyes and leaned her head in as she drifted off to a brief slumber…

-0-

She was walking somewhere…in a field of green. She could feel the grass blades on her skin and looked down and saw that she was human once again. She looked up and saw him there…

_John…_

He was standing on the other side of the field, smiling triumphantly and she was so overjoyed to see him again. She began to run through the grass as he did, reaching out for him.

Suddenly, there was a sound like thunder and a sound of many screams assaulted her eardrums. She held her ears to protect against this violent assault and she looked to John, seeing him clutch himself as he held a hand to his throat. She began to cough violently as she felt something enter her system and assault her body.

_What is this? What's going on?_

John began to scream as something busted from his backside, a long whiplash tail with a yellow lightning bolt at the end. Orange brown fur began to race across his body, growing a dark brown around his hands as they began to puff out into paws. Yellow cheeks appeared on his furry face as his black hair merged with his orange fur and his nose turned black and his neck thickened and joined with his body as he tore out of his clothes and his ears began to flap out and curl at the end. His chest area had grown white fur and he began to shrink, his feet growing bigger and bigger and his body thickening.

Cindy cried out for him despite her pain as she watched the newly formed Raichu shake off its tattered remains of clothing and growl at Cindy, no trace of him in its fierce black eyes. _W-why did this happen...no pokemon bit him and it isn't midnight! How? Why am I turning too? _

She felt herself look up as her body hardened and stiffened and her skin began to turn purple. Her arms began to shrink as her fingers went way and her legs fused and merged into a shell shape as her mouth opened wide from her screams but were cut off as her tongue began to grow out and lengthen before her eyes her body and legs and head all became one and began to hollow out as her face began to settle inside the purple shell and only her eyes were seen and she was now inside a shell.

"Shellder!" She screamed as she screamed in denial against what was happening and the Riachu/John growled at her and began to charge up a spark and looked fiercely at her.

_No John, please!_

The Riachu roared and fired off a devastating thunderbolt at Cindy as she screamed…

-0-

…And she jolted awake with a scream, waking up Hakura and the others, but Sarah still remained asleep. Cindy was panting real fast as her eyes were opened real wide. If she could sweat, she would probably be covered in it right now.

Steve walked up. "Cindy, what happened?"

Cindy shivered and she rubbed her self. "Oh… I don't know! I was just in a field with John when he suddenly transformed in the middle of the day for no apparent reason. I did to..."

Warren walked by her and patted her back. "Oh, how horrible. It's ok…"

Cindy looked from her paws. "It happened so suddenly…I heard other screams and just knew it was happening to other people too. I felt this burning in my throat as I breathed before the transformation…"

Warren put his hand to his chin and thought then he looked up. "You mean…you possibly got infected from the air? Like, an _airborne _virus?"

Hakura shuddered. "If this thing becomes airborne, then everyone will be in trouble, and the human race will meet its end…"

Cindy shuddered too. "It was only a dream, but it felt so real. Last time I had a dream like that, I sensed that something was going to happen to my friends and it did."

All of them cast worried looks at each other and all hugged around Cindy.

Cindy looked worriedly to the sky. _Oh, what if this virus does become airborne? Is it even possible?_

She allowed herself to be surrounded by her blanket of friends. "L-lava…" she said calmly.

She blinked. "Why did I say that?" she asked. She then buried her head into her friends again.

_If it becomes airborne, then I'll never see my friends again and I'll never be human again…and then I'll just disappear into nothingness…_

-0-

Sophie sat from where she stood watching the others hug Cindy. She would have done so too but she couldn't move. She felt like a baby right there, not being able to move or talk and only watch. It was like she was still alive but she was just a thing or something. She began to tear up at not being able to move or talk. Why did this happen to her? She was only walking home after school when she stumbled onto that Wurmple…

_It bit me, and that's when my life fell apart…_

She shuddered when she remembered the pain that racked her body as her back turned red and her bones just seemed to disappear…

She would have sighed if she could. _Even if I'm not a Wurmple anymore…I don't want to be this either. I just want to go home and be my human self listening to my music and hugging my mom and my sister and…_

She heard a rustle and looked beyond the group. Her heart beated fast when she saw the Ariados scurry by on the tree and slowly descend right behind the group. She wanted to cry out to them to get their attention, but she couldn't. What could she do but watch?

_No! Look out behind you!_

She squirmed and wiggled but she couldn't move. She then had a split thought and fired a string shot at Steve, who looked to her. "Hey!" he called out and the rest looked to her.

"What's the matter Sophie?" Cindy asked. Hakura then looked up and growled.

"There!" she shouted and Cindy looked up and saw the Staraptor swoop by and fly overhead, grazing them with its claws as it zoomed by. He flew overhead. "Now!" he shouted out.

The Ariados sprang from its hiding spot and fired a net of web around the group. Cindy and the others cried out with surprise as the sticky web ensnared them. Sarah then began to stir and gasped when she saw them ensnared and was getting up when a Flamethrower struck her on the side and slammed her into a tree. The Ninetales stepped from her hiding spot and smirked. "Not this time." She taunted with a smirk.

Cindy gasped and called out. "Sarah!" Her flames then began to burn and she could feel the web surrounding her begin to loosen as they shriveled away and became weak. She then had an idea and fired a flame shot and tore a hole through the net. The other's quickly scrambled away. Cindy was rung toward Sarah when the Staraptor flew by and grabbed her by the ears, making her cry out. "Ahhh!" The Staraptor then flung her by her ears into a tree where the Ariados fired another re, shutting her mouth and wrapped around her center, tying up her arms and legs but leaving her rear and head exposed so her flames couldn't reach. She struggled and watched as Hakura then pounced on the spider but the Ninetales talked her and sent a sparking ray at her and she began to wobble around confused when the Ariados fired another web at her and tied her up in a similar way to Cindy.

Steve and Warren ran toward her when the Staraptor swooped by and clipped Warren at the back of his head and he fell forward with his eyes closed, unconscious. Steve gasped and tried to help the fallen Ralts up but the Ariados wrapped them in a net again. He struggled against the net but couldn't budge.

The Staraptor landed on a perch and smirked.

"We got them."

Cindy struggled against her web but she couldn't burn them this time. Sarah was getting up again but the Ninetales held her head down, the Luxray still exhausted by her previous battle. The Ariados wrapped her in a web and grouped them all together into this big web trap.

The Staraptor looked at Cindy. "Wilhelm wants you all captured alive to bring to him. He's giving you another chance. Ariados, take them back."

Ariados nodded and began to take the web slowly, scratching against the ground. "Too…heavy…" Staraptor sighed and lifted a string and Ninetales began to help push.

"This is much easier when Shiftry is with us." The Ariados noted.

-0-

Wilhelm stared with a smirk at the two humans who were still in the web, anticipating when their screams would begin. He was also anxious for the team he sent out to bring back the Quilava girl. _I must have her back…_

He heard the bushes rattle and saw Shiftry bounding back. "Sir, The capture team has returned, they have them." Wilhelm bounced from his spot with a smile. "Excellent."

He hoped from his perch to become level with Shiftry. "So they're coming now?"

Shiftry nodded. "They are pulling them slowly over."

Wilhelm showed his distaste and impatience. "Well go and help them, bring them to me, NOW!" The Shiftry nodded and hopped back to the forest.

Wilhelm rubbed his claws together. _Soon…_

_-0-_

Cindy felt the net stopped moving and saw the Shiftry and the other's let go. She felt something cut her web and found herself being held by Shiftry. Wilhelm was there, smirking.

"Ah well well, look what the Persian dragged in." He sneered. Cindy shook against the Shiftry, but he was away from her vents and she couldn't burn him. Wilhelm walked right up to her and stroked a claw across her chin. "Now I have you back in my grasp to ask you once again if you will join me."

He held his claws out as Ariados brought something in his jaws. Cindy gasped. It was Sophie, hanging worriedly in its jaws. The Ariados rested the Silcoon at Wilhelm's feet and Wilhelm motioned him away. He then stomped a foot on top of her, Sophie squeezing her eyes. Cindy gasped. "Stop!"

Wilhelm looked at the Silcoon with a predatory gaze. "Such a frail inside…hard surface, but that can be remedied." He took a claw and began to graze Sophie's shell, Sophie closing her eyes with pain. If she could scream, she would have.

Cindy watched in Agony as Wilhelm scratched Sophie again. "Stop it! What do you want?!"

Wilhelm sniggered. "Why, I want you and your friends to join me."

Cindy spat at him. "You're cruel! Cruel and heartless!"

Wilhelm gave Cindy a disapproving look. "No I am not, I am only doing what was entrusted in me to fulfill. The human race will fall and you are going to help me."

Cindy struggled. "No I won't!"

Wilhelm sighed. "Then I guess this one perishes." He brought his claws by Sophie. Cindy struggled. "No!"

Wilhelm looked to her. "It's real simple…join me and she lives…deny me and you die along with her, and I really do hate spilling needless blood. " He said in an ironic tone.

Cindy looked painfully from her friends to Sophie and saw Wilhelm dig his claw into a spot he made in the shell and Sophie squeezed her eyes with tears. Cindy could only imagine her screams. _If I say yes, more innocent people will get hurt, but if I say no, he'll kill her and us too…_

She wanted to scream she wanted to tear herself to pieces and not be here at all.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

She saw Sophie's eyes begging at her to say otherwise, but Cindy didn't want to see her friends die tonight…

_I have no choice…_

"I…accept…" Cindy said while looking down.

Wilhelm smirked. "I thought you would." He pulled his claw out of Sophie and Ariados came by and picked her up, her eyes looking strained and filling with tears. Cindy could feel some come to her eyes.

Wilhelm walked to her. "Before I set you off, I have to have your firmest assurances you mean what you say...otherwise, I'll kill her and your friends."

Cindy looked into his eyes with burning tears. "I mean what I say, I will join you…"

Wilhelm put a claw under her neck.

"Do you swear to aid the liberation front and attack any human without question?"

Cindy nodded tearfully. "I do.."

"Do you swear to always remain loyal to the cause and carry out what must be done to fulfill it?"

"I do…"

"Do you swear on you life, never to betray me, knowing it will cost you your life and the lives of your friends?"

Cindy looked at him and felt like tossing a flamethrower at his face, she wanted to pounce on him and rip his throat out, even if her attacks wouldn't hurt him. She was shocked at her rage, but she said the words very forced.

"I do."

Wilhelm made a slash by Cindy's cheek, drawing blood and he brought it to his mouth and licked it off his claw and smiled to her.

"Very well. Let them go."

Warren and Steve both scrambled to Cindy, who was looking down at the ground.

"Cindy…"Warren began.

Cindy shook her head. "I did it to save her…"

Warren walked up to them.

"If your loyalty is indeed true, then you must prove it…there are some human's camping around here and I think it's close to midnight. Bite them to prove your loyalty and I'll surely let your Silcoon friend live. Let them go and make no attempt to pursue them, I may have a change of heart. And I am a pokemon of my word." He put his claw to his chest and smirked at them.

Cindy looked down and then looked at the children in the web, tears streaming down their face. _What have I done…_

The Staraptor flew by on a branch. "The Humans are beginning to move."

Wilhelm smirked. "Well you better get to it then. Oh, and don't disappoint me."

Cindy looked to Steve and Warren and Hakura and Sarah, who was barely getting up.

"Cindy…you're not going to…"

Cindy felt tears in her eyes. "I have to Sarah, otherwise he'll kill you and everyone else."

Sarah looked at her. "Are you sure you can take it?" Sarah asked.

Cindy looked down. "I don't know…"

She then followed the Staraptor and the Ninetales while the Ariados watched over her friend and Sarah snarled.

"This is just wrong."

-0-

**And there! This was a chapter I had for awhile after I brought Wilhelm back. It is very similar to the situation Missy and her friends had in the original story where Blake threatened to kill her and her friends if they didn't join them, only they got away from that situation. Cindy was more with her back against the wall and she could see no other option. Coincidently, this chapter is the 11th chapter like how "An option" was the 11th chapter in the original, and I just realized that now!XD The dream she had also had some foreshadowing to the events in Double the Trouble. So will Cindy actually go through with it? We'll find out soon, but for now, please review! JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	12. A new mission

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 12: A new mission**

**A/N: Hi! The last chapter saw some really dark material with Cindy, so let's see what happens now with our recently cured friends on Omega island…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Pokemon franchise, Nintendo does. I also do not won the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys, I am only borrowing with permission. Swack16 owns John and Sarah, Lord Nalthren owns Omega and the Ryotos. I own Cindy. MEE-YAA!**

-0-

John tossed and turned in his bed.

"No…no…" He murmured in his sleep.

_The Eevee bit him…that girl…Miki…she was giggling at his pain...his body twisting and shifting...the fur…the rage…_

He saw her in his dreams. _No…stay back…I'm losing myself…_

"_John?" _He knew that voice. _Cindy…_

She walked in and he felt his rage move his body against his will and he felt his teeth sink into her skin.

_Cindy!_

She began to scream as brown fur raced across her body and her ears began to lengthen, her screams of pain and agony reached his own Eevee ears. He heard himself growl while a part of him screamed.

_Cindy!_

_NOOOOO!!!_

_-0-_

John woke up in his bed sweating, is breaths short and rasp. He brought his hands to his face and took a deep breath. _What a nightmare…_

He looked to his hands again, his human hands, and he watched them tremble as he thought back to that dream. _I attacked her...I couldn't control it…_

He rubbed his black hair while he tried to erase that painful memory of her screams. He heard a knock on his door.

"John? It's Mikoto."

John nodded. "Come in."

Mikoto stepped in with a cup of water and a sandwich on a tray.

"I thought you might be hungry, seeing as you dozed off without eating."

John nodded. "Thanks." He took the tray and set it by his bed, taking the water and drinking it down in gulps. After he moved the cup from his mouth, the glass cup from his hands and clattered on the floor. Mikoto looked at it. "I figured your motor skills might still be a bit off so I'm glad we have these plastic cups." Mikoto sat by him.

John looked at him and then took the sandwich with both hands and took a bite, feeling the bread against his lips rather than a beak. John almost forgot what it was like to eat like this again.

Mikoto chuckled. "Your friends have an equally ravenous appetite as well, but I guess food must be hard to come by for a pokemon."

John put the empty tray aside and wiped the crumbs off of his face with a napkin and looked to Mikoto. "Thanks."

Mikoto nodded. "Anytime. How's that leg?"

John looked down at his leg, _his own _right leg this time, not the claw of a Doduo. He steadied himself of the bed and wobbled as he tried to maintain balance.

"It's still kinda sore.." John noted. Mikoto came by and gave him a hand.

"You arms are sore too, no?" John nodded. "Ah, you're friend Mary tells us the same thing. Can't imagine how you two felt sharing the same body with no arms."

John gave a nervous smile. "Actually, we don't remember much ourselves, but from what I can remember, it was pretty weird."

Mikoto pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure that cure was a wake up call for you two."

John blushed as he thought back. "You have no idea."

Mikoto got up. "Well, I just want to let you know, the pokemon that Akira sent that originally belonged to you are sort of back to normal. Though the virus hasn't been purged from their system, at least they are out of the rage portion of infection."

John got up fast and almost fell. "Really?"

Mikoto nodded and John walked up to him. "…can I see them?"

Mikoto put his hand to his chin. "well, we normally don't let guest in the lab…"

He saw the look in John's eyes.

"…but I guess I can make an exception in your case."

John hugged him suddenly and parted fast as we limped over to the dresser with the clothes he picked out.

"Let' me just get ready."

Mikoto nodded. "I'll be outside."

John pulled out a shirt and looked at it. Maybe seeing his pokemon safe again will take his mind off of the nightmare…

-0-

John got out of the room dressed in a black jacket over a silver gray shirt and black pants. Mikoto nodded. "Real sharp. Akira was one to look sharp all the time too…" he walked with a smile of nostalgia as he helped lead the limping teen down the metallic hall. John felt kind of embarrassed at needing help to walk to keep his balance, but he guessed it is necessary until he can walk regularly again. _Maybe some of those kicking exercises Ryan taught me can help…_

John looked to Mikoto. "Do you guys have a Videophone I can use in this place?'

Mikoto nodded. "Communications were restored recently. Got to sooth a worried family?"

John nodded. Mikoto smiled. "Well I'm sure they will be glad to know you are safe."

"It's been so strange…that whole time being a pokemon with no memory feels like there's this huge gap in my life. It's almost like being dead and suddenly being born again."

Mikoto chuckled. "The way you guys came out of being cured, you could say something like that." He began to laugh and John also began to chuckle. John looked around. "Where is Mary anyway?"

"In her quarters. She made a phone call earlier, a parent of hers I think. She also has the same muscle disorientation you have, but she's getting over it with some stretches."

They walked into an elevator. "You guys looked like you've gone through this before."

John looked at him. "Huh?"

"Being turned into a Pokemon. You guys seemed to know the process of being cured with human blood."

John nodded. "Yeah, I was turned into a shiny Eevee the first time, then I got cured for the first time, then the Doduo got us."

Mikoto looked at him fast. "Did you say…_shiny_ Eevee?"

John nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Mikoto pushed his face against John fast. "Was the Eevee that bit you shiny?"

John was surprised. "Ah! No I don't think so!"

Mikoto gave John his personal space again and he fiddled with his glasses as they shone.

"So, the Eevee was regular but you were shiny…maybe something in your genes…or the virus…"

John looked at him with a strange glance. "…so?"

Mikoto chuckled. "oh I'm sorry, it's just that my specialty lies in the study of genetics in what makes a pokemon shiny. After Kitsune and Moro, I just devoted my life to figuring out what makes them shiny. Also. I specialize in the study of the stages of evolution of Eevee. A Glaceon that we had in the family for a while helps me in that stage too." He fiddles with his glasses as he gave John an odd look. "I wonder if you get turned into an Eevee again if you will still be shiny. If you do, then there might be something in your genes that made you so…" He looked at John with a magnifying glass.

John sweat dropped. "You're weird, you know that?"

-0-

The Elevator dinged and the doors opened. John was able to walk a little more b himself but Mikoto still aided him occasionally.

"Here we are." Mikoto said. John stared with wide eyes as he walked closer to the containment cells.

"…Kairi….Burn…"

In two cells were an Espeon and an Infernape , the Espeon meditating with its tail twitching and its eyes closed and the Infernape with his back resting against a corner as he sat cross-legged and stared at a spot on the floor. However, when he caught sight of John, he got up and stared through the glass with a look of disbelief and put his palm against the glass, toughing with johns as he touched the glass, tears approaching the boy's face.

"It's really them…"

Mikoto stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. John then walked a little to Kairi's cell and put his hands against the glass as he watched her open her eyes and look at him with tears in her eyes. "Espy." She mewed, the sweet sound barely breaching the glass. He put a paw to touch against his hand on the glass. John looked to Mikoto.

"When can I have them back?"

Mikoto sighed. "I'm not sure, that's not my call."

John slowly turned toward him from the glass. "What do you mean?"

Mikoto put his hands in his lab coat. "Orders from above, the pokemon are to remain in containment until further notice."

Mikoto suddenly felt himself being pushed against the wall as several instruments and beakers clattered to the floor, John's eyes to the floor as he pushed against the scientist and then held him by his coat. "What do you mean?" he asked with a breaking voice.

Mikoto grabbed the boys arms, surprised y their sudden strength. "Mika's orders. The virus hasn't been fully expelled from their systems and we couldn't risk a perameter bre-"

John dropped him and trembled. "…where is Mika…"

Mikoto began to get up, raising an arm to John. "Now I understand your feelings in this but-"

"They are my family Mikoto…please...I have to talk with her…"

Mikoto saw the tears trickling down his amber eyes and to his trembling fist and he got up. "Look, I don't even know if she still forgives you for what happened to Akira. I know it wasn't your fault, but I don't think barging in there and demanding your pokemon back will settle her down any sooner."

John looked to him again. "Please, Mikoto…"

Mikoto looked down and nodded. "Follow me."

-0-

Mika sat behind her desk and watched the computer screen as the latest search teams placed motion sensors and surveillance equipment in several different areas across the region. _Akira has to be out there and we'll have to run into him eventually. _A dark thought entered her mind. _Unless he's purposely avoiding us and doesn't want to be found…_

She sighed deep as she tried to fight off the tears that were approaching.

_Brother...I need you back…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped to see Moro standing there.

"I sense your desperation child, and you are beginning to suspect the worst…"

Mika held her head in her hands. "Moro, please don't do that. Seeing you human is one thing, but I don't think I'll get used to you popping up like that all the time."

Moro walked in front of her desk. "At least your faith hasn't wavered, that belief that you will see your brother again. It helps drive you."

Mika looked down. "It begins to feel like an impossible dream with each passing day."

Moro put a hand on her chin. "Yes child, but even dreams come true."

Mika heard a buzz. "Yes?"

"It's Mikoto. John Kai Ping would like to speak with you." Her brother said from behind the door.

Mika got up and nodded. "Bring him in."

The door opened up and the boy and her brother walked in. Moro looked at John like if she was remembering something but shook the look away. Mika crossed her hands.

"If you will excuse us, my brother."

Mikoto nodded and began to walk out. "you to Moro." Mika said and Moro nodded and walked outside with Mikoto and closed the door.

John saw her seriousness in her face and a photo caught his eye with a young boy he recognized as Akira and a smiling girl hugging a little Vulpix. She seemed so happy.

_When she still had her brother…_

"Have a seat." She said with a stone cold face.

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he took a seat in front of the desk across from Mika, his amber brown eyes across from her blue ones.

"You look well. You seemed pretty rattled from coming back from being a Doduo." She said with her hands crossed in front of her chin. John nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting used to having my own body again." Mika closed her eyes. "Your friend Mary seems the same way. Your Skarmory friend was also cured, she doesn't seem to have much trouble adjusting, but seeing how she wasn't a merger, its understandable."

John raised an eyebrow. "Merger?"

"Mikoto came up with it, something to do with two or more people fusing into one pokemon."

John nodded. "makes sense."

She got up and began to walk toward the wide window. John cleared his throat. "Um, I probably know the answer already but I'll still ask…"

Mika didn't turn away from the glass as she stared outside. "about your pokemon?"

She stood up straight while maintaining her position from her window ,not looking at him. "You're pokemon will still be placed in R&D until further notice."

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about Akira and I know it's my fault it happened…"

"You're damn right it is!" She spun in fury with tears. "First that jerk Keys assigns him to that hell hole, then your infected pokemon bites Kitsune and she got him!" She trembled as the tears ran down her face.

John saw them and looked away before turning toward her to ask again.

"When can I have Kairi and Burn back?"

Mika furrowed her brows and took a breath and closed her eyes. "I hope you understand that they cannot leave this building."

John got up. "What?!"

"They still pose a very high threat level of passing infecti-"

"Don't give me that HDC crap!" John cut her off. Mika suddenly slapped him. "Have a seat! You're not getting them back because they're the reason my brother isn't coming back!" She yelled then sat in the chair and turned away from John.

John only stared at the ground and put a hand to where she slapped him. _What do I do…what.._

A thought crossed his mind and he looked up.

"…what if I can get him back?"

Mika looked at him with her angry tears but began to soften. "what?"

John stood up. "What if I can go out there and bring him back? Then will you change your mind?"

"What makes you think you can find him when so many of my search teams couldn't?" She asked.

John clenched his fist. "Because I won't give up. I'll find him for you , and I'll bring him back. I promise."

Mika looked down and she reached for her picture of her and Akira together when they where kids. Several tears fell on the picture.

"You will try your hardest to find him?" She asked.

John nodded. "I give you my word. Nothing will stop me in bringing him home. It's the least I can do after all the pain I caused you."

Mika looked up. "It will be tough."

"I know, but I can take it. I won't give up." His eyes burned with determination.

_What do I have to lose? _She nodded. "All right, you can go look for him."

John stepped forward. "I'm going to need some pokemon."

Mika closed her eyes. "…One. You can take only one."

John leaned against her desk. "But I'll need more."

Mika furrowed her eyebrows. "You can have only _one. _You can have the other one when you bring back my brother, just so you won't forget your promise."

John stared at her and did all he can to refrain from striking her, but then again he was a gentleman and wouldn't do such a thing. "All right, one." He nodded.

Mika turned her chair to face the window.

"Please…bring him home."

John nodded. "I will, I promise."

Mika clicked a button and the door slid open and John bowed before limping his way out the room, Mika biting her lip, wondering if she made the right decision.

-0-

John was in the lab, standing in front of Kairi's cell as the locks went off and the large grate door slid open with a whirring sound and the Espeon cried out with joy and ran up to John, jumping into his arms and nuzzling him. John hugged her tight and looked to his Infernape in the cell. "I'm sorry Burn, but I promise I will return for you." Burn nodded and gave him a thumbs up. John returned the sign and looked to Mikoto. "I need a Videophone with a transporter."

Mikoto nodded. "Right this way."

-0-

They were in the island Pokemon center that was usually used in the tournament season. John noticed that he could walk a little bit better now. He stepped inside and saw a Nurse Joy there. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, can I use your phone?"

She nodded. Yes of course, right there to your left." She gestured to the phones. John nodded. "Thank you."

He walked to them and picked up the receiver and turned the video feed on. He looked at the numbers and paused before slowly typing each in.

The phone rang and John waited, an image of a Ninetales and its tails waving appearing with a "please wait" message.

The screen suddenly clicked onto the face of a woman with black hair and worried eyes. John felt tears enter his eyes. "Mom.."

"john…" she responded, leaning closer to the screens her eyes filled with tears of joy. If he could he would embrace his mother right now. "Hi mom, it's good to see you again."

"Are you ok? Oh you have no idea how long I've spent endless nights hoping to hear from you again since this virus nightmare began. I'm just glad you're safe."

John smiled. "Yeah mom, I'm ok…the virus got me, but I'm better now."

John mother touched the screen. "Oh if only I can hold you right here…when are you coming home?"

John looked to the side. "Actually mom, I'm not coming home just yet, there's still one more thing I have to do before I come back."

She looked down and closed her eyes. "oh…" she began to tear up.

John only hushed her softly and smiled. "I will come back, but there's something important I have to do. Some one needs me and I have to help them so everything can be right again."

She nodded with her eyes closed. "I understand…but then you were always like that, willing to offer yourself to help others…just like your father." She sniffed at the last part. John felt sadness pang through his body at that moment. "Yeah mom…but I'm going to need my team. Do you still have them?"

She nodded. "Still waiting in your room. Let me go get them." She walked away for a moment and John waited, looking down as he thought about how this must be affecting her. _As if she didn't have enough to worry about…now this virus thing has her fearing for me every second...at least she's safe…_

"I'll have to take these to professor Rowan's lab for transport…"

john nodded. "I understand."

She leaned close to the screen. " _Wo ai ne_, my _Shou hai_."

John nodded. "_Wo Ai Ni_, mama." He clicked off.

He then sighed as he sat against the phone, Mikoto looking at him with a smile. "That thing you said, what was it?"

John smiled. "It means "I love you" in my native tongue."

Mikoto nodded. "Ah."

The phone rang and John answered it again to see the gruff face of Professor Rowan.

"Ah, John my boy, it's been awhile." He said.

John nodded. "Hello professor."

"Your mother told me the situation and while I might call it a tad reckless, you are one brave boy, John." Rowan said. He then stepped aside for his mother to spear on screen. "here you go John, here's Riku." She placed a ball and John saw a light go off in the screen and saw the transporter ray glow and deposit a ball. He took it and opened it, releasing a Lucario. The Lucario looked to him and bowed, then it sat cross-legged while John rubbed its shoulder and smiled.

"And Sora…" she placed another ball. John received it and opened it to reveal a Staraptor that fluttered around and landed on his shoulder, John petting it while it flapped off and landed next to him.

"And little Ruby." She placed the last ball and the light fired up and the transporter deposited the ball.

John opened it and out came a little Vulpix, the fox batting its head and hoping at him while it nuzzled him. "Vulpix!" John noticed a little necklace in the pokemon's mouth. He took it and recognized it. It was a necklace his grandfather Shu Wei wanted him to have before he left on his journey but he forgot it by accident. It had a silver stone in the middle. He looked at it and looked to him mother who wore a proud smile. "Your grandfather wanted you to have that with you on your journeys, and I thought Ruby might lend me a hand getting it to you." John felt tears in his eyes and hugged the little fox and nodded to him mother. "thanks mom." He slipped the necklace over his neck and wore it proudly, his pokemon around him.

"Stay safe my _Shou hai, _and please come home." His mother said.

John nodded. "I promise mom. _Wo Ai Ni_."

"_Wo Ai Ni." _She said with a tearful smile. Rowan nodded and waved goodbye and John saluted back and clicked the signal off, hanging up.

John looked to his pokemon. "My friends, my family, welcome back. I've missed you." He hugged them in a group hug and stepped back. "But now we have to go on a mission, to save Mika Ryoto's brother Akira and bring him home." The pokemon nodded. John remembered something. "Also, Sarah and another friend of mine are still out there, maybe we can find them too in our quest for Akira."

"Then I hope you don't mind us coming with you." He turned and saw Mary there with another girl with orange hair covered in a gray-black bandana and wearing a sleeveless vest with a black tank top and black pants and brown boots. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Linda, I'm the Skarmory you guys rescued. I hope you don't mind us tagging along."

John looked to them. "It will be dangerous."

Mary laughed. "Well we've been in worse situations before, right John? Duo?"

John smiled. "Well I guess."

Mary nodded. "Thank you John."

Linda lifted a fist. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

John chucked his fist in the air and Linda and Mary put theirs next to his.

An Omega officer walked in.

"The chopper back to Hoenn has been prepped and ready for lift off."

John nodded and recalled his pokemon.

"All right then let's do this!"

Akira, Sarah...Cindy, I'm coming...

-0-

**And there! Long chapter! XD! This was suggested by swack16 along time ago that John should be hired by Mika to find her brother. This will have some interesting correlations to Lord Nalthren's ****Chronicles of the beholder ****(Formerly ****Eyes of the beholder) ****story. The nightmare John had was actually lifted from an unpublished side story/AU story. I liked writing the part when John calls his mother to get the rest of his pokemon and I tried to capture certain emotions in this chap. This is also one of the few references to the mainstream pokemon game/anime verse with professor Rowan's appearance. We will certainly return to Cindy's crisis soon but I felt this chapter had to go up first before that. Well, please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	13. road to ruin

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 13: road to ruin**

**A/N: In the last chap, we steered away from Cindy's dark course to show another path that may soon intersect it, but will it be in time? Let's find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the pokemon franchise, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only borrowing it from her with permission. Swack16 owns Sarah and John, Lord Nalthren owns Akira and Omega corp., and I own Cindy.**

**CHIKA!**

**-0-**

Cindy grimly followed the Staraptor and Ninetales toward her eventual destiny. With each passing step she felt a little bit of herself weakening on the inside in her heart, a sinking pit of despair building in it. But she knew that if she didn't do this, Wilhelm would kill her and her friends. _Is it even worth doing this, just to stay alive? _

She wishes she were more nobler and self sacrificing so she could even say no in the face of Wilhelm, but it wasn't just her life on the line, but her friends as well, and it just wouldn't be fair for them to die on her behalf. _I already lost one set of friends; I'm not losing another…_

_It's for them…_

She saw the Staraptor stop and perch itself. It looked at her. "The humans are resting over there, by the fire."

Cindy stepped forward and saw the fire glowing and saw the human shapes. She stepped a little closer and saw a young man with a boy and a girl, all of them with blue hair. She stepped back when she recognized the face of the young boy. _That boy from the woods...Aki…_

She shook her head. _Why did it have to be them? _It wouldn't make any difference if these humans were total strangers, she felt wrong doing what she was about to do.

The Ninetales stepped behind her. "There they are. Bite them to prove your loyalty to the front and you're friends will surely live."

Cindy looked to the creamy fox. "But why are you allowing this? Can't you see its wrong?" The Ninetales turned her head away and snorted at Cindy. "You act as if you humans are the noblest creatures to walk the earth. Is it right that you capture us and use us only for sport and competition? We see this injustice done to our kind on a daily basis and not even one of you humans showed any nobility in attempting to stop it." She narrowed her eyes. "The world will not weep for the passing of the humans. You have already set yourselves on pats of self-destruction anyway; we are simply helping your race run down its natural course to extinction."

Cindy felt like firing a flame attack at the Ninetales right now, but she knew that could possibly risk the lives of her friends.

"…Will you attack too?"

The Ninetales smirked. "This is entirely your test. If you can bite at least one, then we'll assist you if necessary. Otherwise, you are on your own."

"The humans are beginning to slumber." The Staraptor said. The Ninetales gently pushed Cindy forward. "We'll be watching." She cooed. Cindy looked at her and then at her human targets ahead. _…Here I go…oh please forgive me…_

She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she took a step forward.

-0-

Kyle stared at the starry sky with his arms crossed behind his head as he lay on his back, the sleeping bag up to his waist. Little Nauru and Aki were already tucked asleep in their bags. He smiled as he watched his brother and sister blissfully sleep. _So peaceful…nothing can ruin this moment…_

He sighed as he checked his clock, reading 11:45. _Late night, and a bit risky considering this virus running around…_

He reached for his pokebelt at his side, the first ball already clenched and ready to go should they be attacked. But it has been quiet lately and no incident has gone thus far.

_Still…_

He thought about how first his cousin goes missing, then his sister gets attacked and the village suddenly disappears the next day. It was at that point that Kyle's mother had become more wary about letting them take trips like this. It was very hard convincing her to let them come out tonight.

"_I'm just afraid that I'll wake up one morning and fine one of you gone, turned into some wild animal and never coming home again…"_ He remembered her anguished expression. _"Mom, don't worry, that won't happen. I'll make sure of it."_

He stretched and felt himself yawning. _Maybe if I close my eyes for a moment…_

He closed his blue eyes and rested his head against his arm, the fire still burning, the bushes slightly rustling…

-0-

Cindy swallowed the air deeply and felt her flames ruffle. She looked to the Staraptor. "…When would be a good time to attack?" She asked.

The Staraptor ruffled his feathers. "Any time with in the blessing hour, even before that works."

Cindy looked down and felt her legs tremble as she took another step out. _Better do it now, so we can get far away from the screams before they happen…_

She took another step forward and could hear the crackling flames. She took another cautious step, beginning to hear the soft breaths of the children as they slept. She felt another tear trickle down and took another step, the path a head feeling vast as if she'll never reach them. Still she walked until she saw one of the sleeping bags a few feet ahead of her. It was Aki, sleeping with his fist clenched and his head turned to the side as his chest exhaled and inhaled slowly, his soft breaths reaching Cindy's ears. _It had to be him I was closest too…_ She cursed to herself. She thought about when his Beedrill first attacked Sarah, the fear in his eyes when he began to realize that attacking her was a bad idea. _His face, so young…_

She took another step when she heard him stir and gasped and looked around, seeing a bush nearby and she scurried to it before he began to rise and look around, then seeing nothing, he began to slump and went back to sleep. Cindy watched from her hiding place and saw how close she was. _…This is it._

She stepped out of the bushes and walked over to his arm, the exposed skin right under her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_Aki, forgive me…_

"Mach punch!" She heard a voice call out and looked up to see a Monferno rushing at her and cried out as she felt the fist contact with her and sending her away from the boy. She hit a tree and winced as she slid down and looked up to see the Monferno by the young man with blue hair, Aki's older brother. Aki snapped awake and saw his brother standing there with a defensive posture. "Brother what's going on?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Pokemon attack, get Nauru and go!" Kyle ordered his brother as he stepped forward with his Monferno. Aki looked at Cindy and seemed to recognize her. "The Quilava again?"

"Aki, go!" Kyle said as Cindy was beginning to get up. She felt like running right there but she knew the others were watching. _Shouldn't they help?_

Kyle pointed at her. "Give it a scissor cross, now!" The Monferno nodded and began to run at Cindy with its arms in a crossing scissors position, but Cindy opened her mouth and released a plume of smoke, the monkey ambling blindly forward and slicing at the black cloud, the smoke clearing away to reveal nothing. It looked around when Cindy hopped from the bushes and tackled it. The Monferno however grabbed Cindy's arms and grappled her away from it in a toss. Cindy landed and fired a flamethrower at it, the Monferno taking the blast but recovering quickly. Cindy gasped and began to run as flames surrounded its fist and began to charge at her. She then stopped immediately and crouched as the Monferno tripped over her and toppled in surprise. She then rushed forward and bit it, closing her eyes tight. The Monferno cringed and began to shudder violently as the virus penetrated its system. Cindy only watched with sorrow as the Monferno clenched its head and cried out loud as it tried to fight against the rage building inside its mind.

"Monferno!" Kyle shouted out as he saw his friend reel from the Quilava bite. _I knew it! It was infected...and now so is Monferno!_

He pulled out his ball as Monferno began to tighten up as it gave in and looked at Kyle with a menacing stare. He pointed the ball at his former friend.

"Monferno retur-" His words were cut off as the monkey leapt at him and swatted the ball away. Kyle fell to the side as the Monferno leapt on him. He heard Nauru and Aki crying for him. "Kyle!"

"Aki, Nauru, get away!" Kyle shouted as he grabbed a fallen branch and stuck it in Monferno's open jaws. He saw the ball a few feet away from him and reached with one hand as he strained for it. Monferno was pushing against the branch tight, the wood buckling. Kyle strained even more, his fingers within a few tantalizing inches. Monferno grabbed the arm holding the branch and began to squeeze, Kyle wincing from the pressure. He stretched even more for the ball, his fingers almost around it as his other hand was beginning to go numb from the immense pressure, his grip on the branch loosening. _Almost…there!_

There was a snap as the branch shattered in Monferno's jaws and at that moment Kyle yelled and grabbed the ball and slammed it into the monkey's face, pressing the button and a red beam shot out, encasing the ape and sucking it inside the ball.

Kyle sighed in relief and rested his head back and saw the Quilava approaching again. He stood up and reached for another ball. "One down." he told it. "Another to go!" He tossed the ball and out came a Beedrill, the same one that attacked Cindy before. Cindy looked down. _He just won't give up…_

She bent down in a battling position and her flames ruffled.

-0-

Aki and Nauru were running when Aki stopped and turned in another direction. "Aki, Kyle told us to run!" Nauru panted as she saw her brother heading back.

"I can't leave Kyle back there, I just can't!" Aki said back as he tightened his headband and picked up a stick. "I'm going to help him!" Nauru shook her head as tears came out. "But they'll get you too!"

Aki just stared at her before running back. "Aki!" she called out and began to follow him.

They came to a set of bushes by the campsite to see the Quilava staring down Kyle's Beedrill.

Beedrill began to fly with its stinger glowing and the Quilava looked up and fired a flame attack. Beedrill dodged and sailed at the Quilava but it dodged and Beedrill became stuck in the ground, its wings buzzing hard as it struggled to get up. It was soon peppered by embers and cried out as the flames stuck its body. The Beedrill then collapsed and Kyle recalled it. He looked at the Quilava and picked up a piece of branch as the Quilava continued its slow advance…

-0-

Kyle recalled Beedrill and muttered. _Man, Beedrill was my last shot…should have brought the others… _

He looked around and picked up a piece of fallen branch and stared at the Quilava head on. _It's not going to get me with out a fight!_

"Come on!" he shouted at the fire shrew as he swung the branch. The Quilava looked to a set of bushes with nervousness then looked back at Kyle and began to advance nervously at him. Kyle watched the Quilava carefully as it walked closer to him. _Something is not right here…_

_-0-_

Cindy looked to the bushes and saw that the Ninetales and Staraptor were not even moving to help her. She saw the boy named Kyle hold a branch and stare at her in defiance. _He just won't give up…_She shuddered as a thought entered her mind. _Just like John…_

She felt like tearing herself to pieces right there. This was like fighting her love, and it was shredding her apart by the second. _Why did he have to be like him! _She felt a tear enter her eye. If she were fighting John, she wouldn't dare hurt him in anyway. _But Sophie and the others…no…this is wrong…_

She looked up at Kyle and shook her head. Every time she saw his defiant eyes, they reminded her of John. She felt like screaming right there.

"QUILAVA!" She found herself screaming as she screamed to the ground and let the tears fall freely. _I can't…I can't…_

Suddenly she heard a flamethrower shoot out and strike Kyle in the shoulder, the boy screaming as the flames singed his skin. He dropped the branch and fell to the side, clutching his burned shoulder.

"Kyle"! She heard Aki's voice and saw him run out of the bushes.

"Now, while the time is right, do it now!" The Ninetales ordered Cindy. Cindy looked to the Ninetales with burning anger. "NO!" She then fired a flamethrower at the fox and struck it in its surprised face, sending it to a tree. Cindy felt a branch hit her on the side of her head.

"Stay away from my brother!" Aki yelled as he stood in front of Kyle. Kyle got up. "Aki…no…stay back…" he said weakly. Aki shook is head. "No, you need me!"

"Aki, go now!" Kyle said as he got up holding his burned shoulder.

Cindy looked at this and heard the Ninetales get up. "little runt…consider your lives forfeit." The Ninetales growled. Cindy's eyes widened. "No, wait!"

She felt a blow in the back of her head and saw that Kyle had struck her with the branch and held her down, pushing the branch against her back. "Aki, Nauru… go now!"

The hands on Kyle's clock slowly drifted to the 12 on his clock as midnight began and some screams from somewhere. Kyle looked up.

He suddenly felt a stinging as the Quilava he pinned down sank its teeth into his hand. He gasped as his eyes widened to the blood beginning to flow from the wound. The Quilava ha tears running down its face as if pleading for forgiveness.

Kyle felt a tingling sensation shoot through his body….

-0-

Cindy felt herself growing lightheaded as Kyle pushed the branch tighter. Suddenly the screams broke out and he lessened his grip as he looked up. Cindy saw his hand so close to her. The Ninetales and the Staraptor looked in the air when they heard the screams and the Ninetales glared at Cindy. "_Consider your lives forfeit…"_

_Sophie, Steve, Warren, Hakura…_

_Sarah…_

She felt herself opened her mouth and felt Kyle's flesh enter her mouth as her teeth penetrated his skin and she felt his blood run through the broken skin.

She bit him.

Kyle then snapped upward from the bite and Cindy felt the branch slide off her and turned to see his shocked face, her eyes pleading forgiveness. He stared at her with shock and confusion. She heard the boy Aki cry out for him. "Kyle!"

_What have I done?_

-0-

Aki saw Kyle look at his bleeding hand in shock and look at him and Nauru.

"Kyle" he found himself tearfully crying out.

Kyle's eyes then snapped wider as he felt a pain enter his system and he buckled as he felt pain ignite every nerve in his body.

Kyle's face began to change first, his nose suddenly snapping with a loud crack and melting back into his face, leaving the two holes. His ears began to crack and stretch becoming pointed and shifting to the top of his head. He screamed as his face restructured itself and began to shift forward and become more pointed. His blue hair began to fall off in strands as his fingers began to twist and crack and blend together to become his new paws. His arms then began to shrink shorter and shorter until they became his new forelegs with stubby paws at the end. His legs began to shrink smaller and smaller as his neck began to thicken and become the same width as his head and body. His clothes began to drape around him and his skin began to turn a creamy color as blue began at the tip of his nose and covered his back and sides, leaving a creamy underside for his Quilava body. He began to shrink a little smaller as his head suddenly ignited and the embers rested on his draping clothes and set them ablaze. Cindy watched with painful tears as the clothing was reduced to smoldering ashes and blew away from the changing body, a set of flames erupting from the rear.

Kyle was now a Quilava.

Cindy saw the newly formed Quilava open his eyes and saw the wildness in them. "Quilava!" it cried. Cindy stepped back with tears and began to weep for the Quilava's lost humanity.

Aki reached for the Quilava that was once his brother with tears. "Kyle!" Nauru just fell to her knees and began to let the tears fall freely, shaking her head. "No no no no!" She clutched her head as Aki reached for the Quilava that then began to stare at them before rushing for the forest.

-0-

Cindy stared at the scene with the most biting sadness she ever felt. It was just like her when she lost her friends, and now she had inflicted that pain to someone else.

_Oh god, if only I can just die right now…_

She then turned to the boy Aki who was trembling toward the ground with tears and then he looked at Cindy with an intense look.

"You...YOU MONSTER!" He screamed as he rushed at the Quilava with his fist balled up. Cindy gasped and fired another smoke bomb, the black smoke stalling the boy as he coughed. She then rushed for the bushes, leaving the boy to claw at the sky and land on his knees as he punched the ground. "Kyle! KYLE…"

_He's right…I am a monster…_

His weeping words will never escape her mind.

-0-

…**this was probably the darkest chapter I ever wrote. **

**I wanted to show Cindy as a reluctant fighter in the battles and didn't want this to be a sneak-in-the-dark style bite. One of the more interesting things about her is when she compares Kyle's determination to John's. One reason I gave him a Monferno was because I was currently raising one in my Pokemon Platinum game, but now I think it definitely fits since it likened Kyle to John. Well, please review…**

**Jonseycat, out.**


	14. Return

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 14: Return**

**Disclaimer: The last chapter was indeed a dark one, and I was glad it hit the shock level I was aiming for. So enjoy this update. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation **_**universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only borrowing it with her permission. John belongs to Swack16 and Akira belongs to Lord Nalthren. I own Cindy.**

**-0-**

Sarah was leering at the Weavile who was licking his claws with Sophie underneath his foot. The little Silcoon had not stopped crying since Cindy left. Steve was curled up rocking back and forth, his little eyes shut tight. Hakura just leered at the Ariados. The boy and girl who were in the ball were already transformed into a Snorunt and Chimecho, their transformation signaling the coming of midnight. Right now they were chewing out of their web trapping with snarls, Sarah knowing their fragile minds didn't survive the transformation. The transformation itself was grotesque and Sarah had rarely seen one. She understood then how terrible this virus was. _And Cindy is going out to do it to someone else just to save us…_Sarah trembled with rage at how Wilhelm used her friends just to get to Cindy. She looked at the Weavile. "Hey!" He looked at her with a non-interested look. "If Cindy does your dirty little deal, will you let us go then?"

He closed his eyes and turned away from her. "Only you and the others are free to get out of my sight, but she stays."

Sarah growled. "What? Why? Why do you want her?"

Wilhelm stood up and caressed Sophie's cocoon body. "You wouldn't understand. Of course you are welcome to stay with her if you are willing to help the cause." He smirked.

Sarah spat at his general area. "That's what I think of your little 'liberation front'. This is not liberation…it's pure extortion. It's either join or die, right?" Wilhelm snorted. "The only reason you still breath now is because of that Quilava girl. When she returns, you are free to go, but she is mine."

Sarah leered at him harder than she ever did at anything before. "When this is over, I'll be sure to pound you into a pulp and have my master trap you inside a pathetic Pokeball and store you away forever." She snarled menacingly.

Wilhelm only laughed. "Let him try, besides I bet he's only been liberated recently and embracing the gift bestowed upon him."

Sarah growled and was about to shoot something off when Hakura walked by and shook her head. "She's returning." She said with a solemn tone and Sarah saw the bushes rustle. A very sad Quilava returned, a hollow look in her eyes.

"Cindy..." Sarah began before noticing the tears running down Cindy's scar. She looked to them as her friends surrounded her. "Sarah...I did it…I-I…" She began. Sarah put a paw on Cindy's back and rubbed it reassuringly. "It's ok…it's going to be all right…"

"I'm a monster…" Cindy whispered looking down. Sarah shook her head. "No you're not…I've seen true monsters…." She directed her stare toward Wilhelm, who only smirked.

The Staraptor flew by Wilhelm. "Sir, the Quilava turned one of the humans at the camp, just as ordered." Wilhelm looked at Cindy with narrow eyes and an unpleasant smile. "Excellent. I take it you had no problem."

The Ninetales shot a disapproving look at Cindy. "She attacked me when I told her to do it and only did it at the last moment when I said that the bargain was now forfeited."

Wilhelm held a claw up to silence her and closed his eyes. "Only _I _say if anything is on or off." The Ninetales only huffed to herself. Wilhelm hopped over to Cindy and ignored Sarah's stare as he approached them.

"I must say, I'm really impressed, even though you needed a little persuasion, but still you did it." He lifted her chin up. "You proved your loyalty." He closed his eyes. "As promised, your friends shall live and are free to go." He opened his eyes. "However, you must stay with me and the liberation front."

Steve gasped. "What?" Wilhelm ignored him. "Do you understand? If you want the deal to carry through, you must agree to this, other wise the deal is off and you all shall die."

Cindy only sated down at the ground, her flames burning dimmer and slower. "Any objections?" He asked at the silent Quilava. Warren's horns flashed for a brief second and he cocked his head as he began to sense something and started to rub his arms as if cold. "Whoa, what was that?"

Hakura looked at Cindy while standing next to warren. " Ralts can sense the emotions of others and right now you are sensing Cindy's negative energy."

Wilhelm crossed his arms. "Any objections?" Cindy remained silent.

"I guess that's a no." He then turned away. "Let them go, she stays."

The Ariados fired a web at them and began to wrap them all up, he held Sophie in his jaws. He looked to Wilhelm. "If she so as much tries to escape toward them…poison the Silcoon." The Ariados nodded and began to move. "Cindy!" Steve called out through the web, reaching for her.

"Cindy don't do this!" This came from Warren, watching helplessly as they were dragged away. "Cindy!" Hakura began to bark. Cindy still looked down and trembled. Sophie just watched as they were being carried away. _Cindy…_

Sarah then began to thrash at the web. "Don't let him do this to you! Think of us…of John!" The Shiftry came by and slammed his arm at Sarah. "Quite!" he ordered.

Cindy closed her eyes and covered her ears. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

She thought of that boy, Aki, crying for his transformed brother, the one that _she _bit. She thought of poor Sophie, trapped where she can't do anything about it. She thought of Lina, Umi, Maku…all gone because she couldn't do anything. _Maybe I should just go away…_

She felt lightheaded as a haze began to form in the corner of her mind. _What's this? _Whatever it was, it made her feel, welcomed and it beckoned her. She didn't know what to do but she could feel everything beginning to fade from her vision. _Is this it? _She sighed as she began to feel the lightheadedness increase. She began to wobble.

A voice penetrated her head. _Cindy!_ She opened her eyes as the haze snapped.

"John?"

The Ariados stopped as he felt the Silcoon grow heavy and close its eyes as it hung limp from its jaws. He had a confused look in his eyes and put it down. "Huh?" Did it die already? The Ariados tapped at the cocoon with a spindly arm and didn't see it respond. He shrugged.

The Silcoon then snapped its eyes opened and fired a poison sting at the Ariados's face, hitting near his eye. He screeched and reared back. His comrades were confused and that gave Sarah the opening she needed. Her claws then lengthened and she slashed at the net and they tumbled forward, Sarah rolling forward and tackling the Ninetales, who was preparing a blast at them. The Shiftry then leapt at Sarah but got repelled by a flamethrower from Hakura. Steve then unleashed a screech attack at the Shiftry and Warren held his hands out and watched as the air rippled in front of him as psychic energy slammed into the spider and forest pokemon sending them back. They slumped unconsciously. Warren was knocked back and smiled as Hakura helped him up. Wilhelm growled.

"Kill them!" He yelled at his fallen minions. A flamethrower then struck his face and he reeled back, Cindy's flames ruffling with determination. The Ninetales kicked Sarah off of her and her eye flowed as she fired a hazy mist at Sarah. Sarah coughed and her eyes began to glow yellow as she used them to pierce the haze and saw the Ninetales coming. Steve then leapt and landed on the back of the Ninetales and began to cling to her fur as she bucked to get the Larvitar off of her. Steve then grew stiff as he hardened and the Ninetales began to rear back from the heavy object on her back. Sarah then let electricity form on her mouth and ran and used a thunder fang on the Ninetales, chomping down and sending electricity coursing through the fox's body, the stone hard Larvitar not being affected. The Ninetales fell with singed fur and collapsed, Steve rolling off. He unhardened. Sarah smiled. "Thanks for the help." Steve rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bashful smile.

They heard Warren and Hakura struggling with the flying Staraptor and Sarah came by and fired a thunderbolt at the bird, making a direct hit and it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Cindy walked over to her friends and they smiled at her. "Come on Cindy lets go." Steve said waving his arms. Cindy looked to the fallen pokemon and at Wilhelm and back. She nodded. "Right."

Wilhelm began to stir. "No…she is …_mine..." _He snarled. He then leapt up and began to fly at Cindy with his claws outstretched. Sarah fired a thunderbolt and he fell back, but rolled up and crossed his hands to his shoulder as he charged up an attack and opened them when he sent a blizzard toward them. Cindy and the others closed their eyes as the snow and wind began to push them back and sent them in a tumble of bodies and snow.

Cindy popped her head out of the snow and her flames re-ignited themselves. Wilhelm then hopped form tree to tree and slashed at Sarah who was beginning to get up. She screamed as her arm got slashed and a mist of blood appeared on the snow, turning it red. Wilhelm then did a cross slash and caught Sarah in the chest. Sarah fell back and curled her self, trying to stop the icy chill from stinging her exposed wounds.

"Sarah!" Cindy called out and she rushed at the Weavile but he leapt aside. He stared at her. "You could have been a hero among pokemon…you could have been with _me…_"he flared his claws out. "But now, you will join her in death!" He raised his claw high above Sarah and Cindy tackled him from the back. He swung her off and leapt at her exposed underbelly with his claws. She gasped and closed her eyes.

A poison sting hit his shoulder and threw him off course. He rebounded and glared at Sophie, lying upside down but still staring him down.

"You…" he snarled before leaping in the air as she fired another sting but he dodged it and brought his claws down on her hard shell, the silicon armor splintering from the impact and her eyes widened as she felt a shock jolt through her system from the impact and watch a piece of her shatter and crumble on the snow, leaving a large chink in her body. She rolled back and her eyes closed slowly as she felt a soft wave travel through her body. _At least...l was able...to save…her…_

She thought before she let the wave cover her thoughts.

-0-

Cindy saw Wilhelm strike at the Silcoon and hit her underside, the side of her armor splintering as the shock traveled through her eyes and she rolled back and closed them slowly.

"SOPHIE!" She heard herself cry out. Wilhelm turned toward Cindy. "You're next!" He reared his claws back when Cindy planted her feat and screamed out loud as she fired a very large blast of flame at the Weavile. Wilhelm got hit and impacted on a tree, several harsh burns appearing in his body. The embers struck some leaves and wood and a small blaze began to spark, the burning branches falling and burning on the ground. Wilhelm stood up and saw Cindy rush forward with flames surrounding her and cried out when she tackled him, the burns growing more severe. Cindy then pushed against his throat with her paw. "You...you..." She said with tears falling through her narrow eyes. Her flames began to grow brighter.

"Now-now now…mercy…" Wilhelm pleaded.

Cindy stared him in the eyes. "You ask for mercy when you don't give any of your own…you really are a pathetic creature…you killed my friend…tried to kill my other friends…tried to kill me." She trembled. She got closer. "You will not kill me."

She then reared her head back and delivered a blow to his head, the flames contacting with his head and forming a burn there and he collapsed with a sigh. Cindy stared at him and stepped off. Steve walked by Cindy. "Is he dead?'

Cindy shook her head. "I am not like him, I am not a murderer…" She looked down. "Sophie…" She began and Steve hugged her. Hakura walked by Sarah and helped her up and Warren was walking over to Sophie. "No…no…" he said, staring at her still form. The others caught up with him. Cindy looked at Sophie's closed eyes. "So peaceful…she saved my life…" Hakura looked at Sophie and looked at her cracked armor. "Huh?" She sniffed closer. "Come take a look." They all looked and saw that underneath the layer of armor was a sort of pattern, yellow spots on something.

"Could that mean…?" Hakura began when the little cocoon began to stir and crack, a light pouring through them. The group stood back and watched with awe as the light cocoon cracked and a pair of wings unfurled, the silhouette of a body seen emerging from the chrysalis. The light cleared and a beautiful butterfly was hovering over the cocoon, its eyes beginning to open to reveal great blue eyes.

"Sophie?" Warren asked the Beautifly.

"Hi guys." Sophie said back with a tearful voice as tears began to form. Cindy felt some approach her own eyes as she smiled at probably the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. "Congratulations..."

Sophie now had a small silver-gray body with big blue eyes and a long curled straw-like mouth. Her wings had colorful patterns and fluttered as she moved forward toward her group and landed in front of her circle of friends. Steve tackled her back and hugged her as tears rolled down his face. "Oh Sophie we thought you were dead!"

"For a second there I thought I was dead...but..." She smiled with her eyes and fluttered her wings. "Here I am!" Cindy stood in front of Sophie and smiled. "You look very beautiful." Sophie looked at her body and her wings. "Yeah, but I still would like to be human." Cindy nodded. "I think we all do...come on."

Sarah looked to the fallen Weavile. "What about him?"

Cindy didn't glance at him. "Leave him. Come on lets go."

Warren walked by Sophie and blushed. "So…uh…how was it?" Sophie looked to him and cocked her head to the side. "How was what?"

"Evolving…did it hurt or anything?" Sophie shook her head. "It was actually quite peaceful feeling…but then again I thought I was dying…"

Warren hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't…"

Sophie was surprised but hugged back. She looked at the empty shell that used to be her body. "I can't believe that used to be my body…I don't ever want to go through that again."

She flapped her wings and Warren nodded and they began to walk with the group. Sophie fluttered by Cindy. "Cindy…I'm sorry…"

Cindy looked to her. "For what?"

"If he hadn't got me, he wouldn't have used me to get to you and…"

Cindy shook her head and smiled. "Forget it. You saved my life so I'd say we were about even." Sophie nodded and began to flutter higher with the group, Sarah walking by with leaves placed on her by Hakura. Cindy looked ahead as she tried to put Wilhelm and her ordeal behind her. She knew that wasn't going to be easy.

_That haze…I think I'm getting worse…and that bite didn't help at all…_

She thought back to her rage when she pinned Wilhelm down. _I was still me. I am not like that monster…_

She sighed and felt her flames ruffle up. _John…I'll keep fighting…for you…_

_-0-_

**And that's the end of that! I thought I would finally have Sophie evolve in this chapter rather than being a helpless invalid during the course of the story. Sure it may seem fast to some, but remember that Ash's Metapod evolved rather quickly in the original Pokemon anime series, so I thought I would reference that. The thing with Sophie in the middle was meant to imply that something horrible happened and that she may have died. That was needed to get Cindy all riled up for her confrontation with Wilhelm. Movie fans may recognize the lines that Wilhelm and Cindy exchanged to each other before she knocked him out. _(_The "Mercy" quote came from one source and the "You will not kill me" came from a more recent one…XD) I just liked the moment when Sophie evolved and her friends were happy to see her, especially Warren. Cindy's haze was a sign of the virus attempting to claim her but her thoughts of John saved her. Still she carries real scars and mental scars from her ordeal with Wilhelm. Well, please review! Jonseycat, put! MEE-YAA!**


	15. Return to Hoenn

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 15: return to Hoenn**

**A/n: Here's another update! In the last chapter we saw Cindy break away from her dark deal with Wilhelm and Sophie evolved after apparently sacrificing herself for Cindy. Now let us continue with another party of friends who are returning to Hoenn…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own The **_**Transformation **_**universe established by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only borrowing with permission. Mary belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, Swack16 owns John and Sarah, Lord Nalthren owns Akira and Omega, and I own Cindy. MEE-YAA**

**-0-**

John stared at the passing sea outside the chopper window, listening to Mary tell Linda of their adventures as Pokemon and fighting the ancient society. Commander Yui also listened, occasionally running a hand across his .50 caliber Desert Eagle he had holstered.

"…And then we were tied up by the society and they waited until midnight to turn the other scientists first until we were left and that's when the Doduo came…" Mary told Linda as her face looked to the side as she closed her eyes in remembrance. Linda nodded. "So this society…did you guys stop them?"

John looked to her. "I'm sure we did, you don't see them around, do you?"

Yui closed his eyes and sighed. "Well there was that massive pokemon attack in Lilycove city a year ago…too organized to be some random attack and way to big. It was kind of like the Mauville city disappearance."

"We were in that actually, me and Missy and the others. That is where most of our group got caught and…" Mary said as she looked down.

Linda clenched a fist. "Well if they are still out there, count me in making sure that nothing like that happens again." Mary smiled. "Wow, that's pretty neat of you…" the she looked down again. "But almost everyone who tries to help us gets hurt." She looked at John. "John was one of them."

John smirked and shrugged. "I was in for them anyway when they jumped me outside of Mauville. I was going to heal my pokemon up there and maybe battle Watson when they come out of nowhere and capture me. I woke up and there was this little girl with an Eevee in her arms and it bit me and…" He shrugged. "I'm sure you can guess the rest." Mary chuckled. "You were a cute little Eevee. Remember when you saved the day at Fallarbor when we were getting attacked by that infected Nurse Joy?"

John soled his eyes in a lighthearted smile. "How could I forget? I did happen to see you cure Nurse Joy right there, but I was a gentleman and looked away."

Mary giggled and wagged a finger. "But you saw _something_, right? I mean you turned redder than a Macargo before you turned away." She teased. John frowned. "Hey…"

Linda laughed. "Well those all sound like interesting stories. This virus thing sure caught all of us by surprise. None of us could have seen anything like this coming."

John sighed. "Yeah…" Yui looked to the pilot. "How far is it now?"

The Pilot looked back. "Not far, we just passed Mossdeep and should reach Mauville in maybe an hour and a half, maybe less even." Yui nodded. "Thank you. We'll get to Delta Base from there." Linda cocked her head to the side. "Delta base?"

"One of our new makeshift base set between Mauville and Lilycove, maybe several miles from Fortree. Akira's last seen position was near route 111 and we suspect that he is with in the middle region of Hoenn. We have also combed both the east and west coast such as Rustboro and Lilycove, but no such luck." Yui explained.

Mary put a hand to her chin. "So you say you're looking for Ninetales?"

Yui nodded. "General Kikari received instructions from Mika and he told the rest of the new pokemon recovery squads to be on the look out. His shiny Ninetales Kitsune was also seen with his group, so any shiny colored Ninetales are pokemon of interest."

John nodded. "Well at least it won't be hard spotting them out."

The chopper rumbled again and the pilot spoke up. "Stay sharp, we're approaching the landing vector."

-0-

The helicopter began to descend on a tall building with several Omega guards on the roof with their M-16 rifles held in attention. The helicopter blades began to slow as the engine began to whine. A soldier went to the door and opened it and saluted as Yui stepped out and he returned the salute. John and Mary and Linda followed him out and were sort of amazed by their military visit. Yui motioned them to follow as he began to descend the landing platform into a set of stairs that led into the building. Mary looked at the city around the building, memories flowing back as she closed her eyes. Linda gently tapped her and Mary snapped out of it and bowed in apology. "Sorry." Linda waved her hand. "It's ok. Now let's go." Mary nodded and followed her down the set of stairs. John just looked at the skyline and thought to a year ago when he was captured just outside the city limits. _This is where it began for me…_

-0-

As they walked down the building, they could see several armed men walk by as they patrolled the area. Mary and John looked out the window and saw that there were some people wandering the streets, proof that the city wasn't as deserted as it was a year ago when the society attacked.

"Looks like things are barely getting back to normal." Mary sighed as they descended. Yui looked back. "Those people are one of the few who dodged the Mauville incident. Some were out of town, others hiding out in other city's when they heard about the virus, then they come back to see that the entire town is gone. We still haven't even recovered the Gym leader, and several hundred residents are still missing."

John narrowed his eyes. "Man, that bad…"

Yui sighed. "it makes me wonder if the world will ever fully recover from this virus."

They stopped by a level. Yui looked to where they were. "Ah, we have to stop here for awhile." He walked into the room where they saw several metal boxes stacked high. He reached into one and pulled out a case. He opened it and inside where some type of capsules or syringes.

"Self injecting syringes. Omega developed them after some of our search teams were overrun with pokemon ambushes. This one doesn't require any pushing of a button for injection, you just hold it to a vain, like so." He demonstrated by aiming it near his neck. "And 'psh. In like that." He made a pushing motion with out sticking it in him and put it in the case. "Will be useful if we still maintain sentience but not opposable thumbs if you know what I mean." He shouldered the pack. John nodded. Linda looked around and opened a box and found a little pistol with the build of a 9mm and a case of small darts. Yui looked to her. "That is not a toy." Linda took it out and assembled the pieces. "I know." She assembled the little pistol in a few minutes and began to aim it at imaginary targets and chambered a clip of darts without looking. She pressed a button and the clip slide out into her waiting hand and she looked to Yui. "It's like the Berretta 9mm. I know how to use one of these with no problem. My dad was an officer in the Police department."

She slapped the clip inside and assumed the firing posture. Yui smirked. "Well that will come in handy. Those darts have enough sedative to put a Tauros to sleep. Just hope we don't need to use it." Linda smirked and clipped the holster to her belt. "Gotcha." She slid the pistol inside. She looked to John and Mary. "You guys want one too?"

John shook his head with a smile. "No thanks, I got my pokemon team." Linda shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Yui picked up a radio and a case with the parts for a tranquilizer rifle and several capture balls. He gave some balls to each of them. Yui picked up a radio and gave each of them a walkie-talkie. "In case we split up. This is going to be a long search. John clipped it to his belt. "Got it."

Yui nodded. "All right, looks like we're ready to go."

A thought ran across John. "Can we stop by the pokemon center before we leave for delta base?"

Yui raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can tell my family I'm back in Hoenn real quick." Yui looked to his watch. "I'll give you five minutes before we go." John nodded. "Thanks."

-0-

John, Mary, and Linda walked down the city, seeing a few people here and there, but not enough for a city with a reputation like Mauville. Touted as the shiny city of small, Mauville was still a relative ghost town with only a few people here and there. They approached the pokemon center where they passed a guy with blond hair and a wrangler outfit and hat pass by, giving a wave to Nurse joy. "I'll be back tomorrow with another load Nurse Joy." He said with a smile. Nurse Joy waved with a smile. "Thank you Drake, see you then." Mary and John could see that she was pushing a cart of pokemon cages to the back room and coming out, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Linda looked at the passing pokemon wrangler and began to think of the ones that tried to catch them when they were pokemon, but this one seemed different, as if he were trying to actually _help._ They walked into the pokemon center where Joy was waiting. "Hello and how may I help you?" John unclipped his belt and put it on the counter. "Can you give them a quick check up while I use your phone." Joy nodded. "Certainly. Let me see your pokemon."

She took the belt and began to rest the balls in six slots on a machine. The balls began to roll as lights blinked and a little jingle played when they were done. She gave the belt back to John. "You pokemon should be in perfect health." She bowed. Joy took the belt. "Thank you." He headed for the phone.

He pressed a button and dialed a number. A little Porygon icon appeared with a _please wait _message as the phone dialed. The phone finally clicked and an image appeared of a familiar ancient face that John knew.

"Grandpa Shu." He said. His Grandpa Shu Wei's eyes widened and he smiled as he got closer to the screen. "Little Johnny! I haven't seen you in a long time." He said with joy. John smiled and held the necklace in front of the camera. "I got your necklace, just like you wanted." Grandpa Shu rubbed his eyes and smiled as he bowed and pulled out a necklace similar to it with a yellow gemstone. "You are bearing your family crest just as you should have." He said with pride. John nodded. "Where's mom at?"

"She's visiting your aunt and uncle, who are very worried at the moment. "Ryan hasn't checked in for a long time and they're beginning to suspect the worst." He said with a sad look. John got closer. "Ryan is missing?" Shu nodded. "We were overjoyed to hear from you the other day, it was one of the few rays of hope we had seen since this whole nightmare began." John looked to the side. _Ryan is missing as well?_ H thought of his older cousin, strong and tough, yet so much like John in nobility and honor. He looked up to him growing up, and still has respect for his older cousin. If the virus took Ryan away, John wouldn't know how to respond. _But Ryan will fight, he always does. We're the two dragons, nothing will stop us._

"So John, where are you calling from anyway?" Shu asked. John stood tall. "Mauville, Hoenn."

Shu's face dropped and he stood up. "Hoenn? Oh no…" He put a hand to his forehead and trembled a bit. John got closer with worry. "Grandpa?" Shu looked up after breathing several times. "I'm ok, just the shock. So you are in Hoenn…" He looked down.

John's eyes turned soft. "I'm sorry grandpa that I couldn't come home yet, but I have something to do, a promise to keep." Shu nodded. "I understand, but still be careful my grandson. You do not realize the peril you are in just being in Hoenn."

John raised an eyebrow. "From the virus? I know you are worried, but grandpa, I faced the virus, twice now, I'm sure I can handle it."

Shu shook his head. "But it wasn't the virus I was referring to…"

John got closer. "What is it then?"

Shu closed his eyes as he looked away from the camera and sighed as he looked again. "A long time ago, before your father was born, I was a part of a society that believed in ancient rituals concerning the virus in the name of a god called Yasuo."

John's eyes widened and he almost dropped the phone. "No…" Shu nodded. "Your great grandfather was one of the noble guardians of the chronicler, Lady Moro."

Shu had a far away look as he began to remember. "It was such a grand time…a state of peace…a time when pokemon and human lived in harmony and we were given the chance of joining them in that harmony as a pokemon." He then narrowed his eyes. "All that came to an end when _he _became elder…Demetrie…" He looked to the side. "That boy began to lead the society down a road of ruin and when we argued against his new ways, he labeled us as traitors and turned the rest of the society against Lady Moro and our family. We were forced to flee to Sinnoh, vowing to never have our children involved with Yasuo's society again should Demetrie come after them." His eyes became filled with sorrow. "Now you know why we were always insistent that your father and you should never settle or even travel in Hoenn. We did it to protect you."

John tried to gather all the facts in with wide eyes. He looked to his necklace. His family was apart of the very society that tried to capture them and force them into pokemon? It seemed impossible. John wanted to cry out, to say his grandfather was making it up, but he felt a sense of truth in his words and knew he couldn't be lying. _It just can't be…_

"You...you ran into them, didn't you?" Shu asked. John nodded. Shu looked down and closed his eyes. "I was afraid so. They probably didn't even recognize you as a member of our family and just turned you. But now you know why we fled from them. Demetrie has turned them vicious and heartless."

John looked at his grandfather. "But Grandpa, the time for running has ended. If we do run into them again, I will not run." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "I will fight back. I did it before, I'm still fighting now."

Shu stared at him for a while before slowly nodding. "Stay safe, and may the grace of our ancestors watch over you." John nodded. "Thank you grandfather." He clicked the phone off and looked to the side. _So that makes me a part of the society in some way too…_

Yui looked at his watch. "It's time to go." John nodded and picked up his belt, rubbing his necklace. _Now I mustn't' fail…for sure…_

He walked out the pokemon center, Mary and Linda following.

There was a waiting Jeep. Yui gestured them in. "This will take us to Delta base and we'll begin our search from there." John nodded. "Right." They took off, not noticing the pair of red headed twins watching them from the bushes.

Twins with markings.

They looked to each other and nodded and took off into the forest.

-0-

**And I'll stop there! XD! This chapter was sort of a stage setter with their arrival in Hoenn starting with preparation materials. The new syringes were suggested by Swack16 and were inspired by the syringes seen in **_**Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the patriots. **_**I also thought that Mary could share some stories with Linda in this chapter about their past exploits. I chose Mauville because it was in the middle of the Hoenn region, plus it was the epicenter for many events in this series. The city is still recovering from the previous Mauville incident. This chapter also ties into**_** Double The Trouble**_** with the appearance of Drake in this story., who as we all know was a victim with Nurse Joy in the opening chapters. This places this visit about a few days before Missy's arrival and the start of DTT. The appearance of Shu was not only used to tie into Ancient Society but also with project legends concerning Ryan's disappearance. And those two twins at the end should be familiar to anyone who read Tam's original stories or Darkest Before the Dawn. XD! Please review! Jonseycat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	16. Revenge

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 16: revenge**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another update, and I'm sure you eager fans can't wait for another. ^_^. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys owns the Transformation universe and I am only borrowing with permission. Swack 16 owns John and Sarah, TurtlesandMonkeys owns Mary, Lord Nalthren owns Omega. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

The jeep revved though the dirt road, the trees whizzing by at a steady pace. John only stared out into the forest, seeing an occasional pokemon here and there. Mary and Linda sat next to him in the back while Yui sat in the passenger side and an omega soldier was driving them. John fingered his Necklace, thinking about what his grandpa Shu told him.

_So my family was a part of the ancient society…_

"Vee." He found himself saying and Mary and Linda looked at him. "What?" Linda asked. John raised an eyebrow. "What I say?" Mary looked at him with a curious stare. "You said 'Vee', like an Eevee." John put a hand to his throat. "Really? Huh…"

_Wonder what that was all about…_

He looked at the others. "Hey guys, I don't know how to say this, but…" He scratched the back of his head. "Do you ever get the feeling that you weren't cured all the way? That the pokemon is still kind of in there?"

Mary looked to him and Linda cocked her head. "Pokemon still inside?"

John nodded. "Sometimes I just feel some of the things I felt when I was a pokemon still resonating with me. That 'Vee' must be left over from when I was an Eevee." Mary thought about it. "You know…I don't recall some feelings from either the time I was a Togekiss, and there was that time I was a Plusle, but I think the Doduo still resonates because it was so recent. Other than that, I don't see it."

"I don't feel anything left over from the Skarmory other than I don't want that to happen again."

John looked out the window. "Oh, never mind then. Just a thought…"

He looked at his reflection in the window, staring hard. He then began to imagine several features changing on his face, making him look more like…an Eevee. He blinked and shook his head. _Get a grip John...you're not an Eevee anymore…_

He thought back to his experience as an Eevee, and remembered how almost…_natural _it felt. He didn't like being short or walking on four legs, but he felt more at home in Eevee from than when he was a Doduo. _Of course, I lost my mind that time…but why do I still feel something from the Eevee?_ He remembered the time before he regained sentience, seeing the little silver Eevee reach out to him, and he took its paw. _The Eevee helped guide me back…_

He then began to remember the fight in a detail that gave him the impression he _was _the Eevee that fought for his sanity. _Maybe I was both…maybe that Eevee was me._

He grasped a hand around his necklace and rubbed his thumb against the stone, noticing its shiny silver surface reminded him of the fur he had when he was an Eevee. He looked at his bangs, looking similar to the ones found on young Eevee kits. He thought back to the pair of Vaporeon that Grandpa Shu always kept, talking to them with such fondness. He wondered why he was thinking all these thoughts now…

Yui looked ahead and saw something. "Hold on, stop the jeep." He told the driver. He opened the door and removed his pistol from his holster. In front of the jeep headlights was a figure on the ground, almost like an unconscious kid. John went to the front seat and saw Yui cautiously approach the laying figure. Yui looked back. "Looks like some kid passed out on the road. " Mary and Linda joined John as they watched Yui approach the child on the ground. John felt a growl in the back of his throat. "Something doesn't feel right." Linda blinked and thought she saw the bushes rustle. "Uh guys…what did those kids that attacked you in those stories looked like?" Mary turned back. "Young, had markings, traveled with pokemon. Why?"

John's eyes widened and he began to open the door. "Shit." He muttered. He then jumped out. "Yui!"

Yui had approached the child and was reaching for a pulse when he heard John. He turned. "What is it?"

"Don't! It's a trap!"

The child on the ground then opened his eyes and kicked Yui in the stomach. Yui grasped himself as he fell back from the sudden blow. The kid stepped up and made a whistle and a vine shot out from the bushes and wrapped around Yui's arm as he reached for his fallen pistol. Another vine whip shot out and wrapped around his neck and he began to struggle and grasp at the vine around his neck with his freehand.

Linda and Mary gasped and John growled and pulled a ball from his belt. "Go Sora!" he released the Staraptor and it flapped its wings as it was released. "Go help Yui out!" Sora nodded and began to sail for the bushes when a thunderbolt struck him and the bird veered off and slammed into a tree. John then saw several young children come out from the bushes with scowls on their faces, being led by two twins with red hair and strange markings.

_It's them… the society._

John recalled Sora and reached for a ball. "Come on, I'll take on all of you!" He yelled defiantly at the kids. Linda saw Yui begin to get dragged off by the vines, his struggles becoming weaker and she pulled out her tranquilizer pistol and walked out of the jeep, getting into a kneeling position and firing into the bushes, the vines suddenly slacking. Yui pushed them off as he struggled to get up. Several kids suddenly jumped on him and held him down. Linda then began to aim at the children when a thunderbolt struck her hand and she cried out as she dropped the pistol. She saw a Minun scurry by with an enraged look on its face. Yui struggled and looked at them. "Go! Get back to the jeep! Get out of here!"

Mary then gasped as a Pinsir appeared on the driver door and rammed its two mighty pincers into the door, the driver reaching for his gun when it pulled hard and tossed the door. Mary turned around and saw a Heracross fly down and get behind the Jeep and stuck its horn under the bumper. The Driver was about to aim at Pinsir when Heracross pushed against the ground and the jeep began to lift, making the jeep jolt and the driver dropped his gun. Pinsir rammed forward and the driver suddenly screamed as the cruel horns rammed into his thigh, the muscle being shredded like butter and blood gushing on the bug pokemon's horns. Mary gasped at him and felt him grab her with a shaking hand and Mary felt the jeep rise again as the Heracross lifted again. Linda and John looked back at them "Mary!" they both called out.

Mary closed her eyes as the jeep began to flip forward and heard metal and glass crunch, closing her eyes as glass showered in. She felt hands grasp her and saw the kids beginning to grab her. She began to swat at them when the grabbed her arms. "No! No! Let go of me!" She yelled at them. They grabbed her legs after she was out of the jeep and held her down as they began to tie her. John was running to them when one of the twins saw him coming and suddenly pulled a sweep kick, tripping John and he felt the world whirl as he tumbled forward. He landed on his back and several kids were on top of his chest already, bringing their ropes. John shook and struggled. "GRAH! LET ME GO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The red headed girl scowled and kicked him in the side of his head. "Silence! You will be judged by Yasuo's grace soon enough!" John could see Linda dodging one of the lunges made at her and she swung a punch but they dodged and tackled her down, bringing their ropes. The Driver was also dragged. Soon the kids brought them to a tree, bound up tight by the ropes. The other children gathered around the twins. The twins walked up to the group. "We remember you two…those who broke the rules." The redheaded girl said to Mary and John. Her brother looked to Yui and Linda. "And you two are also guilty of aiding these traitors of the way, and therefore, you too must be punished." Yui struggled in his ropes. "You kids are with those society nut jobs, like the ones we have back on omega." The redheaded boy, Daryn suddenly struck Yui in the face. "Silence!" The girl, Mira walked to the driver with the bleeding leg. "We can't take him back like this. He'll slow us down." the driver looked to her with wide eyes. She then looked to Daryn and he nodded, pulling out a syringe with light blue substance. He began to sweat and shake in his bindings. "No please…don't," he pleaded through strained words. Daryn suddenly stuck it in his neck and he began to cry out instantly. The other's looked with confused and terrified looks. The kids cut loose his ropes and he began to clutch himself, writhing as a new pain even more intense then his torn leg assaulted his body.

_It's not even midnight...why is it working now? _John thought as he watched the virus begin its work.

The man's pores began to leak a thin layer of slime as it began to travel all over his body, making his skin appear slick. His skin began to turn a light blue, the back of his neck turning burble as a fin like ridge began to protrude from his spine across his back. He was on all fours as an object began to build up in his pants and tear through, revealing a large round tail with the blue fin extending to it. His arms began to shrink as his fingers began to recede and merge and become round three fingered digits. His torso began to swell up as his legs were shrinking back into his body, the pain of his organs relocating making him scream with agony. His neck began to thicken and his hair fell out as his ears merged with his head and his nose shrank back, leaving two holes. His mouth began to stretch wider and settled into a dopey smirk.

When all was done, the newly formed Quagsire opened its expressionless eyes and shook its clothes off. Yui stared with an unbelievable look and Linda closed her eyes at the sight. Mary and John just stared, wondering why the virus worked when it was to even midnight. The Quagsire began to slide into the forest. Mira and Daryn smirked and pointed at the rest. "We now have a means to end your meddling, and this time, not even daylight will hide you from our wrath." He then gestured to the other kids to lift them up and haul them away. John squirmed as he felt the kids beginning to grab him and jerked hard. "Where are you taking us?"

Mira smirked. "Someone wants to see you again."

John growled. "The old man, your elder?" Mira shook her head. "No, he is no more, the last we heard. Never the less, you will receive proper justice for your crimes."

John growled and Daryn made a gesture and one of the kids struck him on the head, John struggling to maintain consciousness when another blow knocked him out…

-0-

The society children dragged their captive cargo through the forest, deep night settling in. They preferred the night, the darkness shrouding their actions and keeping their activities a secret from the world. The girls began to protest when Daryn and Mira told the others to silence them and they placed tape over their mouths. Daryn smiled. This was just like before, in the heyday of their society, before the rule breakers led their society to complete and utter ruin. Well, almost.

They soon came upon a small enclosure lit by stone torches. Mary could smell the faint hint of incense burning and although this wasn't the same village they had been to before, drapes with the familiar markings were placed in several areas of the small camp. There was a tent with the faint dim glow of a fire inside, ornate markings on the tent flaps. Mira and Daryn told the others to stop and both simultaneously walked forward and kneeled.

"Oh Father Aylewood, we have returned with the law breakers for you to judge." Mira said.

John began to stir and was waking up, seeing the small makeshift camp and the markings. He looked to the tent and watched it open. Mary's eyes widened as she recognized the figure emerging from the tent.

A man with markings on his skin walked out, his white robes draped with purple sashes marked with gold markings shaped like the ones on his skin. On his thin cheekbones were several vertical red stripes, a crucifix made to look like a "Y" on his head. He had a hooked nose and narrow eyes and over his silver hair he wore a tall papal cap with the same "Y" embroidered on the center. Hanging by his hips was a dagger with ceremonial markings. His thin mouth curled into a wicked smile when he saw the captives but returned to its straight serious position.

Mary and John remembered him. He was the insane priest from that village…the one who took Sherice…

"You have done well young ones." The priest, Father Aylewood, sternly told the twins and they nodded. "Rise." he told them and they stood up and went by his side. He walked up to Mary and held her chin in his hand, his nails almost like claws.

"I remember you…the girl from the village…the one with that Missy girl." He then spat in her face and viciously let her go. He walked up to John. "And you… you were the little Eevee." John growled at him and spat in his direction. One of the kids came by and kicked his side. Aylewood then walked to Yui and Linda. "And you two...I don't believe we have met, but I am sure these traitors have told you all about us." He reached for Linda's tape. "You'll no longer need this." He jerked it off and Linda cried out as the tape pulled her skin and stung as it left her face. The young ones did the same to Mary and Yui. Yui shook the sensation off and leered at the priest. "Why are you doing this? This whole society thing is nothing but a load of crap."

"Shut up!" a little kid said and smacked his face. Aylewood crossed his arms behind him and walked to Yui. "Outsider, you could never understand our way of life, but do not mock it. It is truth."

"I bet." Yui retorted. Aylewood stopped and shook his head. "You think you have all the answers yet you could never realize the full truth of things." He began to turn his back from them as he looked up. "You 'civilized' men who bring nothing but pain and misery to the world." He turned to them. "But Yasuo's way is a just one."

"No it's not! You're just forcing people to do your crazy ways, that's all it is!" Linda cried from her spot. Aylewood chuckled and walked forward. "Young one, I was once like you. Blind..." He grabbed her by the chin. "Ignorant." He brought her closer to his face. "Slaving away under a society who only oppressed others, mindlessly following a pack of lies that was meant to reassure us when we went to bed at night, making us believe our insignificant lives were leading towards a grander purpose." He reached with his other hand and pulled out a warped old crucifix. "This is what I used to believe in, a hollow promise, an empty symbol with no real value in today's hostile world." He let her go and began to walk away. "But then…my eyes were opened…to real truth." He looked at them with wild eyes, as he seemed to remember. "I was just a little altar boy, slaving away, idling through life, when we came to one of these villages, trying to convert them, trying to show that their way of life is inferior to our own. But what I saw was the opposite."

He held his arms out. "I saw harmony, union, a fair and just place where all were judged equally, all had the same claim to happiness, where a cure to human suffering was found." He brought his arms down. "The ony way to end human suffering…is to become more than human."

"My teachers, the priests, tried to shut themselves away from this truth and tried to swat it away and replace it with their own ways…but," He paused. "There was no hiding from the truth, the truth I now saw."

"Their way was truth, no tall tale was told among them, everything made sense, and their lord saw the future, a future where perfect balance would rain on the Earth."

He looked at them and smiled. "You see now? I gave up my former life of lies and hollowness for a more fulfilled one, one with purpose. I would try and liberate others with the word of truth, the way of the society. The elder Demetrie was more than wiling to spare me if I devoted my life to the cause."

He looked at the moon. "What they did was open my eyes to the truth that they already realized: Our time had come. We were a pestilence on this planet, a blemish that could only be removed by nature's swift hand. But rather than doom our race to annihilation via the furies of the elements, nature and Yasuo's mercy had a way for us to continue in more suitable forms for this planet, by becoming one with another of Nature's children who flourished without the trappings of civilization. The pokemon."

He looked at them. "You see…humanity's only salvation is to recede from our mortal forms and become one with another of Nature's children, to become a pokemon. It is the natural way of things, and you are only fighting against the inevitable." He went to Mary and John. "And your destiny will come, weather you are prepared for it or not."

The young ones then grabbed them and began to drag their captives toward a small rumpled statue with markings and the moon hung over head. They were all placed around it and Aylewood walked forward, chanting ancient hymns as he walked forward.

John struggled and felt his hand grab a sharp stone. He then began to move it in his fingers and slowly rend at the rope. Mary was placed next to him and she looked at the priest with a determined and angry face. Linda began to move around, feeling her pocketknife in her back pocket and moving her fingers what little she could to at least reach for it.

Aylewood took out his dagger and began to chant in the moonlight.

"_Oh ancestors, we bring before you those who defile our ways and rebel against us. We bring them before your ever watchful eyes to properly judge them and present swift justice."_

"_Oh let your justice rain down upon us and bring us a step closer to the day of promise! The day when all suffering will end, when all shall be blessed! Oh tell us now ancestors, guide us!"_

John was felling his ropes beginning to strain. Linda felt her fingers grasp around the handle.

The Priest stood in the moonlight with his eyes closed, his shoulders sinking. There was a long pause. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at them with a smile. He then walked forward and brought his knife high over Mary. Mary's determination was slowly beginning to show the fear in her eyes. She still leered at him. "We will stop this one day." She told him. The priest swung his knife down and Mary felt her ropes slacked as they were severed and the priest grabbed Mary's arm. He pulled her up and began to drag her to the front of the young ones gathered around the statue.

"Mira, the vials."

Mira nodded and went into the tent. He looked at Mary who was struggling. His face gave way to a wide-eyed smile. "I am going to enjoy watching you writhe in pain and hearing your screams of agony." Mary stuck her tongue out at him but she turned to see the red headed girl returning with a silver brief case and she opened it, presenting several multicolored syringes. Aylewood smiled and reached for a syringe.

"Now justice truly is swift. Midnight can't save you now." He told her as she began to shake and pull away from him but he held her arm tight.

John began to cut faster while Yui started and noticed Linda moving as she unfurled her knife and began to slowly cut into her ropes.

Aylewood slowly brought the needle over Mary's exposed arm and jabbed the needle into her arm. Mary's heart raced and she began to feel tears building in her eyes. No, she didn't want to appear weak in front of her friends, not now. Aylewood brought his thumb over the syringe, preparing to push the virus into her system.

John felt his ropes snapped and instantly got up. "HEY!"

Aylewood looked in surprise and Mary stepped on his foot. He cried out and his fingers dangerously began to clench. John slid forward and bumped into both, the impact causing Aylewood to pull the syringe out of Mary's arm and he pushed but only fired the virus into the empty air and the liquid dripped down to the floor. Mary and John instantly rolled forward to get out of his reach. Linda just cut the ropes on her and got up and began to help Yui out. Aylewood snarled. "Young ones, get them!"

The children began to scramble toward them and Yui got up. He took the rope and tossed it at the torch behind the approaching children and pulled, the torch toppling and sending sparks and embers behind the children. They stopped in surprise at the sound of the clashing coals and were momentarily confused. John pulled his Pokeballs and tossed them out. "Come on out!"

His pokemon team got out and surrounded him and Mary. He pointed at the approaching young ones. "Riku, dark pulse now!" The Lucario nodded and folded his arms as he focused the energy and launched a pulsing wave a purple energy at the children. The kids gasped and were knocked back by the force. Mira and Daryn saw this and growled, taking out some Pokeballs and released a Dewgong, Victreebel, Venomoth, and Minun.

"Attack!" they said and the pokemon went to counter John's pokemon.

The Victreebel shots a vine whip at Riku's legs and tripped the Lucario and pulled him toward its open mouth. Sora the Staraptor flew in and pecked at the plant pokemon, the Minun appearing behind Sora and aiming a thunderbolt. John took a flagpole out of the ground and began to head for the little mouse when the kids surrounded him. He busted the long pole over his knee and took the half more suited to him and wielded it like a pole. "You want me? Come and get me!" The kids rushed forward.

Ruby the Vulpix hung close to Mary as they ran to get to a place of safety, Kairi the Espeon watching their back. Kairi saw Riku and Sora facing the Victreebel and Minun and looked at John facing the children with his pole. She looked to Mary and Ruby. "Espy." She told them and they stopped and Mary understood. She looked to Ruby. "Oh…ok, try a flamethrower on that Victreebel!" She pointed to the plant and Ruby nodded. Mary then looked to Kairi. "And try confusion on that Minun!"

She had no idea why she knew that these particular pokemon knew these attacks, but she knew it had to do with her being with combined with John for a while.

Ruby crouched forward and the Vulpix fired a small stream of flame that struck the Victreebel and knocked it back and the Minun found itself being surrounded in blue light as it began to feel confusion settling in. The air rippled around it as psychic energy attacked it and sent the mouse back. Kairi then turned and cried out as she saw the Dewgong sliding toward Mary. Mary gasped and felt the Dewgong ram into her. It opened its mouth wide.

Mary shut her eyes as she expected the teeth to clamp into her skin and infect her when she heard Kairi cry out and leap in front of her, a blue barrier around her. The Dewgong clamped its teeth on the blue barrier and Kairi pushed it back, sending the Dewgong back. "Thank you." Mary told the Espeon and they got up and began to head for Linda and Yui, who were facing the children on their own.

John slammed a few more kids back when he sensed some behind him. He then saw Riku slide by and palm the attacker away and nod at John. The two faced back to back and began to take on the onslaught of children. John swung to the left and brought the pole out on the shin of a child in front of him. Riku attacked the child that was approaching from the right and then did a spinning kick at the group behind him.

Linda saw the pokemon and children come in from all directions and took a deep breath as she remembered all her father taught her. Yui also stood his ground and held his hands out in a stance. Two kids rush forward with ropes and Linda held her hands out and grappled her hands around the kid and she used hi momentum against him and tossed him overhead. Yui grabbed the other kid and whiled behind the child and struck an area near the neck that made the kid swoon over with dizziness before he fell down unconscious. An Exploud roared and the ground in front of it exploded as the shockwave was sent forward. Yui grunted and pushed Linda out of the way and shut his eyes as the wave pushed him back into a tree. Mary ran by and helped Linda up and they began to back away from the pokemon that were approaching them. Ruby called out as the Venomoth was settling over them and began to flap its wings as toxic dust began to fall. Sora flew in and began to use a whirlwind to knock the deadly dust away.

Yui reached for the pack of syringes he kept with him and began to jab them into his leg, filling them up with blood. He looked up to see a Scyther flying at him when the Espeon fired a rainbow array of rays at it and caused it to veer off course. Linda and Mary joined him. He gave them syringes. "Cure incase of infection right away." They nodded.

Daryn showed up with a syringe. "For Yasuo!" he cried as he brought it forward. Linda grabbed his hand and swung him aside and kicked him in the stomach. She took his syringe and rammed it into his shoulder. "Stick THIS!" she yelled as she pushed the virus inside him.

Daryn cried out immediately and reached for where she stabbed him and felt the virus work on his system right away. His skin began to turn into an orange color as his torso and stomach turned a lighter creamy orange. He landed on his knees as the back of his shirt quivered and a pair of bonelike extensions poked out his back, the orange skin going over them and a blue leather formed making them look like dragon wings. Daryn's feet began to change as his bare foot began to twist and merge into three and his legs thickened, destroying his shorts. Out of his backside a large tail appeared and his neck began to grow longer, his torso thickening and rounding out. His hands began to split into claws and his red hair began to fall out as his ears turned into horn-like extension and his mouth and nose merged into a long snout with sharp teeth. His tail ignited with a flame on the end.

The new Charizard roared into the night sky and shook the tattered remains off. Kairi then lifted it up and sent it back, panting from the effort. The Charizard landed next to Mira who's eyes widened at the sight of her former brother and she growled and took out a syringe.

John beat back another set of attackers and saw the group in one area and began to head for them. He saw the red head rushing at them with a syringe and he tossed the pole in a spiral as it whirled at Mira and stuck her ankle, causing her to fall over, the syringe rolling out of hand. She got up and tossed dirt at John as he ran forward, John crying out and grabbing his face as he ambled forward. She then jabbed her knee in his stomach and grabbed his back and swung him toward a tree. John rolled and got up, wiping the dust from his eyes and saw Mira coming. Riku then appeared by her grabbed her around the chest but she stepped on his foot and bit his arm. Riku cried out and Mira then rammed a fist in the Lucario's face and he went down. John then tackled her in the back and the two began to roll, grappling with each other. Mira pinned John down and reached for the Syringe with her other hand. Yui ran by and kicked it away and Linda tackled her to get her off of John. John got up and saw Mira rolling with Linda and Linda held her down. "Gotcha." She smirked.

Her eyes widened as she felt a jab in her back and saw the Priest over her with a syringe in her back.

"LINDA!" John called out. Aylewood removed the syringe and pushed Linda away. "Young ones, to the forest!"

The young ones began to hide in the trees and the Charizard came by and Mira hopped on its back and they began to fly into the forest.

Linda held her self as she felt the virus beginning to penetrate into her system, setting her nerves ablaze. Tears rolled down her eyes as her skin began to burn as it began to turn a dark black. Several glowing yellow rings appeared around her body.

John took the syringe from Yui and began to rush at the changing girl. Aylewood saw him coming and unleashed a Pokeball, releasing a Haunter. The ghost flew at John and phased through him and appeared behind him and held him back, John struggling against the ghost.

Linda reached out to him with a changing hand that became a black paw and a tail busted through her pants. Her ears began to lengthen and her eyes were turning red.

"UMBRE-JOHNNNN!" She called out.

John then broke free of the ghost and tossed the syringe at Linda. The syringe punctured her skin and injected immediately, pushing the blood into her. Linda felt the pain being replaced by a tingly sensation and saw her paws grow back into fingers and her skin began reverting to human color as her tail shrunk back.

Aylewood growled and began to retreat back into the forest. John picked up his pole and ran in his direction. "Come back here!" Mary reached for him. "John!" John ran into the forest while Linda sat on her knees, feeling her arms and realizing how close she was to transforming again.

Mary went by her and gave her a quick hug to comfort her.

Linda looked in the forest. "Come on, we have to get John."

_He saved me…_

-0-

John began to run off into the forest, looking for the priest. "Come and face me, Applewood, Adlewood, whatever!"

The shadows rushed at him and struck him in the face, sending him back. He saw the priest there scowling.

"Why, young one, why? Why do people like you continue to resist? Why fight the tide of inevitability?"

John got up. "I fight because it's right. I fight for honor."

"Honor, right, wrong? All those are just abstract concepts, nothing of real value, of real truth! You fight for an empty cause without even contemplating why. That is why you will lose!" Aylewood shot back. John stood up. "I fight for what's right because that is what I believe. I believe it is my destiny to beat you, to never give up." He took a deep breath. "I will defeat you, for my family's honor."

Aylewood nodded and pulled out his dagger and reached under his robes and pulled out a long sword. John stood his ground and stared him down. Aylewood crossed his blades across his chest. "May Yasuo's mercy reign upon you. You and your pathetic family."

He then charged at John and John stood his ground, whirling his pole and blocking the dagger as it dug into the pole and knocked Aylewood in the chin, making him drop his dagger. He fell back and got up, holding his sword with both hands. He then swung at John and John dodged, sticking the pole into his back, making him drop his sword. John hit him in the back again and knocked him down. He circled Aylewood when he tossed some dust at John. John covers his face and Aylewood gabbed the dagger and thrust forward. John held the pole out and blocked it. Aylewood swung again, John turning to avoid each swipe. One swipe caught his arm and shredded his jacked. He then struck Aylewood in the shin and kicked him back. Aylewood lunged at John and pushed him into a tree, John head butting him to break out of it. He hit him across the face. "That one is for Sherice!" He called out. He swung and struck him again. "For Missy!" He stuck him again. "For Mary!" He kicked Aylewood across the chin. "For my Family!" He held him by the collar of his robe and swung back with his fist and connected, making a large impact sound as Aylewood reeled from the punch. "And that one was for me!" Aylewood trembled back from John, blood coming from his nose and his cheek was bruised, fear on the man's face. He then felt his back against a tree and then he turned to John and began to smile and laugh.

"Heh, you may defeat me now, but you will never defeat the virus. It is truth…it is the way. Even if you find a way to protect yourselves from it and hide from it, even when your children have children, the virus will still be there and will lead humanity toward its ultimate end. It is inevitable." He smiled. John stared him down. "That may be, but I believe in a time when human and pokemon will live in perfect union without having to destroy each other. My family believed in it and so do I."

Aylewood laughed at him and John swung the pole and stuck him on the side of the head, making him fall to the side. John looked at him behind his shoulder. "I rose, you fell."

He then left the priest unconscious on the floor as he walked off to meet up with the others.

-0-

Linda and Mary waited with Yui when they saw the bushes rustle and gasped but calmed down when John cam out, looking battered and having a bleeding arm. Mary ran up to him. "John!" She hugged him tight. John patted her back. "It's ok, I'm all right." Yui went up to him and began to tear up some of the fabric form the tents. "We gotta wrap that up."

John sat on a log and Linda walked by him, a blush on her face. "Hey John, thanks for saving me…" She said. John smiled. "It was nothing." She shivered. "I was so close. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't try to save me." John smirked. "But I did, did I?" Linda smiled yeah you did. John flinched as Yui tightened the cloth. His Pokemon approached him and sat by him, little Ruby hopping on his lap and nuzzling him. "Vul!" She said. He petted her. "You all did great. I couldn't have done it without all your help."

After they recalled all of John's pokemon and patched his wound, they got up and began to move. "We should find another place to rest, incase those weirdoes try to come back." Yui said. They al nodded. John looked into the sky. _Grandfather…I did it…I defended our honor…_

Now they have to focus on finding Akira and the others…

_Cindy…_

**-0-**

**And there! Whoo! What a LONG chap! XD This chap was difficult for me to write in its initial stages since I had such epic recent chaps and had to keep that trend up and the first draft had them going to Delta base no problem and that version didn't hold up to well with me. So I rewrite the chap adding John's little musings about the Eevee and the trap and things were on track. Any point after the Quagsire Tf could have been the end for this chap and lead to the next. In fact, this chapter feels like **_**several **_**chapters put into one! XD! I could have written them that way, but I didn't want to disrupt the flow I had created here and it feels so fulfilling this way. What I loved about this chapter was Father Aylewood, the name I came up for the priest who was in TurtlesandMonkeys' original story, Ancient Society. What he explained in there will appear in my prequel story Ancient Society ascension and I liked the way he just said his speech. I also liked having Mira and Daryn, the twins from the original story show up and I hope people enjoyed their fate in this one. XD Anyway, please review! I would definitely LOVE to hear feedback about this particular chap. XD**

**MEE-YAA!**


	17. Still memories

**Transformation: New dawn**

**Chapter 17: Still memories**

**A/N: Finally, after my long bout of writer's block, an update! YAY! I made sure this chapter was very special and it focuses back on Cindy's group. Enjoy the chap! MEE-YAA!**

**PS: Oh to all TF fans, the fourth installment of TurtlesandMonkeys' series has been published, _Transformation: Termination_, and it's getting real exciting! Check it out if you love this series! XD**

**X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the transformation series created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only doing so with her permission. John Ping and his family belong to Swack16, Akira and Omega to Lord Nalthren, and Cindy belongs to me. ^_^ **

**-0-**

Sarah slowly opened her eyes as the morning light approached and began to rise slowly, feeling the stings from the injuries she sustained from her fight with Wilhelm. Steve was snuggled next to Hakura who had a paw around the Larvitar's back. Warren and Sophie were cuddled together, one of the Beautifly's wings tucked around the sleeping Ralts. Sarah then turned her gaze to Cindy, who was already awake and watching the sunrise as she usually does. The Quilava turned and looked at Sarah, the scratch Wilhelm gave her beginning to heal over but still a slight reminder of the ordeal. _And she bit that human…_

"Good morning Sarah." Cindy said with a slight smile, Sarah sensing the uneasiness beneath her eyes. "Morning Cindy." Sarah said as she gingerly walked toward Cindy, slightly wincing. "Are you ok?" Cindy asked.

Sarah nodded. "Just a scratch. I've been through worse." She gave Cindy a forced reassuring smile. "How are you?"

Cindy closed her eyes. "I'm just trying to put it all behind me…but I can still hear the screams…"

Sarah looked to the side before looking at Cindy again. "So where do we go now? We going to get you cured?"

Cindy looked to the horizon. "They're still out there…Lina, Umi, Maku…"

She looked to her sleeping friends. "But I don't want them to suffer much longer."

Sarah looked at the group, realizing how close they had all become, almost like a family.

Cindy closed her eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore…plus I think I'm getting worse. When I came back after that bite, I felt so helpless and almost gave up and I could feel it…" She looked to the side. "The virus...taking me over slowly…almost releasing me… " Sarah put a paw on Cindy, a genuine look of worry on the Luxray's features. "Hang in there. Keep fighting, for us…for him."

"I try, but each day it gets harder…"

Cindy saw the group beginning to stir as they were waking up. Steve yawned and rubbed is eyes. "Morning…"

Cindy and Sarah turned toward him. "Good morning Steve." Cindy said with a smile.

Warren and Sophie began to uncurl and wake up them selves and Hakura stretched as she let out a Growlithe yawn. Cindy approached her circle of friends. Hakura looked to Cindy. "How are you?"

"I'm…doing better, especially after last night." Cindy said, a forced smile on her face. Hakura nodded. "Good. Nobody deserves to go through what you went through, but you endured it and managed to move past it." Hakura said with a faint sense of hope in her words.

_I wish it was that easy…_

Cindy nodded. "I'll feel better when we're all human." Steve looked up. "Then we're finally going to get cured?" Cindy nodded without missing a beat. "I think its time we put this virus nightmare behind us."

Warren cocked his head. "But who will help us? What's to make sure we don't get contained and quarantined?"

Cindy closed her eyes. "We just have to take that chance that someone will help us."

Sarah began to walk. "Ok then, let's get to it." She took a few steps before flinching and hissing. Cindy and the rest gasped and gathered around Sarah while she shook off the pain. "Must have pushed a little to hard." Sarah said with a faint smile, one eye clenched tightly. Cindy walked by her friend and saw one of her leaf bandages beginning to seep small trickles of blood. Sarah pushed at it with a paw. Cindy looked at her friend with worry. "You need to get checked out."

Sarah shook her head. "I'll be fine. Like I said, I've been through worse." Cindy stood in front of her, worry in her face. "Sarah, you got hurt real bad… because of me."

Sarah shook her head. "No, not because of you. I'm fine." She walked forward again when she stumbled and collapsed, trembling as she gripped her wound. Cindy rushed to her and began to help her up. Hakura walked by. "She needs to go to a pokemon center fast." Cindy held Sarah's flinching face in her paws while she nodded at Hakura. She turned to Sophie. "Sophie you can fly, right?"

Sophie nodded. "I need you to go into the sky and tell me if there are any pokemon centers or human settlements nearby." Cindy said. Sophie nodded. "Right." And she took of into the air.

Cindy turned back to her bleeding friend. "Sarah. Sarah, stay with me." Sarah smiled weakly. "I'm not going anywhere." Hakura came by with large twigs in her mouth while Steve and Warren began to gather the biggest leaves they could find. "We need to build a stretcher so we could carry her." The Growlithe said as she dropped the sticks.

Cindy nodded and began to rub the Luxray's head as she hoped Sophie would return soon.

-0-

While her friends were worrying for her, Sarah let herself succumb to the lightheadedness that was building up as she drifted off to memory lane. The last tie she felt this uncertain for her life was long ago…

_"…You worthless thing!"_

She was stinging as she felt the venom from her previous battle beginning to affect her. She was bruised and battered. She looked around in the forest that she was dropped off in as he began to leave. She walked by herself, alone in the forest, getting weaker, tears in her eyes. Suddenly she was attacked…

"_STARRR!" They shrieked._

The birds were unrelenting in their attack. She could feel the scratching talons as more of her lifeblood began to trickle down her…so this is her fate? Her worthless self is to perish at the hands of these predators? She began to mew for help as she hoped anything might come to save her from this…

The little Shinx was being flocked by many angry Starly and Staravia as they pecked and scratched her. She curled up, hoping they would go away…

"Burn! Ember on those Starly!" A voice rang from somewhere. She felt a blast of heat near her as the birds were scattered and she saw the shape of something coming forward and felt a hand on her. She was too weak to resist it, but closed her eyes in fear. She felt something spray on her as some of her cuts stung but the pain began to lessen. She still breathed hard She got up and saw a boy there, one with black hair and concerned amber eyes. He began to reach for her. She mewed, fear on her face. _No, not another one…_

She began to run away from him but she felt a pain and fell on her side She felt the boy pick her up and trembled as he began to carry her.

"You just hang in there, ok?" He told her with determination and worry in his voice as he ran, tucking her in his vest…

Her world was black after that… she barely saw the doors of the building opening, the one with the huge Red Cross…

…

She felt pain on her, assuring her that she still existed. The pain soon passed and she began to open her eyes slowly as light began to approach them, the world fading in from the blur is was. She looked around in the strange place. _Where am I?_

She looked around in the alien world she was in; she recognized it as a place where humans came to. She just remembered what it was called. _Oh…this is a pokemon center I've been hearing so much about…but how am I here?_

She looked around. She saw a human sleeping. She instantly flinched and panicked. _Ahh! It's him!_ She let out a frightened mew before she stopped and began to sniff the sleeping human, the one with the black hair. It didn't smell like the other human, he reeked of potions and there was a faint hint of Starly on him

She remembered then. This was the trainer that came to her rescue, when she was left to die and the Starly came. This was the kind boy. She walked to him and got a better view of his gentle sleeping face.

So_ he's the one who saved me…told me to hang in there. He must really care for me. No one has ever cared about me before…_  
She saw a lock of black hair brush from his gentle face. She smiled. _And he's handsome too_. She giggled. She felt so moved by the fact that this one human can show so much compassion as if she were one of his own species. _And I better return the favor and thank him properly._ She began to lick him.

He woke up to the touch of something soft and fine brushing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the little Shinx there with so much life in her eyes.

"Why hello little girl."

-0-

Sarah felt a jarring pain as reality returned to her and her injuries nagged at her. She saw Cindy there in the same position he was in all those years ago. "Hang in there."

Sarah felt a tear escape her eyes as she closed them tight. _John…_

Cindy saw the tear and began to rub her best friend. "It's all right. I'm here for you."

She looked up and saw the Beautifly return. Sophie flapped excitedly. "Cindy, I found a Center a little farther down the road. We can make it if we start now." Cindy nodded.' Ok lets get her on that stretcher." Warren and Steve began to haul their makeshift stretcher toward Sarah when Sophie began to fly by. "It's never gonna hold much long this way." She began to hover and spray several string shots of web to reinforce it. Cindy nodded and was moving to lift Sarah when a blue light began to glow around the Luxray and she began to gently lift above the ground and onto the stretcher. Cindy watched in amazement and turned to Warren, who wobbled after the blue aura left him and he was going to fall back when Sophie caught him. Hakura smiled. "Very nice Psychic attack, Warren." Warren blushed. "Thanks, now come on, let's get Sarah to that Center." Hakura put the back half on her shoulders While Steve, Warren and Sophie lifted the front end and put it on top of Cindy's back.

Cindy looked forward. "Ok, let's move. Sarah, just hang on."

They began to move.

-0-

She drifted again, seeing the trees passing by as her friends rushed.  
_Just like when he rushed to save me before…_

"My name is John. Nice to meet you." The boy said while stroking the little Shinx. She purred as he did so, repeating the introduction in her head.

"I see your pokemon is doing fine." The pink haired human said as she walked in.

"Oh she's not my pokemon. Well, at least not yet. Hang on a sec." He walked back to her and looked at her with his kind amber eyes.

"Um Shinx? Would you like to join me on my adventure?" He asked. She nodded excitedly and leapt at his face, licking and nuzzling him.

"All right I get it." He said while laughing. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy her time with this human who called himself John. She felt something she had never felt before, a growing sense of closeness with this human, a closer bond than she had with her other master…

Her other master…

She trembled when she thought of him.

"_You worthless thing…"_

John stroked her more and thoughts of her former master began to leave her. She licked John some more.

-0-

Cindy looked to Sophie ahead of her. "How much farther?"

Sophie looked back. "Just a little more, we're almost there!"

Cindy felt Sarah feeling heavier. "Hang in there, Sarah!"

Cindy and Hakura stepped up the pace, Steve and Warren running as fast as they could to keep up.

-0-

She was out of the dark space and she saw light again. John was there. "Hey there girl, how are you feeling?" He bent over to her with a smile. She was glad to be out of the Pokeball and she leapt at his leg and began to nuzzle him. He chuckled at the display of affection and petted her. "Nice to see you too." He picked her up and brought her face to face with his own. "Now what do I call you? I can't keep calling you girl every time I see you, huh?"

He began running through a list. "You're kind of cute…Sparky?" The Shinx shook her head. "No? How about…Grace?" She thought about it but it didn't feel like her and she shook her head. "Oh man, you may look cute, but you're kind of stubborn, like she was." He laughed as he remembered something. She cocked her head. "Oh? It was this other trainer I knew named Sarah. She was kind of like you, very shy and awkward when I first met her, but she can fight her way around when she needs to." The Shinx thought about it and began to nod and nuzzle him. "Oh? You like Sarah?" She nodded again and mewed her approval. John chuckled. "Ok then I guess you're Sarah then. Hi Sarah!" he began to pet her and she leapt for his face and began to lick him again. "Ok ok!" he laughed.

_So my name is Sarah now…_

-0-

Cindy was beginning to breath hard and saw that even Sophie was beginning to look tired. Hakura panted like the Growlithe she was and Steve and Warren both ran with strained expressions. _How much farther…_

"There it is!" She heard Sophie call out and she saw the center. Cindy's heart leapt and she found some extra strength to continue. "Come on Sarah, almost there!"

The Luxray's tail twitched and began to swing from the side. Cindy began to run faster.

They ran hard and the building began to get closer and loom larger and Cindy felt her lungs burn as they continued to run, every muscle aching. They were approaching the door so fast Cindy thought they might plow through them when cleared the automatic doors when they tumbled into the lobby from exhaustion, panting as the door closed with a chime.

"We made it…" Sophie said as she fell on her back, her eyes tired from the flapping they did.

Cindy looked around and saw the center looked devoid of life. Though the lights and doors were working, it looked like no one was around. Her heart sank a little and she just sat there, panting. _No nurse joy…_

She saw movement and saw the familiar shape of Nurse Joy. She looked in their direction. "Oh my, what do we…" Her eyes darted to the injured Luxray. She gasped. "Chansey, we need a stretcher to the ER right away!" Cindy saw the familiar egg pokemon run out from behind the counter and rush up to the group, preparing a stretcher, their makeshift one in pieces. The Chansey helped put Sarah on and looked to Joy. "We have to hurry, she needs instant attention." Nurse Joy nodded and walked out of the counter and helped Chansey lift the stretcher into the ER behind the center. Cindy sighed in relief and leaned her head back as she ached all over. Warren cocked his head. "Hm?" Steve looked to him. "What's wrong Warren?" Warren put a hand to his chin. "I don't know, but it sounded to me like Nurse Joy understood Chansey perfectly, as if she spoke plain English. We can hear her because we're pokemon, but how can Nurse Joy understand her?" Steve shrugged. "Maybe they connected that well? I've seen trainers and pokemon talk to each other because they've known each other for a long time. " Hakura nodded. "Yes, plus she's a trained nurse and maybe Chansey have a code they learn in training that Joy's understand, like how doctors have codes."

Warren thought deeply again. "Still…" Sophie looked to him. "Come on Warren, she looked perfectly fine to me, you saw for yourself she's human."

Warren nodded. "Guess you're right. At least Sarah will get the attention she needs, right Cindy?" Cindy didn't answer him. She just stared at the light above the door with the syringe icon, indicating a pokemon emergency. She remember several times when she was human she would wait by the lobby staring at that light, waiting for it to change so Nurse Joy can come out and tell her that her pokemon will be all right. She's rarely been through a pokemon emergency though, and this one was her best friend in real need.

_Sarah, you have to make it…_

She stood up and sat, watching the light.

-0-

Sarah could sense movement, she smelled two pokemon, not her friends. She began to stir as her wounds sent a wave of pain through her body and she shot up, feeling the tog of some wires being applied to her. She could faintly see a nurse Joy over her. "Now calm down, everything will be ok…Chansey, I need that IV in there now!" Sarah could barely see but she sensed something off about this Joy. She didn't have much time to think as another wave of pain assaulted her. "Oh no…Chansey!"

"I'm on it!" Sarah could feel them sliding the tube into her and could feel the nutrients being pumped into her. She began to feel lightheaded.

"Now stay with me! Sta…"

_John…_

-0-

Cindy slowly opened her eyes and turned to the light from where she laid down and saw that it was still on. _Oh Sarah, please hang in there… if I lose you…I don't know if I can fight without you…_

The light turned off and Cindy looked up, her heart racing. She saw Nurse Joy walk out with her eyes closed, wiping sweat off her forehead. Her skin seemed to glisten a little more. Cindy and the rest gathered as they looked at Joy, with worried eyes. She took a deep breath….

…and then sighed with a smile as she spread her fingers in a V sign. "You're friend will be ok…you're lucky you brought her in when you did. A little later and…" She paused. "It was good that you brought her in."

Cindy sighed and the rest of the group yipped and cheered. Joy looked at her arm and began to hide it back behind her as she walked by the counter and looked at them. "Now you're friend just needs some rest and she'll be ready to get out when she wakes."

Cindy looked at Joy. "Thank you." She said with a bow, knowing she couldn't understand but wanted to show her gratitude anyway. Joy smiled. "You're perfectly welcome." Cindy smiled nervously. _Maybe it's just a coincidence?_

Joy looked to her. "Would you like to see her?" Cindy nodded and Joy motioned her toward the room. "You're friends can come too. I'll be waiting out here." Cindy nodded again and motioned her friends to follow. "Just be very quiet." Joy added.

Cindy and the rest walked into the room where Chansey was monitoring the Resting Luxrays, multiple bandages and wires and tubes hooked into her, the machine pumping vital fluids into her, her chest raising slowly as she breathed.

Cindy felt tears hit her eyes as she smiled. _She'll be ok…_

"You look pretty beat up."

Cindy gasped and whirled around to see the Chansey there. Cindy sighed in relief. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Chansey said. Cindy nodded. "It's ok." She looked to Sarah. "So…you're human, aren't you?"

Cindy stared at Chansey before nodding. Chansey looked to Sarah. "Is she human too?" Cindy shook her head. "No, she was a pokemon that belonged to a friend. But she has become more than that since I met her, she is a true friend, one that I would do anything for…" Chansey smiled. "She is luck to know a human like you. There aren't much like you these days." Cindy looked at Sarah. "Her master was just as loving as I was, but then this virus took him away and I'm all she's got."

Chansey looked down. "This virus has ravaged the world as we know it." Cindy looked to Chansey. "Yes but I thin it's almost over for us. I mean, the cure is actually simple. All it takes is human blood sample to overcome the virus."

Cindy heard Nurse joy behind her.

"Yes I know… " She turned and saw Joy standing there with a sad expression. Cindy looked to her. "But…how?"

Joy walked up to the group. "As you can guess…I'm not quite human myself."

Cindy was about to ask what she meant when Joy closed her eyes and a light began to cover her body and she began to shrink and change shape as she became smaller and had less of a form. When the light cleared, a Ditto stood where Nurse Joy was earlier. She opened her eyes and looked to them. "You see, I only learned to assume my human form recently a few days ago, but it isn't entirely perfect. Sometimes my fingers aren't fully formed, or my clothes and skin seem to shine like my other body. But I got infected by this virus, too, so I can't help you."

Cindy started to take this in but nodded. "it's ok, a least you can use your human form to do things. Have you searched for help?"

Joy shook her formless head. "No, like I said I only recently learned to assume my human form recently. It is quite complex, with the clothes and all. I can do other pokemon." She closed her eyes and began to glow as she changed shape and became a Quilava in front of Cindy. She reverted back to her ditto form. "But that's all I can master at this point. Almost no one comes out here. I think this virus has decreased much travel between towns." Steve looked to her . "Can you speak? I mean, when in human form?"

Joy closed her eyes. "That is another matter. Even if I look human, I don't think I can sound like one or even speak full sentences. You understand me because you're pokemon, but if I were to speak to a human, I would be found out. They'd probably throw me out." Cindy put a reassuring paw on Nurse Joy's jelly like body. "At least you've learned how to master your pokemon form. Maybe we can use that to get help and finally be cured." Joy looked to the side. "I wish it were that simple."

Joy smiled. "But enough with my troubles, you all look like you need a rest." She glowed and reverted to her human form and smiled. "Ok now who wants a check up first?"

Steve looked at her legs. "Uhh, your legs…"

Joy looked down and saw that they were fused at the knees and had a jelly quality to them. Joy blushed "oops." She closed her eyes and concentrated a bit more and they separated. She walked up to Steve. "Since you pointed that out, I guess you go first." Steve nodded with a smile "Ok.

-0-

Cindy sat in the lobby after Nurse joy had a look at her. Everyone felt rested and was munching on some provision found in the storage room, Sophie feeding on some nectar juice Cindy looked to them as she thought back to Sarah.

"Hey guys, want to hear something?'

Hakura looked to Cindy. "Sure." The rest of the group nodded to her.

Cindy sat back as she remembered.

"When I first met John, we had a battle. After the fight he told me how he saved Sarah when she was a Shinx. She nearly died when he saved her and rushed to the pokemon center and never left her side. The next morning she woke up and saw him there and kept nuzzling and licking him and agreed to join him on his adventure." She looked to the side. "He told me…that she was like that because…she was abandoned by her other trainer."

Steve gasped. "Really?"

Cindy looked back as she remembered the rest.

-0-

"Really?" Cindy asked. John stood there nodding, stroking Sarah. "We found him some time after I saved her. He recognized her and she recognized him. His name was Kevin…" His eyes narrowed as he remembered.

-0-

The little Shinx was eating with him when she sensed something, a familiar presence. She felt frightened at first, but then she growled as she began to take off. "Whoa, Sarah! Where are you going?" John got up and ran after the little Shinx.

She ran until she came across a boy on the road, turning slowly and staring impassively at her as she growled.

"Oh so you survived after all…"

John caught up with the little Shinx. "There you are, why'd you run off like that?"

He looked up and saw the purple haired trainer before him, staring with cold eyes at the little Shinx as she continued to growl. He then turned his attention to John and closed his eyes as he shrugged. "So he's the one who picked you up?"

John came to a moment of realization as he gritted his teeth. "So it was you. You're the one who left her to die!"

The trainer only seemed to shake off the comment as he closed his eyes. "To die? No. I only shed the little weak thing. She would have done the world a favor if it perished after all."

John growled. "What the hell kind of trainer are you!"

The trainer gave John a narrow stare with a slight smile. "I'm just like you." He clenched his fist. "Whatever it takes to get to the top."

"Well the way you treat your pokemon, that's not going to happen!" John glared.

The trainer snorted and turned away from John. "What do you know about me? I only strive to become the best, and that little Shinx couldn't even wield a spark attack properly without injuring itself. What good are you if you only hinder yourself?"

John growled. "Just who the hell are you?"

He looked at John with a narrow stare that seemed devoid of emotion. "My name is Kevin, and I will become a pokemon master, shedding myself of weaknesses like that Shinx to reach the top."

John stepped forward by Sarah. "I assure you She's not weak if you care for her and show her love and trust!"

Kevin snickered as if he heard a thing of nonsense. He then picked up his ball. "Love and trust, pathetic!" He spat. "Well then, prove it." He unfurled his Pokeball at the ready.

John then looked to his little companion. "Are you ready to battle, Sarah?"

Kevin then smirked. "You _named _it? You don't _ever_ name trash. It thinks it's loved when you do."

Jon only stared with determination at his opponent. "Just battle." He said in a gruff tone.

Kevin tossed his ball and out came a Staraptor, which called out and looked at Sarah, and turned away as if it disregarded her as a threat.

"Sarah, get ready!" John said as he got into a battle position. The Shinx nodded. "Just remember what we trained."

Kevin narrowed his eyes and pointed. "Staraptor, take flight and devastate the runt."

The bid flapped itself into the air and sailed toward the little cub that stood with determination in her face. "Wait for it." John said as little sparks started from Sarah's fur.

The Staraptor had its talons outstretched. "Wait for it."

The Staraptor then pinned the Shinx to the ground.

"NOW!"

Sarah then sparked upward, the Staraptor letting go. She then made a lunge for the bird's extended foot, clamping down with a thunderfang. Kevin only observed with a neutral face. "Hmph, so you taught it that?"

John grinned. "And also some move. Sarah! Flip it over!"

Kevin snarled. "Staraptor, take flight!"

Staraptor tried to fly when the Shinx surprisingly shifted her weight and the Bird stumbled a bit. John pointed. "Sarah! Spark tackle!" The little Shinx then hopped back and began to lunge at the bird with sparks surrounding her fur. The Staraptor was met with a bundle of thunder and fur as it was knocked back. It wobbled and regained its footing, shaking the attack off.

"Good job Sarah!"

Kevin narrowed is eyes. "We're not done yet. Aerial ace!"

The Staraptor then disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Sarah and clipped her several times, the little Shinx crying out as the bird scrapped her. She panted as she struggled to stay up. The bird was flapping overhead. Paul pointed. "Finish it."

. "Sarah, thunder shock!" John cried out.

The Staraptor was sailing toward Sarah and the little Shinx squeezed her eyes as she focused all the energy she could muster and fired a torrent of electricity at the bird. The wave struck it full force and it pecked at Sarah, sending her back.

Sarah landed and cringed one eye as she struggled to get up only to release a small cry and fall forward, her head leaning to the side against the ground, unable to push forward.

The Staraptor flapped back as it shook the static off, and landed, but cringed from its injuries. Kevin growled. "Grr, Staraptor, return." He recalled the bird pokemon.

"Hmph, so at least she was a challenge...you almost made me believe she had a chance."

John only stared at Sarah, who struggled to get up again but fell. He looked to Kevin with a stare of determination. "She will…"

"Oh and one more thing…"He walked up to Kevin.

"What are you-" John slugged his fist across Kevin's jaw.

"If you ever do that to another pokemon ever again, then you'll deal with me."

Kevin got up and held his bruised face as he leered at John. "Who do you think you are?!"

John smirked. "I'm John Kai ping and don't you forget it!"

Kevin snarled at him. "Well mark my words John, I won't be forgetting this. When next we meet, I'll be sure to teach you a lesson."

John smirked again. "Any time, any where."

Kevin walked past Sarah who had gotten up and kicked some dirt at her. She then growled and leapt at him, biting his rear, the trainer grunting in pain and annoyance. She let go and Kevin glared at her and was about to strike at her when he saw a look from John, snorted, and brushed the dust off of him before leaving the pokemon with her trainer.

Sarah looked to John with a look of fear. She had failed again, he'll be sure to leave her like the other one did. _I am worthless...a stupid worthless…_

John then smiled and picked her up. "Hey…you were great! You'll get him next time!" He brought her close to his face and she saw the laughter and pride in his face, smiling because of something she did. She felt real love from this trainer, the most real thing she had ever felt in her life. He will ever abandon her, never._ He does care…_

She mewed happily and licked his face, tears streaming from her face as she cried with joy. John only smiled and rubbed her back. "There there…"

_I love you John…_

-0-

"…She cried in his arms because she knew he would never abandon her." Cindy said as she remembered the look of affection on Sarah's face when she was at the battle with Akira, her final battle with John at her side. That was true love between a master and pokemon, a true bond that most trainers strive to achieve…

"Wow, that was a cool story." Steve said as he smiled. Hakura felt herself crying from the beauty of the tale. "So beautiful…"

Sophie also felt tears in her eyes. "Wow, all this time…you sure are lucky to know people like Sarah and John…"

Cindy smiled. "Yeah…" she looked to the ER where Sarah was sleeping, no doubt knowing that the pokemon's thoughts were on her true master…her true love…

-0-

In her dreams, she was there again, in his arms, seeing his smile of pride and laughter.

"_Great job Sarah!"_

_John…_

-0-

**Wow, what a nice chapter. It feels so good to write these sorts of things again. This chapter was to focus back on Cindy and her party and it was sort of difficult to follow this up with the recent chapters focusing on John, which where epic in proportion and scale. I had to bring a sort of close-knit homeliness feel with Cindy and her friends and the thought presented itself with the array of injuries Sarah sustained in the service of her friends. So in a discussion with Swack16 to quell my writers block, he brought up the concept of taking Sarah to a pokemon center where they would find a transformed Nurse joy to help the. He also presented the idea that Cindy should relate the story of how John and Sarah faced her old trainer, Kevin. It was based off a role-playing session we did on the subject following Cindy's battle with John. In Quarantine, Cindy relates the tale of how John saved Sarah, in this story she relates how their bond became even closer. The idea of showing Sarah's point of view in her memories was done entirely by me in the process of writing this chapter. And it paid off well in a way that pleased me and got to explore Sarah more deeply than any other chapter had done previously. She has truly become one of my favorite pokemon in this series because of who she is. She has a bond that is beautiful and sacred that people rarely experience in their lifetime, something we all yearn for. **

**The Nurse Joy being transformed into a Ditto was another thing we discussed when discussing what pokemon the transformed nurse would be. We ran off a list of pokemon but then Ditto popped up and it seemed to fit the role. We had it so that she learned to transform into her human form to give Cindy and the others that false hope that she is human and can help them when it is revealed that she to is stuck in a similar predicament. However, her ability can become useful if the opportunity presents itself. By the way, in the Role-play, I played Kevin , who was described as a Paul look alike with purple hair, and gave him his biting personality. Swack said I was right on the money with his portrayal. XD**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. JonseyCat, out! MEE-YAA!**


	18. Small Detour

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 18: small detour**

**A/n: Back at it again! XD. I hoped a lot of people enjoyed the little intimate chapter that was the last one. Oh, for all my project legends fans, I'm doing a little contest on my DeviantArt account for project legends. The full details are in the journal entry at my DA page. I might extend the deadline if people need more time, but I need entrants first! Now, let's return to new dawn. MEE-YAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. TurtlesandMonkeys owns the Transformation universe and I am only borrowing with permission. Swack 16 owns John and Sarah, TurtlesandMonkeys owns Mary, Lord Nalthren owns Omega. CHIKA! CHIKORI!**

**-0-**

John scratched his bandage as they walked onward, Yui scouting up ahead and John at the rear, Mary and Linda in the center. Linda kept casting small glances at John, as if making sure he was ok. Well, at least John hoped so. _Maybe she's really grateful because I saved her from turning into a pokemon again. _Then again, he had seen enough of Mary's flirting moments when they first met to guess that maybe Linda was trying the same thing.

"John." Linda said suddenly, breaking his train of thought. He looked up. "Hm?"

Linda slowed her walking so she could be level with John. "I have something to ask you."

John straightened up. "Oh really? What is it?"

"I was wondering, did you ever have someone you really liked, like a girlfriend?"

John stopped as he thought about it. _Of course…there was only one…_

John nodded. "Yeah, once."

Linda cocked her head with a smile. "Oh really? What was she like?"

John looked to the sky as he walked. "Well she was kind, beautiful, brave, sweet, compassionate-"

Linda smiled. "You sure have a lot of words for her. She sounds great."

John looked down. "I know. She was probably the best thing to ever happened to me…but I never realized it before it was too late…"  
He furrowed his eyes. "I was so focused in my quest to become a pokemon master that I didn't really give her a second thought…"

He looked up. "But that was before. My heart told me she was worth fighting for and that was my last act for her, protecting her."

"So did you ever tell her how you felt?" She asked.

John looked down. "...No, I never got the chance to…"

"Oh, why didn't you ask when you did have a chance?"

John looked down. "What if she didn't feel the same way?"

He looked up. "Anyway, why are you asking?"

Linda raised her hands with a smile. "Just conversation, that's all." She brought them down. "So did this girl have a name?"

John looked her in the eye with a proud smile. "Cindy."

While he was talking, he didn't notice Mary staring at him the whole conversation, interested. When he looked back at her she was already turned away. Mary let out a sigh when John wasn't looking and looked to the side of the road, lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly Yui called from ahead. "Hey! Come here!"

John and the others hurried to the top of the hill where he was standing. He pointed. John could see a small convoy of Humvees driving on the road. They had the Omega emblem on it. Yui smiled. "They're probably on their way to Delta base, which is where we need to go."

John then began to jump up. "HEEEEYYYYY!" he called out. He then flinched as he felt his bandage act up. Yui only rolled his eyes with a smile and shot a flare into the air.

-0-

The road and trees raced by as John and the others sat in the back of the Humvee. Yui sat in the front. Linda decided she was tired of looking at the trees and looked back to John. "So John, about Cindy…"

John looked from his spot. "Hm?"

"Why didn't you go back to her after Mary's group cured you?"

John looked out the window. "Simple, I wanted to stop those society creeps, to make sure they don't harm her or Missy or Mary anymore. I also became good friends with Missy and Mary, so I wouldn't feel right if I just leave them." He smiled. "It's the same reason I'm helping you guys in finding Akira, to help a friend."

Linda smirked. "A friend who pummeled you to a pulp in a poke battle."

John shrugged with a smile. "Hey, what are friends for?"

He then spotted something out the window, a small blur of blue and a creamy yellow. His eyes widened.

"Stop the truck!" he yelled out suddenly. Yui looked back. "What?"

John looked out the window. "Just do it, stop the truck now!"

Yui looked to his watch. "We really gotta get to delta base before-"

Before he could finish his subject, John pried the door open and rolled out of the doorway.

"JOHN!" Mary and Linda cried out at the same time.

Yui snapped his head to where John tumbled. "Damn it!  
He then gave the order to stop the Humvee and it pulled over to the side of the road while the others continued toward the base.

Mary and Linda jumped out and began to run to where John was running, toward the grassland. "John! What are you doing?" Mary asked as she ran toward him. He looked around until he spotted something. He reached for his belt and began to walk toward a certain spot. Linda and Mary stopped and Yui joined him. "What the hell is he doing?" Yui asked as he stopped to catch his breath. Mary shook her head. "I don't know." Linda looked ahead. "Look!"

Yui and Mary both squinted to see John approaching a Quilava in the field, the fire pokemon looking at him then lowering into a battle position. Linda ran forward. "John!"

John looked at the Quilava. "…It's you, isn't it…?" He took a capture ball out slowly. The Quilava growled. "Quilava! Quil!" John kept advancing. "It has to be you, I know it." The Quilava took another defensive step back and growled, its flames ruffling. "Don't you remember me? It's me John."

The Quilava then ran forward and leap t at John. John then gasped and moved to dodge, but the fire pokemon caught him in a tackle. John and the Quilava rolled around, John holding the Quilava against the chin as it attempted to bite him. John's other hand was reaching for a syringe. Linda and Mary both gasped and were running close enough to hear John. "Cindy…it's me. Don't you remember?"

The Quilava thrashed harder and John felt his grip on the syringe slip and it rolled away. He now held both hands against the mad Quilava.

Suddenly, the Quilava gave a surprised cry and John could see Linda holding the syringe against its back. The Quilava began to wobble and fell of John as its body tingled. John sat up. Mary ran up to him and inspected him to see if he was all right. "Mary, I'm ok…"

Mary suddenly slapped him, a look of disapproval on her face. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?!"

John looked to the Quilava, who began to lose its blue and cream colored as it returned to a skin tone. "I just had to make sure…" Mary then grasped him in a hug.

Yui came up and saw the shifting Quilava. "Aw geeze." he muttered then looked back to the Humvee. "Get me a cover or something!" he then began to take off his jacket and placed it on the shifting creature. John also took his jacket off an offered it to the Quilava.

The Quilava began to grow in size as its tubby arms began to grow slender and longer as its paws became fingers. The legs too began to grow longer and soon the Quilava was beginning to take the shape of a human.

John then felt his hope begin to flutter as he saw the Quilava begging to take on more human features as blue hair began to sprout from the top of its head and the muzzle began to morph back into the features of a face, though not one he knew. Linda and Mary both began to blush as they saw that the Quilava was turning out to be a boy and began to look the other way. Linda cast a stray glance and saw that the young man was slender but boyish in his young face. She blushed and turned away again.

Soon the transformation was finished and a young man of about 18 sat with two jackets covering his waist and upper legs. He held his head as if experiencing headache. John tried not to let his disappointment show. _It's not her…_

The young man blinked and looked around at his surroundings. "Ugh...what happened?" he asked in a gentle voice. Yui walked up to him. "You were infected with the transformation virus, but you're cured now." The young man held his head again. Yui held his shoulders. "Just relax. What's your name?"

The young man looked up from one eye. "Kyle…"

The other omega soldier walked by with a tarp they use for the hummer and Yui nodded and wrapped it around Kyle's tall slender figure. He held with a slight blush, one hand still clutching his head. "Where's Aki and Nauru?"

Linda finally spoke after awhile. "Who?"

Kyle looked around. "My brother and sister…where are they? Are they safe?"

Linda shook her head. " I don't know, we only found you."

Kyle showed the worry in his face and soon it was replaced by determination. "I have to find him."

Yui held him back. "Whoa there, soldier. I appreciate your determination, but you're not going anywhere like that." He pointed at the tarp he was wearing. Kyle looked down and back at Yui. "Yes, of course."

Yui shook his head and began to usher the rest back to the Humvee. "Let's get you some clothes." He shot a glance at Mary and Linda. "And girls, eyes above the belt please?"

Mary had a flustered face. "Officer! Like we would even think it!" She looked to Linda. "Right?"

Linda took a brief moment before shaking her head and nodding. "Uh-huh."

John chuckled to himself. "Girls."

Linda punched his shoulder. "Aw come on, like you men are any better!"

Yui shook his head as he let Kyle inside. "_Oye Vey…"_

Kyle sat in the middle between John and Mary, Linda across from him. He looked around. "So which one of you was the one who save me?"

. "I almost did out of mistaken identity." John simply said. He pointed to Linda. "It was actually her who injected you."

Kyle looked to her. "Oh really?" he bowed. "Thank you, I guess I owe you."

Linda blushed and looked out the window. "Oh, yeah, you're welcome."

Kyle then looked out the window.

_Aki, Nauru…_

-0-

Nauru was in her bed when she felt something stir in her and got off her bed. On the pillow there were dried tears that never stopped since that horrible night…

But now she felt something and ran to Aki on his bed. She shook her sleeping brother. "Aki." She said.

He shook her off. "What…" he said distantly.

She smiled. "It's Kyle…he's ok."

Aki only buried his head in his pillow. "Kyle is gone…my fault."

Nauru shook him again. "No he's ok! I can feel it!"

Aki got up from hi bed and looked at her with distant eyes. "Really...how do you know?"

"I just can, ok!" She got closer. "Please, I don't know how but I can feel it."

Aki rolled over to his other side. "Go back to sleep…."

Nauru frowned. "Fine, be that way!"

She huffed over to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Aki thought about what his sister had said. What if she was right? He only wish he could be sure.

_Kyle…_

He felt a tear slide down his cheek

-0-

**And I'll stop here. Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but this felt like a decent place to stop. I know it's shorter than the other epics I made prior, but its still good. I thought it would be interesting to explore how John felt about Cindy and relate some of this to Linda, who doesn't really know much about John or the others. Mary knew form her brief connection with John. I also wanted to show how desperate John was for Cindy that he believed the Quilava he encountered was her. It is interesting to note he didn't use pokemon to confront the Quilava, he attempted to use feeling and memories. It turned out to be the person Cindy infected, Kyle. It is similar to a situation in one of TurtlesandMonkeys original sequel before _DTT, Mutated,_ in which Missy cured a Doduo she hoped was Mary and John and it turned out to be someone else. I also enjoyed the reaction Linda had to the fact that the pokemon in question turned out to be a (relatively) handsome guy. Mary is not that affected since she already has her heart out for Chad. XD **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chap. Please review!**

**Jonesycat, out! MEE-YAA!**

**PS: Don't forget about the contest if you're interested. Visit my DA page if you're interested! MEE-YAA!**


	19. Voice of hope

**Transformation: New Dawn**

**Chapter 19: Voice of hope**

**A/N: I have another update for all you patient readers. I feel terrible not updating this story in such a long while and I do wish to return to finish the tale of Cindy and her friends. I decided to return to this story though it was hard to churn out. For those who have waited patiently for this, this is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does. I also do not own the **_**Transformation**_**universe created by TurtlesandMonkeys; I am only borrowing it from her with permission. John and Sarah belong to Swack16, Mary belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys, and omega belongs to Lord Nalthren.**

**-0-**

The bumping of the Humvee lessened when the road became smoother. Kyle was leaning against the seat decked out in some spare army fatigues that they had found in the back. They had to pull over so he could dress in the bushes. Linda couldn't help but cast shy glances at him to see if he was done dressing and when he was she signaled the rest that he was. John couldn't help but roll his eyes at this, Mary only shrugging and chuckling. Now they were getting closer to Delta base, according to Yui.

"So what exactly is this Delta base?" Kyle asked. Yui closed his eyes. "It's where we've been holding our primary operations for the past few months, our second biggest base that handles the containment and distribution of viral pokemon captured since the start of the Quarantine crisis."

"Distribution?" Linda asked. Yui nodded. "We distribute them to various labs across the region for study and to test for any Human-turned-pokemon among them. Our number one priority on this mission however is the retrieval of Akira." He looked to John. "Remember?" John nodded. "Right." Yui leaned back in his seat. "As soon as we hit the base you can call your relatives and we can have someone drop you off unless you want to help." Kyle nodded. "Ok, sir." Linda leaned in to Mary and whispered. "He looks cute in the uniform." She giggled. Mary giggled too and shook her head.

John leaned in toward Kyle. "So what do you remember about the Quilava that attacked you? Anything distinct about it?" Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, it didn't look that much different from any other Quilava, except…"

John leaned in expectantly. "Except what?"

"It seemed rather…afraid to attack me, as if it was forced or something."

That's got to be Cindy…

Kyle turned his head questionably. "Why do you ask?" John shook his head. "It's nothing." _So Cindy is somewhere near this area...or was anyway…_

The Humvee stopped at a checkpoint where a solitary guard waited with a rifle in his hands. He looked in the window and saw Yui. Yui held a badge out. "Commander Yui Izumi of the 302 division." The man nodded and let them pass.

John saw out the windows as they passed through a chain-linked fence with barbed wire running along it and armed guards on posts by searchlights. Memories of Rustboro came back to him when he went through his first HDC camp.

The Humvee drove down a tunnel that led into a massive open enclosure filled with large tents and shacks, military vehicles and personnel. Tall guard towers outlined the outer fence and John could hear helicopters buzzing through the air. Amid the military chatter and hustle, chirps and roars of Pokemon could be heard.

"Pretty big facility." He heard Kyle muse. John nodded. "Probably as wide as a stadium."

"As you can guess, manpower is a little short for an operation of this size.' Yui said from the front seat. Mary leaned forward. "So all this is just to look for one person?"

"That and try to salvage what we can of the region amidst this nightmare. They capture Viral Pokemon before they get near populated areas. As you can guess with so many trainers going out by themselves that isn't always easy." Yui explained.

"So you still continue those checkpoints?" Linda asked. Yui nodded. John rolled his eyes. "As if that worked the first time." He muttered.

The Humvee came to a stop in front of the center of camp, a large Pokemon center that was converted into a large command center. John could see the large satellite dish attached to the ceiling and could tell it was recently added. "This center used to be a stop-in for trainers on this route before all the trouble began." Yui stated, causing the youths to turn to him and back to the center. "It's our only solid shelter incase we fall under attack."

The doors opened and John walked out, Mary getting by his side. Kyle stood up and Linda blushed at how nice and tall he looked in the military fatigues. Yui could see guards posted in front of the center doors and he saluted to them and they returned the gesture.

" I'm sorry Commander, there is a meeting in progress with General Kikari inside." Said one of the guards. John perked up at the mention of the General but Yui nodded and crossed his arms behind him. "Understood. We'll wait but in the mean time can you give us a status on the mission here?"

"Yes sir." Came a voice from behind, Yui turned and saw a reedy private with glasses giving a salute. "Private Arthur Harrison, I was sent to update you when you arrived, commander." Yui nodded. "Proceed."

"We've sent the dispersal teams out and have captured a substantial number of VP's. None of them match the targeted Ninetales we were looking for though." Yui nodded. "Ok what else?"

Harrison fiddled with his glasses. "Well strange reports of a group of minors roaming around have been constantly popping up in this region, especially in the Danger zone by Lilycove."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "The Society."

Harrison had a confused look. "Society?" Yui waved his hand. "Long story."

He gestured to John and the others. "These kids will help us in the search." He looked to Kyle. "And this one needs to get in contact with his family." Harrison nodded. "Yes of course sir, once the center is available he can access the vid-phone."

The private turned to Mary and John. "I take it you know what we're up against?"

John smirked. "Some of us have been turned into a pokemon more than once yet here we are still fighting." Harrison's eyes widened. "You were turned, and then turned back?"

Mary nodded. "There is a cure to this."

Yui put a hand on Harrison's shoulder. "You're new, aren't you?"

Harrison nodded meekly. "I transferred from Petalburg reserve last week." Yui pinched the bridge of his nose. "Heck of a first assignment, eh kid?"

The doors opened and a group of soldiers walked out, surrounding a tough looking man dressed in a general's outfit. Yui and Harrison saluted as he passed when suddenly John stepped in front of the general. The soldiers stopped when John suddenly swung his fist and caught the general across the face, yet he still stood. Mary and Linda gasped. He swung again but was immediately held back by the other soldiers. The general took off his hat and then hooked his fist into John's stomach while the soldiers held him. After a second jab made him cough out the general put his hat back on and leered at him. "Striking an officer, not a very smart thing to do, boy." John leered back. "It's all your fault."

The general tried to show no change in his demeanor. "What are you-"

"It's your fault this got out of hand." John said with venom in his voice.

"Shall we hold him in the brig?" one of the privates asked.

General Kikari shook his head. "No, unhand him." The soldiers did so. Yui stepped between John and the general. "General, pardon the behavior of my young friend here."

"This boy with your unit, commander?" Yui nodded. "Yes sir."

General Kikari closed his eyes. "Young man, it is my understanding that you've been tasked with aiding the commander here in the search for Akira and my daughter, is that right?"

John only stared back. The general circled around him. "And I take it you blame me for the current crisis our region is facing?"

"It was your unit, it did little to stop this." John narrowed his eyes. "And many trainers have suffered under your procedures that were said to help people, help them and their families." His fist trembled. "Instead they trapped and doomed them."

Kikari turned away. "No, you're wrong." He turned his head down. "I would never allow such a thing to happen if I was in charge." He sighed. "Truth is, I was a retired man, and only when Keys' unit grossly mishandled this situation were my services called for…when my own daughter was one of those victims you mentioned." He turned, visibly shaken. "You think I would allow such a thing to happen? My mistake was not acting when I had the chance." He straightened his gaze. "And I am repairing that mistake."

He walked past John toward a waiting motorcade but stopped and turned to John. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want my daughter and Akira back safely." He opened the door and entered. "Do what you must."

As they drove away John just watched them. Yui swung him around. "Just what the hell was that for?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Next time you decide to pull a stunt like that again, I may not be there to bail you out." Harrison cleared his throat. "Um, shall we go inside?" Yui nodded and the group began to move inside.

Yui gestured to the main waiting area. "Why don't you guys just sit here and wait while I go to deliver my report about the society attack we witnessed? Private, if you would show this young man to the nearest vid-phone?" Harrison nodded. "Yes sir." He turned to Kyle. "If you will come this way." Linda began to follow. "Is it ok if I come along?" Harrison raised a brow while Kyle smiled. "It's all right, you can come." Kyle said and Linda began to blush before regaining her composure and following to the vid-phone area. Mary and John just sat in the lobby, Mary giggling. "She sure likes him." John raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Linda. Even in a time like this she can find time to like someone." She sighed with a smile. "Even you…and me…we both found time to…you know, find someone we like."

John smiled. "Yeah…" He looked skyward. "If there was just some way I can reach her…"

He saw someone exit from a door in the back and he stood up, seeing the soldier walk into an area where the restrooms are. John got up and looked inside the open door, seeing radio equipment. Mary saw the mischievous smile oh John's face. "What are you going to do?"

John got up without answering and headed inside the radio room.

-0-

The sun began to creep through the windows, slowly rising on Cindy's face, the Quilava curled up by the door to Sarah's room. She opened her eyes and yawned, stretching herself on her forepaws. She could see her friends curled up by couch and smiled to herself. She saw her reflection and saw Quilava staring back at her. "Qui-lava." She murmured, imitating the way her old friend used to greet her every morning when they used to be together.

"Good morning." She turned with a gasp to the voice behind her and sighed when she saw Joy's ditto body. Joy giggled. "I didn't mean to startle you." Cindy shook her head. "It's ok, just thinking about the past, that's all." She looked past Joy toward the door. "She'll be out soon?" Cindy asked. Joy nodded. "All she needs to do is wake up and she'll be all right." Cindy sighed in relief again. "Thank you, once again."

"Well it's my job." Joy said with a smile, raising a small gelatinous digit out into a crude victory sign. She then began to close her eyes and glow, her shape growing taller and forming outlines of clothing until the light faded and revealed a perfectly human Nurse Joy. She smiled proudly. "I've been practicing more." Both girls began to laugh.

"Well I'm going to go in the back and prepare something for the group." Joy said as she began to walk. Cindy nodded. "You go ahead. Is it ok if I can visit Sarah?"

Joy nodded. "Of course, but keep it quite. She might be sleeping." Cindy nodded and went through the door.

Cindy walked to the bed Sarah was sleeping in. The Quilava stood up on her stubby hind feet and leaned against the bed, standing level with the Luxray's sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Sarah looked.

John, if only you could see her now…

Thinking of John, Cindy couldn't help but rest her head next to Sarah's and rest with the Luxray.

In the main room, Joy was preparing the rations when Chansey appeared with a box. Joy cocked her head to the side. "What's this?" She asked.

"I found it in the back. I don't think it's been opened." Chansey said. "It's pretty heavy."

Joy leaned in and opened the top. "Oh?" She pulled out a radio receiver. "Oh! I forgot I ordered this just incase of emergencies." Chansey looked downward. "Except no one would probably understand us."

Joy took it out and set it on the counter and turned it on, static coming through. "Hmm…still we could listen for outside news or something to see if the crisis is under control, it would be a great way to receive information." She put the radio down and left it on, the static pouring through as she searched for a working signal. "Oh, how did sis tell me to operate these things again?" After awhile she sighed and gave up. "I better prepare the rations."

She went back to the front while Chansey looked at the radio one last time before heading back to help her.

-0-

John sat at the edge of the radio and clicked it on. "I hope she's listening." He moved the signal to cover any radio receivers in the area. Mary came behind him. "What are you doing? We could get into a lot of trouble doing this." John didn't turn to face her. "I have to tell her to come to a safe place or something, or if she's cured that I'm ok." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please…" She looked to the side before nodding.

He pressed on the radio mike and approached close.

"This broadcast is for anyone caught up in this viral outbreak and are searching for hope…."

-0-

Back at the center the group was already eating the rations Joy had prepared. Sophie fluttered her wings. "Is Cindy up yet?"

Joy nodded. "She's with Sarah, I'll go get her."

As she passed the back she heard the radio flicker with life as a young man's voice came through. "…Anyone caught up in this viral outbreak and are searching for hope…listen."

Joy stopped in her tracks. The radio continued. "…I know this virus seems unstoppable and that the HDC told you no cure was found, but…it's a lie."

"There is in fact a cure, I knew the scientist who tried to tell everyone about it, I knew Sherice. She cured me when I was a Pokemon,"

Joy rushed back to the group. "We got to hear this." They got up and began to follow, Cindy hearing the activity and poking her head out the door. "What's going on?" she asked. Before anyone could answer she heard his voice.

"The cure is in fact injecting yourself with uncontaminated human blood. That will not only stop the process but reverse it." Cindy's heart leapt. It was him, she knew his voice.

"John." Sarah said weakly as she stirred from sleep. Cindy rushed to her friend. "Sarah?"

The Luxray tugged herself from the wires and stumbled off the bed, grimacing. Cindy rushed to her but Sarah shook herself up and began to weakly walk toward the radio. Cindy helped her walk to it. "It's him Sarah, it's John." Cindy said with a smile.

" If you are in Pokemon form and can still think don't be afraid of those from Omega, they can cure you if they receive this broadcast too. And if you see a Pokemon that doesn't attack you, bring them to a cure clinic and if there aren't any, go to a Pokemon Center. To all the nurses, if a trainer brings an infected human, cure them the way I told you."

Cindy and Sarah leaned closer to the speaker. "If we pull together we can beat this virus…we can't let it separate the bond between human and Pokemon…"

"This is John Ping, and if you're listening to this Cindy, I'll find you."

The radio then clicked off.

The group stared at the radio for a few moments before Cindy stood up. "This is our chance, our chance to be cured." Steve stood up. "But what about your friends?"

Cindy looked to the side. "If we find them they can be cured too, and with that radio message more people should know about the cure then they might cure them too."

She smiled at them. "Besides, you're my friends too."

Joy nodded. "Very well then I'll prepare some supplies if you plan to go on a journey."

Cindy looked to her. "Aren't you going to come with us?"

Joy smiled. "It's ok, I don't mind if you go without me. Besides, I have a responsibility to the center."

Joy was walking back when Chansey stopped her. "You can go, I can stay and watch the center." Chansey said. Joy's eyes widened. "But you need my help around here."

Chansey smiled. "You can help when you are better, when you are cured along with Cindy and her friends." Chansey smiled. "Besides, I'm sure I won't have my hands full when you're away and they might need your skills out there on the field."

Joy stared at her pink friend for a long time before kneeling over and hugging her. "Oh Chansey, you are a great friend."

Chansey smiled back. "When you're happy, I'm happy. That's the way it is with all us Chansey." Joy nodded." Still I have to do a final check on Sarah then prepare our supplies for our journey, but you can help if you want."

Chansey smiled again. "Always glad to."

Cindy looked to Sarah who gave her a hopeful smile.

Cindy looked back to the radio. Now more than ever she felt hope inside her. _Thank you John, you'll keep me going…_

-0-

**Done. This was a chapter to get things rolling after this story stood still for so long. Parts of this chapter were actually reused from unpublished drafts of earlier chapters such as the arrival to delta base but the newly added ideas came after suggestions from some friends that suggest that somehow John get a message out to Cindy. I also felt I should reintroduce General Kikari and show some resentment John had over the handling of the last situation with the Quarantine of the Hoenn region. The transmission was suggested by a dear friend, Maxsilverfox, and Swack and TaM also helped fuel some ideas to get this story moving again, so those of you who have waited patiently, I hope this shows you I haven't abandoned this story yet.**

**Things will really start moving now that Cindy and Co. has a new sense of purpose, a new goal to shoot for. But what will they find in the end? We'll find out soon!**

**Please review!^^**

**Jonesycat, out!**


End file.
